Time Repented
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: When Aizen's given up on trying to stop the Soul Society on his own, he makes a deal with Tom. So Ulquiorra and Ketakoshka go to Hogwarts to find Voldemort's son. If only things were so easy. The duo posing as siblings have to contend with the Shinigami.
1. Prologue: A Long Time Ago

Prologue: Once Long Ago

We shall journey sixteen years into the past, when a young boy was born to the greatest Dark Lord of this century. But to be frank, his love for his son could not keep him there. The Dark Lord left his son with a new but extremely loyal Death Eater. The boy was only a few days old.

She promised to protect his child with his life as she did. And with her life did she pay.

That night while the Lord was initiating a raid upon the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix, a light extremist group, you could call it, attacked the house. And the lady was killed protecting the baby the Order believed was hers.

The Order's leader came to a decision. A new couple from his Order would take care of the boy and raise him to be good. To be their own.

If only things could go to plan. The boy lost his adoptive parents and now sixteen years later he attends Hogwarts. And now we begin our story…..


	2. Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo

Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo

Gin Ichimaru's POV:

"Be careful you don't slip," Anathema calls out to his cousin as she climbs upon the metallic trees. I slip an arm around my lover and smile even wider than usual. He glances back at me his bi-colored eyes shining brightly. Yes, you heard right bi-colored. Ana's right eye is blue and his left is brown. He runs a hand through his shoulder length red and black hair in anxiety.

My lover grows quiet a certain defeat for me. Probably has something to do with the hand I have covering his mouth. Hmm…I'll have to fix that. I lean upwards and kiss the spider demon deeply, I love him so. I slip my tongue inside his cavern, accepting his surrender gratefully. He responds in kind then.

A crash from across the desert sands sounds, and we part. My adopted niece is sitting upon the top. I glance down. Nnoitora is planted face first in the sand, a groan coming from his mouth. "Shut up, Keta," he growls as the child continually laughs.

"That's quite enough," a smooth lilt calls. _Souske, _I think._ Only he could have a voice so calming. _After all, with Keta around, you must have a calming effect or she'll eat you in your sleep. But she's still cute.

"Kitzan!" she cries. That means adopted father, if you don't know. Souske sold his soul to Keta's mother, the demon Hannaverra, his girlfriend. That doesn't make him evil. He had a good reason to. He just wanted to bring back his sister, Yukari the witchling.

Our little girl runs over to her Souske, giggling loudly. She jumps into his arms and buries her face into his chest. "What's wrong, Ani-kan?" he asks. She's usually not very clingy.

"Nothing. Just" She whimpers, "something's going to happen. I can feel it within her." _Hueco Mundo._ Keta's taking about the desert again. I can never understand her connection to this place. How she feels it breathe and shift. Every change that occurs. She feels it all. And it scares us all, at least to some degree. Of all of her strange and obscure abilities, that one ranks high on the weird list.

Souske nods. I know he'll take what she said into account. If Ketakoshka Castlionia says something you pay attention. Your life could be at stake.

Szayzel's POV

I close my eyes and yawn. It's been a long difficult night. Lord Aizen asked me to check out the status of things within our home. So I did. Now I really need a nap, but for some stupid reason I feel as though I shouldn't.

My lab door slides open. Ulquiorra, no wonder I couldn't sleep. My mind tells me I have to feed him. I set down on a lower lying table. My friend sighs, walking up to me. He hates this. But I don't mind.

I pull down the collar on my uniform, partially unzipping it in the process. I tilt my head to the left, freeing the bare expansion of my neck. I look up at him, and he shivers in barely concealed pain. He's starving. "It's okay," I hear myself say without thinking. He nods before leaning forward, fangs elongating before sliping into my flesh. It's slightly painful at first, like a bee sting. But like I said before, I don't mind.

And then in an instant, it's over. He pulls back, a single stream of blood on his face. "Thank you, Szayzel," he whispers and wipes of his face with the back of his hand. "I do not know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably be okay. Less scary, but okay." He smiles.

A crash from the backroom has me sighing and shaking my head. "I should probably go. Keta is probably looking for me." I nod. He leaves then without another word.

Now to find out what Hanibel has done, my silly lover.

Hallibel's POV

I glance out of my window. My Ani-kan, adoptive daughter, is climbing one of the few trees while Lord Ichimaru and Anathema watch. Anathema is Keta's cousin, one of the few remaining living full blooded Castlionians. With him and their other cousin, Muramasa here she doesn't feel so alone. And that makes everyone here happy. When Keta's happy, Lord Aizen's happy. And when Lord Aizen's happy, life is much easier.

I glance over at my fraccion as they try to do poor Lilinette's hair. Her father, Coyote Stark is sleeping on my couch. After all, he's my secret best friend.

Safira's POV

Silly girl, my master is. She never sits still, not for a single second. She is quite adorable though when with her Kitzan. He takes such good care of her. If he didn't Hanna wouldn't have chosen him.

A grumbling growl alerts me to Skydamire's presence. The wolf sets down next to me. I ruffle my wings experimentally. In my tiniest form, I am not much of a fighter. I cannot even breathe fire as I normally would. Oh, well, even dragons must make sacrifices.

If only Kushina were out here, too. The dragon queen is quite a sweetheart when it comes to these things. She would be right there with Keta, climbing trees or taking her for a mid-morning flight. If only, if only.

Kushina's POV

"My god! You three are so irritating!" I scream at my other roommates minus Muramasa. He's my boyfriend. So he's the only smart one. They all have been fighting for days on end.

"Like you're one to talk!" Zanguyu cries before stomping off into her own world. Now if I could just get the other two to go. But Spirit and Kanna are stubborn. No wonder Keta is.

Our screaming match goes on for a few minutes. But it's ended by the scream from outside our world.

"Just stop it!" our Aibou cries, "No more, no more, Shina! No more!" Her tears are seen only by us and Grimmjow as he coddles her. Suddenly our argument is unimportant. Only her tears are left from it. I pull her into my world, hugging her to my chest. "No more, big sister," she mewls.

"No more," I agree.

Aizen's POV

"God, the Soul Society is on my last nerves." I collapse back onto the bed I share Hannaverra, when she's here. Having a dead demon as a mate is never easy. She's supposed ay in hell but on rare occasions she is able to come out like today. It's her birthday.

You know it's hard to believe it's been one hundred seventeen years since Hanna left Keta in my care. And one hundred seventeen years since my life changed permanently. For the better.

"Really, now?" her voice knocks me from my thoughts. She cards her fingers through my hair tenderly.

"Really. I cannot take it anymore. Either the Soul Society is destroyed by myself or I'll have to get help. Got a clue as to what I should do?"

Her crimson eyes latch onto my own and she says, "Get help. Perhaps from someone outside this world we live. Not from the spiritual world."

"Like what?"

She appears thoughtful for a moment. "Wizards."


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Strike a Deal

**Disclaimer: I know I've forgotten to do this stupid thing on the first two chapters. I really don't like them. I mean this is FanFiction. If I owned Bleach or Harry Potter I'd be the richest person alive. Am I rich? I don't think so. So do I own either Bleach or Harry Potter? No…didn't think so.**

**Author's note: For any of you who have read My Last Breath, Verion is Ulquiorra's original name.**

**So for a quick rant. Have any of you watched Dragonball: Evolution? I hated it! They couldn't capture the soul of Dragonball at all! My god! Master Roshi's supposed to be bald! And there was no Oolong or Puar! I love Puar!**

**I'm sorry if you liked the movie. I didn't mean to offend you, I just needed to get that out.**

**Thank you for listening, I mean reading, or if you don't read for reading the story. Have a nice day/evening/night/afternoon/morning. Read and review please!**

**Criticism welcomed.**

Chapter 2: Let's Strike a Deal

Voldemort's POV

"My Lord!" Bellatrix calls rushing inside the meeting room, her mask in her hand. "There is someone who wishes to meet with you immediately!" She's breathing heavily and looks quite scared. But who could scare this devilish woman? Well besides myself. I can scare nearly everyone.

"Who is it?" I shout at her, my wand ready to crucio the woman, "Who is so important to interrupt?" I'm just about to utter the crucial word when I hear a,

"What about me, Tom?"

Dumbledore's POV

How could this be real? I stare down at the book Miss Granger found. It tells of a group of people, Shinigami or Soul Reapers, they are called. I must admit the book does give me an idea. I want to find one of these Shinigami and ask them a favor. I wish to have one or two come to the castle to protect Harry when he arrives.

And as it seems Miss Granger has worked out that miracle too. For across from me sits another aged man, his name Genreyusai Yamamoto.

"Well, Professor," he says after a bit, "I guess I can do this favor if you help us defeat our problem. Souske Aizen and his arrancar army. With wizards on our side, he won't be able to stop us."

Severus's POV

I watch, my flinch barely contained when the Dark Lord pulls out his wand. He opens his mouth to presumably crucio her when a subtle sharp voice calls out, "What about me, Tom?"

I turn my attention as we all do to the entrance. There stands a woman with shoulder length brown hair and ruby red eyes. "Hannaverra Castlionia?" my master says softly as if bewildered.

The woman smiles then. "It's been a long time, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or is it Lord Voldemort now?" Her smile seems almost cheeky. The Death Eater populace brace ourselves for the wrath of our lord to be brought about. But if doesn't come.

Instead, he laughs. "It's still Tom to you Hanna. Are you still single?" he asks, cheek evident in his voice. He's teasing.

"Nope. I've got myself a real keeper. Why are you?"

"Fortunately yes. There's only so much stupidity I can handle daily." He sets back into his throne. "What do I owe this visit?"

Her face grows grim. "Tom, I need your help. My mate Souske Aizen and I need you and your Death Eaters to help us destroy the Soul Society. If we do not there will always be a chance my little girl could be hunted down and killed. So instead of that chance, we're plotting to assassinate the Soul King himself."

His eyes widen and he says, "We'll help."


	4. Chapter 3: The New Mission

**Warnings: I'm agimitated again. Oh, you meant for the chapter. Sorry. Nothing bad promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: I know this chapter's short that's why I'm posting chapter four too.**

**To Sousie: Thank you for reviewing even if it was to say update. It's is now! Thanks again.**

**To Moonstar2015, or more commonly known, Anyu: Work faster, I bored. WE have a two hour delay use it. No MORE sleeping for EVER! You're agimitating me! Okay, I love you, maybe….probably…possibly…yes…or…maybe…..not….No.**

**Ps. IAILSwP. MY word is FINAL. Not Yours.**

**Anyway for my like four readers enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A New Mission

Toushiro's POV

I rest my head in my hand as I skim over the mission files. I have to accompany the newly appointed taicho and fukutaicho of Squad Three, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchki; Renji Abari; his girlfriend, Anyu Maylira and Rangiku to a school for the magically inclined, Hogwarts. We have to be taught magic. We have to live with children and act like children. Yay…..can't you tell I'm ecstatic.

_Just wait someone's gonna call me a little kid again. I think I might just gut them or feed them to some wild animal while still living. I might even burn them alive or dead, no alive is much more gratifying._

In my immobility, I fall into slumber. And there upon her thrown of ice sets Hyorinmaru. "Oh, Shiro-chan cheer up. You need to relax more. It's an order; you might as well enjoy your vacation." I stiffly nod and she hugs me. She's comforting to me, a reminisant of my living life, the life I cannot have again. I breathe in her scent of winter mint and somehow fall asleep in my inner world.

Rukia's POV

"Ichigo, you are so stupid," I mutter underneath my breath. I'm so tired of trying to explain everything to him. He's caught onto the gist of captaincy. He's a really quick learner, his grades attest to that.

At this moment, he's staring at our paperwork as if his stare could obliterate them. "It's like they breed!" he whines. "I hate paperwork, Ruuuukiiiiaaaaaaaa, heeeeelp meeeeeee pleeeeeaaaaseeeeeee."

I sigh and do as he asks. I cannot wait for our new mission. Ichigo needs a vacation badly.


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Prince and Princess

**Disclaimer: From now on in this story there will be no more disclaimers, they annoy me. It's blatantly obvious that I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: I have a bit of displeasure for this chapter. I don't know why but I do. Please tell me if you find it bad. Anyu isn't the greatest Beta as she knows me personally. Stupid blue head. Yes, Anyu I made fun of your pathetic hair. Pathetic!**

**I love you.**

Chapter 4: The Dark Prince and Princess

Ulquiorra's POV

I lie stilly on my fully enclosed bed. My bed I fully enclosed with magic. Magic Keta has taught me to do. Thank God for the Grimoire, or Book of Shadows. Without it I would never have been able to learn. Without it I would not be able to accompany Keta now to live with Lord Voldemort for now.

Eventually, we will have to go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to find his missing son who supposedly attends the school. Unfortunately we do not know what name he lives under now. So I guess it's just trial and error. Oh well.

This night will be my last underneath this roof for a long time. When I leave I go as Ulquiorra Murceilago-Morningstar. But when I arrive at Riddle Manor it'll be as Saiyzar, the Prince of the Dark.

Hannaverra's POV

This is the last night I shall get to hold my daughter for a very long time. It's also the first time in many a year. She used to hate me. Now she at least tolerates me. I lay my head against Souske's chest; Keta's curled up between us. Both he and she are sleeping.

Although, I cannot. I must go soon, Hell beckons me back or rather Ulquiorra's mother tells me to get back now. Either way, goodbye, my lover and my little lunarflower.

Bellatrix's POV

Following Morning:

I wait silently with the others for the two to arrive as our master said, the Dark Prince and Princess. My eyes are closed tightly behind my mask. Waiting and patience are not always his strong suit. So while we're waiting he's decided to torture a light wizard from the old coot's Order.

He screams as my Lord crucios him again and again. It's almost too much for me and that says quite a bit. I love to hear people scream in horror, pain and fear.

Suddenly, the doors crash open and in stride two hooded figures. One in a emerald green robe and the other in sapphire blue. They walk right pass the still screaming figure as the Dark Lord still refuses to let him be. "So you must be, Tom," the green cloaked one says. His voice is very monotone, almost bored.

"I am." He cancels the curse. "And you two must be the ones Hanna told me of. What are your names?"

"I am Saiyzar," the green cloaked one responds.

"Lunaicaier," the taller one says softly with a harsh under bite. Wait the blue cloaked one's a girl? "My name is Lunaicaier." Definitely a girl. Well the master did say Prince and Princess.

Lunaicaier pulls down her hood as does the other. He has long wavy red hair and piercing green eyes that seem to stare into your soul. Is it just me or does he look like he can eat us all? Lunaicaier looks like a fallen angel. Her hair is golden with a single stripe of silver on the left. Her eyes are a stormy sapphire just like the gem. Her skin is pale as is Saiyzar's but hers has a silvery sheen to it.

"Tom," she suddenly says, "I am quite tired. Where is my and Saiyzar's rooms?"

My lord nods and shouts out, "Lilith, come take Miss Lunaicaier to her room." His house elf apperates into the room and bows before leading the girl outside. Saiyzar follows soon after saying it is best he makes sure she actually sleeps not the half-meditation thing she usually does.

_Weird children. Really weird._

Keta's POV

I hear the door open and glance over at the emerging Ulquiorra. "Hi, U'ra, I mean Saiyzar."

He sighs and flops down onto the bed. "I hate those names. I mean they fit us. Despair and Immortal you know. And mines my middle name but still. They aren't really us."

"I understand, but we just have to deal with them. At least you aren't called Princess like Nnoitora wanted." He laughs, loudly.

"Thank god."


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Warnings: False mentions of Dumblelove.

Keta's POV

Three Weeks Later

I fell into a routine as did U'ra from our time in the house. It's strange how at home I feel here. Like I'm back home with Kitzan and Uncle Ginny and everyone.

I'm currently running around the manor as Severus now named Sev and Lucius, Luc are visiting Tom. Luc's son Draco is here with them. Right from the start, I liked the blonde head.

And now Ulquiorra, Draco and I are hiding from them as we slipped some color changing potion in their tea. They, um, turned blue.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Tom calls, "You have to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. If you don't come out soon I'll go get Anaya and sick her after you."

Oh, that evil, evil man.

Harry's POV

I cling to Hermione's arm as Mrs. Weasley drags us all over the place. Ron has my collar and we're practically running everywhere as to not get left behind.

She pulls us into Flourish and Blotts then for our school books. We finally get a moment to rest then when I see Malfoy with a redheaded boy and a dual color haired girl. They're laughing, 'not you're so stupid and I'm rich laughter' but the real kind.

Pieces of their conversation drift over to me from where I stand.

"Dray, that's weird." The girl.

"How so? Just…...I'm not a turtle!" Malfoy.

"Mental." The other boy

"….speak the truth. You…." Girl

"Don't say…that's weird…..Yes, Lunaicaier." Boy

"Shush, people….got it?" Malfoy

Their conversation seemingly ends and they run out the shop but not before the girl meets eyes with me. They flash red like blood. Then back to sapphire.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione asks.

"Sorry, but no. I just saw Malfoy with two kids. They didn't seem really stuck up. They were laughing even." My mind keeps running back to the way the girl's eyes changed colors. It's really strange.

What kind of person's eyes turn red like that?

Anyu's POV

"Renji, why do we have to go here for this stuff? We already have our, um…wands."

"Because Anyu, we need our books and things." He says. I huff but don't argue anymore. It wouldn't do me any good anyways. Rangiku being the boisterous shopaholic she is, is playing the mommy. She's making us all get robes that match perfectly. I feel like shooting myself. A look from Ichigo says he thinks the same thing. I sigh again and take my place in front of the psychotic shopper. Might as well get this over with.

I glance out the window. I see a trio of seemingly students running into a candy store. The shortest has short blonde hair. He's a boy I'm sure. One has red hair that comes to the small of his back. The last, a girl with blond and silver hair holds the others' hands seemingly the one dragging them. She is the tallest amongst the group.

They remind me of my brothers, so close to one another.

And for a reason only to be known to me that saddens me. I lost my chance to be with a family such as my own a long time ago. Now I have my new friends and best of all I have my boyfriend, Renji.

Ulquiorra's POV

"Why are we here, Lunaicaier?" I question and raise my eyebrows, as to show enough emotion so as to not arouse any suspicion of us.

"It's simple," she mewls, her sapphire pools glittering with impish delight, "I want candy." Draco laughs. In the few weeks we have lived in Riddle Manor, he has grown accustomed to the way Keta acts.

"Come on then," he says, "let's get some." He pulls her behind him to the far side where the chocolates reside. Did I mention she has a weakness for chocolates? Guess not. Must have slipped my mind.

She rummages around before setting her heart on a box of chocolates meant for Valentine's Day. And I know she will not share with anyone. She wouldn't even share with Lord Aizen, chocolate freak. She glances over at me. "Do you want anything, Saiyzar?" I shake my head no. "Dray?"

"I'm fine."

"M'tay. I'll go get these then. I loooooveeeee caaaaaandy!" She then skips away, her blouse ridding up as she goes. I almost lose my cool and cero a few onlookers as they ogle at my master. It's disgusting. As if she could ever love a human or a pitiful wizard. Well not all wizards are pitiful such as Tom, Lucius, Severus and Draco.

But that's not the point. She's still in love with those boys she once knew, Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima. I think she always will be.

"_Dead I am the dog,_

_Hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back,_

_I can never die!_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula"_

Oh my god. Keta's singing Dragula in the middle of the store. The only thing worse would be Everyone's a Little Bit Racist. Now that would be terrible.

Draco's staring at her like she's grown a second head, actually everyone's staring at her. But apparently she doesn't mind. I don't think she ever minds. It's like she's made of bulletproof Kevlar. I don't understand.

I shake my head and turn back around. God life would be boring without her.

Hermione's POV

We walk out of the store finally. Mrs. Weasley let us go for a back so we go get ice cream and set out on the steps in order to eat it. A little while later across the street, I see Malfoy and two others, they must be the ones Harry talked about, walk out together.

They stop suddenly and apparently their arguing as the girl seems about ready to kill the redhead. Then her shout is heard.

"I'll take you up on that bet, Dray!" She stamps her foot and screams, "I think Albus Dumbledore is sexy!"

My jaw drops. Did she just say what I think she said? By the other's staring at her I'll take that as a yes. Even Ron who's grown used to antics like this is wierded out. And surprisingly, she doesn't seem fathomed by what she has just said. _Does she not know who Professor Dumbledore is? Of course she does. Everyone knows of him._

She smiles evilly and grabs the two boys' hands leading them down to Knockturn Alley.

What a strange girl.

Draco's POV

I can't believe she actually did that. She's fearless and insane. Way insane.

I'm waiting next to her as the old hag tries to find a wand for Saiyzar. The poor boy cannot find one. We're on his thirtieth.

"Oh, Mister Saiyzar perhaps this one shall be a fit." The old woman says moving from the back room. She passes Saiyzar the wand and immediately black and green sparks emit from its tip. "Hmm…. Weeping Willow with a core of Vampire Venom and Bat Blood." He raises an eyebrow at this but does not open his mouth.

The woman beckons for Lunaicaier and begins to measure her. The blue eyed girl growls when she gets too close to her neck. The old hag mutters something then leaves to the backroom. "I have an idea seeing as how hard your friend was," she says.

When she comes back she holds a silver box lightly as if afraid to grip it fully. She opens the box and Lunaicaier reaches out and grabs the wand. A thick aura flares in the air. She smirks wickedly; I believe the wand just chose her.

"You are a curious person," the hag says, "No one's ever been able to touch this wand, let alone have it choose them. Made from a Dementor's forebone with a single Sapphire set into its hilt and a core of Basilisk Venom, Lunarflower Petals and Dragon Heartstrings. Quite a complicated combination, don't you think?"

Lunaicaier smiles. "It's perfect."


	7. Interlude 1: Why Should I Care?

Interlude: Why Should I Care?

Anathema's POV: Hueco Mundo

My aunt paces back in forth across the black obsidian floor. We are in her palace in Hades. I can tell by the way the woman is pacing that she is worried for Ulquiorra and Keta. She may have suggested the plan of action but she is quite afraid. She has always loved her daughter and even loves the bat despite the fact he isn't her child.

But if you ever said they were in danger she'd say, "Why should I care?" But I know she doesn't mean it.

If she didn't care about Keta then why would she ask Souske to take care of her, when the Gods sealed her powers again. I'm just glad Keta has forgiven Aunt Hanna. Then again except Lancaster, the man that killed Chris, have been exempted from her hatred.

Now if only she would forgive Nnoitora for putting hot sauce on her breakfast.


	8. Chapter 6: Enter Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Enter Hogwarts

Lucius' POV

_Why me?_ I think. Draco is practicing a spell Princess Lunaicaier taught him, one that turns hair into flowers, on me. Currently I have a head full of petunias and as you may guess, I am not amused. Not in the slightest. Although Tom finds it hilarious.

Lunaicaier's familiars a wolf named Skydamire and a dragon named Safira are curled up beside her as the girl braids Saiyzar's hair. And surprisingly he doesn't seem bothered by it. They are a strange, strange pair.

The new head of daisies I sport remind me that children will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Narcissa and I will be taking them to King's Cross. Severus can't as he is already at the school. Tom wishes he could. He has come to think of the Prince and Princess as his family.

The next day

Narcissa's POV

"Draco, get moving! If you don't hurry up you won't have time to meet your friends for breakfast!"

"I'm coming!"

I smile. My son has friends he can actually be himself around, finally. The closest he ever got to was with Blaise. I guess you're wondering what I'm talking about.

Draco was born a full-fledged ermine animagi. Whenever he grows afraid his animalistic instincts come about. Fight or flight. Saiyzar is a vampire bat animagi and Lunaicaier's a black fox. They understand just how hard controlling this all is.

A flash of white down the staircase has me shrieking before I realize its Draco's animagi form. "Draco Malfoy!" I scream. He giggles, shifting back into his human form.

"I'm ready to go mom."

Ron's POV

"Ronald, where'd my book go?" Hermione calls upstairs.

"Which one?" Harry whispers to me. I laugh softly and toss down the one she wants. Then I go back to packing up my stuff. We have to leave in twenty minutes. Harry's already done so he's sitting on my bed, solving a Rubix Cube. I shove my clothes in with great difficulty until Harry slams his foot on them. They flatten instantly and I look at him.

He finished his puzzle and lays upside down, tossing the cube into the air. He flicks his feet to an unheard rhythm. "What are you doing?" I ask.

He turns his head. "I'm bored. So I'm thinking."

"Oh, my god! It's a miracle! Hey Hermione, Harry can think!" I shout downstairs. Her laughter floats up and Harry scowls. "So what are ya thinking about?"

He sighs. "That girl I saw with Malfoy. She seems familiar somehow. And her eyes, Ron, those eyes were so strange. I kinda miss her."

I raise an eyebrow. I really don't have a clue. "Perhaps she'll come to school with Malfoy."

"Yes, perhaps. Perhaps."

Ulquiorra's POV

Lucius leads us all to the station; Narcissa beside him. Keta holds both my and Draco's hands as she walks behind the adults. She tried to get us to carry her, she's tired. But that would be frowned upon now that we're pretending to be Blacks.

At the station, the Malfoy father hands us all our shrunken trunks and he and Narcissa bid us goodbye. Keta hugs the two Malfoy matriarchs and we board the train. We find an empty compartment, and Keta sits down huffing angrily. She wanted to ride on the roof.

I sit down next to her and Draco goes off to find a few of his friends he wanted us to meet.

I lean back and after a few minutes a trio knocks on the door. I open it and the students say, "Is there room in here?" I nod and they sit down across from us. "So, I'm Hermione Granger," says the bushy haired girl.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." I raise an eyebrow. He's Tom's enemy.

"I am Saiyzar Eruran Black. She," I point at Keta who smiles, "is my adopted sister, Lunaicaier Vallen Black." The newcomers cannot hide their surprise at this. Perhaps they knew a Black.

Harry holds out his hand to shake Keta's. She gingerly accepts it as if afraid he'll hurt her. She's grown that way around mortals. She looks into his eyes; she pulls him forward and leans in. She speaks so quietly I can barely hear her.

"Be wary, Harry Potter," She whispers.

Ichigo's POV

My friends and I shuffle down the train's hallway but we can't find any open compartments. Finally I give up and knock on one. When it opens I automatically ask, "Is there any room in here? There's no empty compartments."

The boy with short red hair says, "Of course." and moves aside.

We move inside and immediately my eyes latch onto a boy and a girl sitting by themselves on the one side. The girl smiles at me, a gleam of surprise in those sapphire eyes. They look hauntingly familiar. The long redheaded boy though glares at us with unbridled hate.

The girl lays her hand on his arm and whispers something in his ear. He sighs and looks away from us. "Come sit. Introduce yourselves. I am Lunaicaier Vallen Black and Mr. Grumpy is my adopted brother Saiyzar Eruran Black." Her voice is silky smooth kind of like Aizen's as she introduces the other three. I shake my head to clear those thoughts. There's no way she has anything to do with Aizen or the arrancar.

Before I can open my mouth the others start now that there inside. "I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Rukia Kuchki." Lunaicaier grins much wider at Rukia's name.

"Renji Abari."

"I'm Anna Kay Maylira. But people call me Anyu."

Finally I get to speak. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Lunaicaier eyes narrow as if in thought. "Ichigo," she mewls as if testing it out, "what's your middle name?"

My eyes widen and even my friends look at me with curiosity. My middle name has gone unsaid for so long. Not even my sisters know what it is. "Dragomire," I sigh, "Ichigo Dragomire Ka-Kurosaki." I almost said Karyushima. Why'd I do that? Her eyes hold a knowing gleam within their dark blue pools.

We all relax back into our seats when another knock on the door sounds. Lunaicaier jumps up. She yanks open the door grabbing a blonde haired boy. She yanks him onto her lap in her seat. He growls and attempts to get away. "Dray," she says, "be good or I'll tell Auntie Narcissa you've been a bad boy."

"You evil woman." She giggles.

Harry and his friends appear shocked. "Malfoy?"

The boy turns 'round. "Potter, what are you doing in here?" he growls.

Harry looks just about to growl back when Lunaicaier spits out a, "Leave them alone, Draco. I let them in." Draco stares at the girl but doesn't open his mouth again. He just leans against her shoulder.

"I couldn't find, Blaise and the others. I guess you'll have to wait until we arrive to meet them."

"That is fine, Draco. Despite Lunaicaier's looks and demeanor, she and I are extremely patient people." As he says this, the girl in question mimics the poor boy. "Enough." She pouts and leans against him.

After a bit, her eyes flutter shut. Draco mouths at us, "Be quiet, she's sleeping."

So we finish the ride to Hogwarts in relative silence.

Keta's POV

I set in my inner world, Muramasa beside me. We sat in silence for awhile before I lean against him and sob. He holds me so tenderly as he always has. And when we arrive he whispers in my ear, "Be safe, Princess of the Lunarflowers."

I wake up in Ulquiorra's arms as he leads me into the castle. We arrive just in time for our own sorting.

A witch grizzened with age strides up to us and begins to explain about the houses. I don't really listen, Sev already told me. Then she walks back inside and we have time to ourselves. And U'ra still hasn't put me down.

The doors suddenly open and together we new students walk inside, U'ra still holding me. We stand in front of the headmaster, Dumbledore, right? He looks old. McGonagall starts reading out our names then.

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

The girl walks up slowly and sets upon the stool. A few moments of silence later, the hat bellows out a, "_Gryffindor!"_

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

A few moments then, "_Gryffindor!"_

"Rukia Kuchki."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Renji Abari."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Anna Maylira."

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

He sets there for a bit then an expression of fear lights his face. _"Slytherin!" _You can almost feel the hatred from his friends. I send him a look of understanding.

"Saiyzar Black." The room goes extra quiet as Ulquiorra walks up the steps. He as per usual has nary an expression on his pale face. He's completely calm. He sets down on the stool, latching his eyes onto my own.

The hat barely touches his head before letting out a cry of _"Slytherin!"_ He smirks and stands off to one side, ignoring the stares as he waits for me.

"Lunaicaier Black." My turn. I growl at the Hufflepuffs that glare at me. I know the Blacks are a dark family but this is ridiculous. I stalk up the stairs and glance over at Sev. He leans over the table just slight as if anxious for me.

When I set down, the hat is placed upon my head. _'Hello, there. Ketakoshka's your real name, eh?' _I start to protest but he stops me._ 'It's all right. I won't tell anyone yours or Ulquiorra's real names. You're an odd one though. Apart of the forgotten memories within the Kurosaki boy's head.'_

'I knew it' I yowl triumphantly within my thoughts.

The hat smirks. '_Yes and he is a part of yours. But back to business. Your Hufflepuff material that's for sure. You're loyal just not to Dumbledore. A Ravenclaw worthy student, extremely brave, like a Gryffindor, but you are cunning and sly like a Slytherin.' _"I cannot place her!" Murmurs brake out inside the room. "She must choose her own house."

I close my eyes. My brain says Gryffindor but my heart reads Slytherin. I guess my heart means more to me than my brain. I look at Ulquiorra then Draco and Ichigo. My mind's made up. I choose… "Slytherin."

I hop off the stool an pat the Sorting Hat's, um, top. I run down the steps, and Ulquiorra picks me up. "I can walk on my own!"

"I know," he says walking over the table, "I just don't care."

"Put me down, Lucy!" I whine.

"I'm not my mother!"

"You look like her."

"I do not."

"Sure, Saiyzar, sure."

We reach the table then and Draco's got his head in his hands. "Will you two knock it off? If you continue people will think you're siblings for real!"

"I wouldn't mind," we say simultaneously and then sit down quietly.

Dumbledore stands up and begins his opening year speech. "Well, the usual warnings, Mr. Filch has asked me to once again remind you that the Dark Forest is to remain forbidden except to those lucky few who will be notified tomorrow of their schedule changes. The changes created will replace Care of Magical Creature, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology."

My eyes light up. The only classes I need are Herbology, Transfiguration and DADA. I've elected to take Divination and I'll be like a student teacher for Potions with sixth years as I'm already a potions master. With this class I'd have Divination, Transfiguration and my Potions teachings. Perhaps I can get into the choir and try out for Quittage. Not that I'd get in but it's a nice thought. When I have other free time and no Ulquiorra I'll probably go see the Whomping Willow or Sev.

"Lunaicaier," Ichigo says and I look over at him. I raise my eyebrows in question. "Are you going to eat?"

"Huh?" Then I look down. "Yes, I will. Thank you, Ichigo. Saiyzar just ignores me when I space out." I look into his chocolate eyes. "What to eat? I know!" I pull out a Popsicle from nowhere. I unwrap it and immediately shove it into my mouth. I shove it all the way inside before taking it out and lick up the side. The boys beside and across from me start to squirm in the chair.

"Lunaicaier, knock it off! Please!" U'ra whines.

"No. I want to have my popsicle. Horny men…" I finish and lean onto Ichigo's shoulder, pretending to fall asleep. At the end of the dinner, Draco leads us and the first years down into the dungeons, Ichigo holding me. The glamours take off three inches of my height. Making me six foot tall and much easier for him to carry.

When we get downstairs I cling to his robes so Sev lets him bring me to my room in his quarters. Ichigo goes to set me down and I start to whimper and cry out in terror. _He can't leave!_ "Please don't go….not alone not again."

He looks over at Sev. "Will you stay with her, please? She isn't very good with being alone." He nods and sets down on the edge. I roll over to the edge and mewl like the cat I can be. Ichigo takes the hint and lays down to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 7: First Day

**AN: So here's chapter 7. For those few reading To Steal My Soul, it isn't finished. I'm just having a hard time orgainizing my thoughts. They're often sparatic. Perhaps sometime this next week or so it'll be finished. And I'm going to start yet another story named Twisted Transistor, in which Ichi-chan's a dancer. He's still a shinigami however!**

**So R&R please!**

Chapter 7: First Day

Ichigo's POV

I wake up the next morning. Lunaicaier's laying on my chest, clinging to a familiar Black Kitty Plushy with giant eyes. The tag underneath its removable bell necklace reads _'To my dearest Lunarflower, From your Dark Prince'_. I attempt to not move. She's so familiar, and then I realize my hollow has been uncharacteristically quiet.

'Hollow?'

I hear him curse and growl. _'That's not my name, King!'_

'Well call me by name and then I'll call your name. I just don't know it.'

_'Fine, Ichigo. My name is Ichimaru_.' He mewls.

'Alright….Ichimaru.'

Just as I finish talking to him, Lunaicaier wakes up. She rolls over and looks at me. She backs up shouting apologies. I attempt to calm her down and she says sorry once again. She disappears into the adjoining bathroom. I scramble up out of the bed to find my trunk by the door. I glance at the door and when I hear the water turn on I throw on my robes and things for the day. I run out the door and into the common room.

I sit down next to Draco and sigh. "So you slept in Keta's room right?" My face burns with a blush. "I'm guessing you did. She cuddled up to you and freaked out when she woke up."

"Yep," I mewl, nodding.

He pats my back knowingly. "Come on, Saiyzar will make sure she's okay."

We stand up together and walk upstairs. On the way I think back to the conversation on the train.

_ After Lunaicaier fell asleep, Draco and Harry started arguing. When we start to pull them apart Draco screams at him, "You betray the name of Slytherin!" Harry reels back; his eyes are wide with fright. As if he cannot believe Draco yelled that at him. Draco growls and pulls out a book, Desperation by Stephen King._

_ The rest of the ride was painfully quiet._

Downstairs by comparison is extremely loud. Hundreds of students crowd at their tables, all competing to be the loudest. I sit down nest to Blaise, Theodore and Pansy as Draco introduced Lunaicaier, Saiyzar and I to them last night. "Hey, guys," I mewl before taking my seat.

Draco sighs and says, "They just love to stare, don't they?"

"Who?" Blaise asks.

"The Griffindor's. They're probably still pissed Lunaicaier chose to be in Slytherin. Stupid bastards," he replies and the others all nod.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I question softly.

"If you haven't noticed, Slytherins and Griffindors don't mix. We've tried to be civil but they just throw it back in our faces. So we've decided we do not wish to be around them and they away from us." I've quickly learned that Pansy's the gossip queen.

I nod and turn back to my pancakes and pumpkin juice. About fifteen minutes later, the twins come out. Lunaicaier yawns loudly, stretching her limbs. Saiyzar is much more put together. He looks completely awake and ready. But his small yawn gives him away. "Hey," she sets down next to me and leans against her brother, "So sleepy."

"Miss Lunaicaier, you should stay awake for now. You can sleep during your free periods after lunch." Professor Snape passes us all our schedules then.

"Why can't I sleep now, Sev?" she whines and closes her eyes.

He laughs. "Because."

"That's not an answer. You said so to Dray the other day."

"Well, I'm an adult. I can give answers like that." She pouts, eliciting another laugh from the man.

I glance down at my schedule then.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Sixth Year

Monday:

Transfiguration (Griffindor) 9:30-11:00

Divination (Ravenclaw) 11:15-12:00

Lunch 12:00-1:30

Potions (All) 1:40-3:10

Tuesday:

Flying Lessons (First Years) 10:00-11:00

Lunch 12:00-1:30

History of Magic (Hufflepuff) 2:00-3:00

Divination (Ravenclaw) 3:15-4:30

Wednesday:

Potions (All) 10:30-12:00

Lunch 12:00-1:30

Thursday:

Transfiguration (Griffindor) 9:00-11:30

Lunch 12:00-1:30

History of Magic (Hufflepuff) 2:00-3:00

Friday:

Care of Magical Creatures (Dark Forest) 12:00 am till dismissal.

"Guys, did anyone else get the extra class?" Saiyzar asks softly in his slightly unattached tone.

"I do! I do!" Lunaicaier giggles and runs a hand through her hair.

_ She giggles and lays her hand on his thigh. "I love you," he says and kisses her temple. She runs a hand through her hair and mewls out a "And I, you."_

I shake my head and say, "I do."

Draco smirks and says, "Me too."

Lunaicaier smiles wider, as if it were even possible. "This is going to be so much fun! Maybe we'll see some unicorns; maybe I can ride one. Maybe we can keep one as a pet, or maybe we can have a pet dragon!"

Draco looks at her like she's grown a third head. "You already have a dragon. You've got Safira."

"Fine," she sighs. "By the way have any of you seen her? She's two and half feet long. Her scales are sapphire blue and so are her eyes. Have you guys?"

We all shake our heads no. Except Saiyzar. He points up to the ceiling. "There she is and Skydamire is in my room with Terra."

She smiles and lets out a thank you. She stands up so quickly, freaking out the people in the hall with us. "Safira, come my friend." Lunaicaier holds out her hand and the blue creature flies down to it. She scratches the dragon behind the ears. "I love you, Safira." She walks out of the hall without another word.

I glance up at the clock; it's 9:15. No wonder she left so abruptly. We're going to be late. "Guys I gotta go to Transfiguration."

"Me as well," Saiyzar says.

"Me too," Draco.

"See you guys," Blaise calls as we walk together to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's POV

I sit on my desk to monitor the children coming in. The majority of my students are here already. Suddenly, a girl with blond and silver hair strides in a blue dragon perched on her shoulder. Lunaicaier Black, right? Yes, that is the girl's name. She looks right at me and smiles. "Hello, Professor."

My eyes open wide. How could she know who I am? She's never been in my class before. Perhaps someone told her. Yes, that must be it.

I nod my head in greeting. The Black child makes a fist and places it over her heart. She bows then. "It is a great pleasure to meet another Animagus. My brother will be most pleased. We hate sticking out."

She sets down in the seat right next to the left wall, front row. The dragon climbs down onto her desk before curling up. The girl runs her hand along her back, soothing the creature. It appears that she loves the flying reptile. Less than three minutes after she walked in, her brother, the soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Draco Malfoy race in. Well the latter two do. I don't peg Saiyzar as the frantic type.

He looks at me and bows just like his sister. I sigh and glance around the room. All my students are here even Ron Weasley.

I leap of the desk and shift back into my human form. The soul reapers all jump out of their seats and the twins giggle loudly. "Thank you for my greeting this morning, Miss Black."

"You're welcome, Professor. It truly is a pleasure to be around another Animagus. Saiyzar's always gone, always flying. And Dray never wants to be in public in his."

My eyes widen. "Mr. Malfoy, you're an Animagus. What animal?"

He ducks his head. "I'm a snow ermine." Snorts from my Griffindors erupt then. The boy noticeably flinches as if over the summer he became accustomed to kinder people. He's not at all like he used to be. Lunaicaier snarls at them and lays her hand on his.

"It's okay Draco," she whispers.

I smile. "Mr. Black?"

"I am a Vietnamese Vampire Bat."

"Oh, and what are you, Miss Black?" I ask.

She smiles brightly at me. "I am an Arctic Black Fox."

"What?"

She giggles. "I'm an Arctic Black Fox. I have the body structure and fur type of the Arctic Fox. I'm black instead of white though. It's not really conducive to hiding in the snow, right Professor?"

I laugh. "I guess not." I glance around the room. "Welcome to Sixth Year Transfiguration. This year we will be finishing ordinary transfigurations and if possible a few of you may start Animagi transformations. And we will begin studying for the NEWTs you all must take next year."

And I set in for the class.

Safira's POV

I curl up around my master's shoulder as she walks towards Divination class with Ichigo and two of his friends, Toushiro and Anyu. Keta bounces as she hums Numb by Linkin Park under her breath. She smiles at Ichigo and takes up his hand as if they were old friends and pulls him up the tower stairs.

My master doesn't pay very good attention in Divination class she falls asleep so I curl closer around her neck. She's very warm. I love her, you know? She's the only one who cares for me. She's the only one who could. She's my master.

Harry's POV

"I can't believe we have to take Potion's class, Harry."

"Ron, stop whining." My friend and I race into Professor Slughorn's room.

"Oh, Mister Potter, Rugby, how nice of you to join us." Ichigo and Lunaicaier, who stands in the back of the room, start snickering. Ron glares at them until they look away innocently.

"Um, Professor, we don't have books."

"Well then Mister Potter, get some from the cupboard." Ron and I move over to the cabinet. When we open the door we discover only two books, one looks brand new and the other is ripped and tattered. We look at one another and both try to grab at the new one. Ron wins, leaving me with the old book.

He smiles and we walk over to the group. "Today we will be making the Draught of the Living Dead. The student who brews the best potion will win this," he holds out a vial of a golden liquid, "Miss Castlionia can you guess what this is?"

She looks up and smirks, "Felix Felicis, the luck potion."

"Good. That's just what I'd expect from the new youngest Potions Master. You'll find it on page 18, Good Luck." With that we set to work.

I open the book to find it marked with notes from the previous owner. I start in on my potion and decide to follow the notes advice. I look up to where Ichigo is staring at his book with disdain before disregarding it almost completely. My new female friend is curled up with a notebook in the back of the class room as she talks with the professor. He smiles brightly at her while she seems to scribble on the page.

I turn back to the page.

Ichigo's POV

'Alright, Ichimaru, what now?' I ask.

'_I'm not going to keep helping you, Ichigo. There's only a few more steps. You're on your own'._ I sigh and start back to work.

'So how do you know this stuff?'

_'I honestly don't know, Ichigo. I just don't know.'_

I nod. 'I'm done, Maru. Or is the nickname too much?'

_'No,' _he says, _'the nickname's fine. Anything's better than hollow. It's annoying.'_

'Kay.'

I set down just as the professor says, "Excellent, Mister Kurosaki. Almost perfect." He moves away to inspect other potions.

Lunaicaier sets down next to me and whispers, "Do you want to see what I drew?"

"Sure."

"Here lookie!" She thrusts the notebook into my hands, "I drew you!" I glance at the picture. I'm sitting upon a throne made of masks, hollow masks and in the darkness is a pair of eyes. I imagine they are glowing gold, my hollow's eyes. I'm in my bankai uniform only it's covered in what I think is blood.

I glance at her. She speaks softly. "Don't fight your instincts. They'll lead you where you need to go, my friend." She rips out the page. "I believe this will be of more use to you than to me."

'What was that?' I question Ichimaru who is strangely silent.

_'Don't know. Perhaps she has the Sight.'_

'What?'

_'Visions. Perhaps they sort of manifest themselves in her artwork.'_ He sounds sort of annoyed, as per usual.

'Oh.'

_'Oh is right. Now pay attention. Harry Potter just won the Felix Felicis.' _I shake my head and turn my attention back to the class. Ichimaru's right.

I never thought I'd say that.


	10. Chapter 8: Friends For Real

**Hey look Chapter 8! Whoo! R&R please.**

Chapter 8: Friends for Real

Two Weeks Later:

Toushiro's POV

"Matsumoto, I don't care if you're ready! I'm hungry!" I shout through her, Rukia and Anyu's dorm room. Renji and Anyu stand behind me, snickering. "I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Taicho!" The door bursts open and my face is shoved into her generous assets. "You can't leave me!"

I jump backwards and walk off. "Then come on." Without further ado, I race down the staircases. The other soul reapers minus the substitute shinigami race after me.

When I get downstairs, my eyes immediately latch onto our friend. He sits laughing next to the Malfoy boy, the twin Blacks and their friends. Lunaicaier raises her head and smiles widely at me. She waves rapidly as the others laugh at her antics. She is quite funny, when you think about it.

Yesterday in Transfiguration class, she turned Blaise into a Pomeranian. I found it hilarious. And then she turned my hair into daisies. Yeah, nice girl, she's a really nice girl.

"Come on, Toushiro, sit," Ginny Weasley calls over to me. I smile at her and the other Griffindors.

Just as I take my seat the headmaster stands up. "Tonight, the students who got the extra class will begin." I see Malfoy, the twins and Ichigo high-five one another. I guess they got the class. Headmaster Dumbledore looks at Lunaicaier and Saiyzar with curiosity. The bi-hair-colored twin narrows her eyes at him, almost daring him to say something. For a second her eyes flash crimson like blood.

"_Lunaicaier's strange," Harry says._

"_How so?" my fukutaicho asks._

"_It's just….her eyes…..they turn red, blood red. They look like a vampire's." He says the latter in a whisper as if afraid to say it aloud. I almost miss what he says next. "She looks like she wants to kill, kill everyone who she doesn't like. And I'm afraid for who she doesn't."_

I shake my head to clear those thoughts. Lunaicaier smiles at the professor in that bright smile she shows everyone. I'm just not sure if that's her real smile anymore. And when she looks at me again, I'm absolutely terrified. Her sapphire eyes are cold and I can almost imagine her reaching over and killing Ichigo with the flick of her wand.

At that precise moment when I think of her actually doing this, the newest taicho begins to cough. They don't sound ordinary, almost wet, like he's coughing up water. He raises his head slightly and I can see what it really is. Blood.

Blood trickles from his mouth in thick streams. He rummages around in his outer cloak as Madame Pomfrey races up to him. She attempts to help him as do his friends minus the twins. They hold everyone back. Lunaicaier nods and he produces a syringe. The shinigami substitute jams the needle into his vein and pulls out vial after vial of the precious liquid. He smiles softly when he's done and places the napkin over the wound.

"Mr. Kurosaki," the nurse says, "I must get you down to the infirmary."

"Why?"

"You were just bleeding profusely."

"And? I'm a polynemic. I've dealt with this my entire life. I keep a needle on me just in case I have an attack." Lunaicaier lays a hand on his arm. She licks a napkin and begins to wipe up the blood that still lingers on his chin. He smiles at her kindly. "Thank you." She nods and whispers something in his ear then into her adoptive brother's.

He stands up with the twins. "I am most sorry for the problems. We will be taking him to go lay down now," the redhead says. The female one links arms with Ichigo and the trio head downstairs, Draco and Professor Snape following.

Ginny's POV

"Um hi guys."

"Hello, Ginny," Neville turns around to speak with me. There are five students from each house it seems. Luna Lovegood, Stewart Ackerley, Terry Boot, Randolph Burrow and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbot, and several other Hufflepuffs I don't really know. From Slytherin, there are the new students Ichigo Kurosaki, Lunaicaier and Saiyzar Black as well as Malfoy and Miles Bletchley. And of course there's Me, Neville, those new students Rukia Kuchki and Anyu Maylira, and of course Harry.

Harry grins at me from where he stands. The Black woman is sitting on a rock next to him, whispering in his ear. I think it's about dragons.

"_Have you seen the Ghost of John?_

_Long White Bones with the Skin all gone,_

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh_

_Wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on?_

_Have you seen the Ghost of John?_

_Long White Bones with the Skin all gone,_

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh_

_Wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on?_

I look over at Lunaicaier, my eyes wide. But she just keeps on singing into the night air. Suddenly, Ichigo and her twin start up, after a bit so does Draco and Harry. Then as creepy as it sounds Draco quits when the forest begins to echo the other four.

"_Have you seen…..(Have you seen)….the Ghost of John…( the Ghost of John)_

_Long White….(Long White)…..Bones with the skin….(Bones with the Skin)….all gone….(all gone)_

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-oooooooh_

_Wouldn't it…..(Wouldn't it)….be chilly….(be chilly)….with no skin on….(with no skin on?)_

"Tha' wou'dn' be the Ghost o' John I 'ear wou'd it?"

The song breaks off with Harry's cry of "Hagrid!"

The giant smiles. "I didn' think anyone knew that song anymor'. Tha' was a pop'lar song in my youth."

Lunaicaier swears under her breath. Ichigo giggles, so she slaps his arm.

"Professor Hagrid, I suggest we start class before Miss Black has a conniption."

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stalks out of the trees; his robes floating around his dark form. "That's not true, Sev!" She pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue. "Meanie!"

He snorts. "Hush, Mooney." Her eyes narrow and she makes a perfect impression of a pureblood. "Tonight we will be starting on pixies."

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Ichimaru's POV

Ichigo lies down next to his friend that night and she curls up on his chest, just as she has for so long. "You know," he mewls, "you're a real friend. Thank you."

She snuggles closer to him. "You're welcome, my princes." It only comes out in a whisper to soft for him to hear, but I can.


	11. Chapter 9: Halloween Night, Keta's Birth

**One of the longest chapters of Time Repented. Chapter 12 or 13's bigger.**

**So read. I wrote this on Keta's Birthday because it's a national holiday. **

**I love Halloween.**

**So yeah… R&R please.**

**And soon I'll be posting a Alice in Wonderland/Bleach story.**

Chapter 9: Halloween Night, Keta's Birthday

Rangiku's POV

"Come on Taicho! I wanna go eat! I'm hungry! There's going to be caramel apples!"

"Rangiku go without me…" The sounds of soft snores could be heard within the walls.

"Fine." I know when I'm defeated. I stomp down the stairs and make my way into the dining hall I've come to know well. When I step through the doors, my eyes automatically sweep around the room.

"Hello, Rangiku." I turn around to find Lunaicaier standing behind me. Her tiny hands clutch at a small book. "It's a nice night. Don't you agree, friend?" I blink at her. She smirks and takes up my hand. "Be very wary of wolves. Especially a white one with teal eyes.

_What? Why's she talking about wolves? That makes no sense. Why should I fear, no be wary of wolves?_ I smile back. "Thank you for the advice." She giggles and bounces over to the Slytherin table.

I sit down and begin to eat with the other Shinigami. Jack-o-Lanterns float all around us and the blonde haired twin seems unusually happy. I mean she's usually giddy but today she's twice as much. The girl looks over at us, scratch that, she looks at Harry and waves wildly. As much as I'd prefer not to get too involved with the Slytherin side, I can't help but like that girl. Her brother, I'm more than sketchy about. But Ichigo seems to like him.

"Move over Rangiku."

I glance at my taicho. "It's 'bout time you woke up, Captain. I was worried you might miss dinner." He glares at me before taking his seat.

"I hate you."

I don't have time to make a comeback to the midget as the Headmaster now demands our attention. "Happy Halloween. I have a surprise for all of you. Today, your families have been invited to Hogwarts for this night." He looks over to the caretaker. "Mr. Filch, could you please let them inside?"

The creepy old man nods and pulls on the giant doors. Just outside hordes of parents and teens stand waiting. Some run to their children, others walk slowly. A massive group of redheads envelopes Ron and Ginny. I'm guessing that's their family.

Momo grips her cousin in a bone crushing hug with a cry of, "Shiro-chan!" I smile and Shuuhei and Izuru come over to me. "Hey, Rangiku." I smile brightly.

A man and woman with platinum blond hair pad over to the Slytherin table, namely Draco. The boy hugs them. I think they're his parents. "Luc! Aunty Sissy!" Lunaicaier shrieks and hugs the duo. Saiyzar and Draco then snort and turn away. The teen glares at them half-heartedly. I know she can never really be mad at the two. I look away to watch the others pour in.

"Ichigo my wonderful son!" Isshin Kurosaki appears out of nowhere for his usual surprise attack greeting on his son. Ichigo narrows his eyes and kicks the man square in the jaw. "Why would you do that to your father?" he wails as the twin Kurosaki sisters appear shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You never learn," Karin says stoically. She obviously doesn't care. The twins turn their attention to Ichigo then.

"Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu yells and runs to her brother. Karin is more subtle with her movements but the results are the same. The twins hug their brother tightly. They must have missed him.

Orihime and the rest of the ryoka look between their friend and us before sitting beside the majority. The twins sit next to their onii-sama and Byakuya takes the spot next to Rukia.

After everyone settles, Lunaicaier glances around before turning her head downward. She seems sad. Suddenly, "Mooney, have you missed us?" She perks up, a wide, bright smile lighting up her face.

"Ana, Bella!" Two teens pop into the room. One has blood red and black hair with a blue and a brown eye. The other sports dark brown, almost black hair and purplish eyes.

The smaller of the two hugs the blond girl. Then the trio takes their place next to her friends.

Draco's POV

Lunaicaier's cousin and adoptive brother sit down next to her. The smaller, Hannibel tickles her, eliciting a giggle from the girl. She shies away from the boy and into Ichigo's side. "Ichi, save me!"

He laughs and places a hand on her back. "Yuzu, Karin, I want you to meet my friends, Lunaicaier, Saiyzar, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Millicent."

"Hello, I'm Yuzu," the light haired twin says, "that's Karin." The group collectively waves before turning back to their own families, save for my female friend. She just clings to the orangette's side. After a bit Anathema and Hannibel stand up. They nod to Saiyzar who snaps his fingers. Immediately afterwards a giant cake shows up. Every conversation in the hall comes to an abrupt halt.

"Happy Birthday, Mooney!"

"I hate all of you," she growls. "I really hate you."

"Oh, come on… Lunaicaier," the boys say, "Enjoy your birthday for once. Come on, please."

"Fine." The blue eyed woman leans backwards, jaw clenched. "I want fireworks though."

"Well," Hannibel giggles, "there might be inside your presents." Saiyzar snaps his fingers again, and a monstrous mountain of gifts fills the isle way of the hall. Lunaicaier's eyes widen exponentially.

"All these for me?"

"Minus a few or one," the orange haired boy says. She looks at him questioningly. "Just open your presents."

"Okay." The girl scowls at the pile. She sneers Snape-like and jumps into the gifts, head first. Sounds of ripping paper erupt from within, and a shoebox comes hurling out. Ichigo's hand snatches it from the air and he sets it on the table. "Dray catch!" A soccer ball comes flying out next. I reach out and grab it.

Ichigo mouths "drop it."

"Why?" My question is answered in the next second with a barrage of presents. "What the heck?"

"It is a game. Her third favorite," Saiyzar speaks up.

"Third?"

Saiyzar catches a bag of fireworks. Who gives fireworks? "Yes, she likes soccer and football more." He ducks when another shoebox rockets at him. Luckily, Ichigo manages to ensnare it. "She likes at least partial contact sports. Especially, when she can bruise someone else and not get in trouble."

"She'd be a fine beater then."

"You know it."

I glance over at an irate Dumbledork. He glares at the presents, or more likely the teenager underneath. You couldn't miss the look of hatred in the man's eyes even if you were blind.

"Hey, guys! I love Shock and Barrel so much!" Lunaicaier shouts at the top of her soprano lungs.

"Who's Shock and Barrel?" Blaise asks.

Hannibel and Anathema make like twins and both reply with, "Some of our friends. They call Mooney, Lock. Together they're the Trickertreater Eaters."

I turn at the blonde girl's brother. "Do not ask. We do not know." I nod.

The teen bursts from what's left of her gift mound, a broom in her hand. "Lookie, Saiyzar-tan! I gotsted a bwoom! I wuvses me fwends!" I blink not used to this side of the teen. She turns to my godfather, a smile plastered to her silver toned face. "Sevy! Can I gow pway wit Ichi n' Saiyzaw n' Hawy n' Dway? Pweeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeee! Pwetty !"

The man's right eye trembles. I've never seen that before. "Yes, if they wish to come." A look of surprise erupts on Dumbledork's face. I guess he doesn't know how Lunaicaier can grow on people.

"Yay! Wets gow!" The boys laugh but follow her outside anyway after Ichigo stoops to hug his sisters.

"I'll see you later tonight. Okay?" They nod.

Lunaicaier's arm wraps around my waist and she drags me out the great hall doors. 'Oh god, help me.'

Suddenly, the girl stops and closes her eyes and sinks to the floor, crying out in pain.

Muramasa's POV

I close my eyes tightly. The voices of the zanpactou clear in my head. This is how it all started with me hearing them cry out for freedom. But a select few seem extremely happy in their captivity. Take Hyorinmaru for example. She loves Toushiro so much. She would rather die than completely leave the midget alone.

"Please, let us come out."

"Please free us, Lord Muramasa."

"Help us. Please, Lord Muramasa."

"God, just shut up!" My breathing grows sharp and I clutch my head in my hands. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Mura, are you okay?" Keta's voice rings out clearly in my head. It makes her so sad to see me in pain. But I cannot take it anymore. Her mind links with mine and she mewls out a, "Let me help you, cousin. I love you." Immediately, the weight disappears from my mind, but Keta's screaming. Her cries develop a desperate edge, and I try to grasp the voices back.

"Keta, give them to me."

"No. They're hurting you. I can't allow that. I love you too much, Mura."

In a matter of moments, the zanpactou stop and Keta's passed out.

Harry's POV

Without realizing I moved, I'm beside the strange Black. Ichigo, Malfoy and Saiyzar are beside me; Ichigo being the closest to her as he holds her in his arms. Blood covers her cheeks as if she were crying it. Maybe she is.

Her twin growls at the orangette, grabbing her from his arms. He coddles her and whispers something in her ear. The girl stills as if asleep. "Let us get you outside."

"Mr. Black, we must take her to the infirmary," Madame Pomfrey says, racing up to us.

Saiyzar growls at her. "Only if you want her to kill someone. She is petrified of anything remotely close to a hospital. That is where she was so often when she was little. I am not going to scare her anymore."

"What?"

The redhead closes his eyes, a single strand of red flowing from his eye. 'They are crying blood!' "Her mother, her real one, abused her. She tried to kill her so many times. She was so scared when I first met her. She was so terrified of people. Besides, our adoptive parents and our 'uncle', she would not trust anyone." He kisses her forehead. "She will be fine. She just needs to be outside."

"Why?"

"She is cursed to never sleep whilst the moon is up. She just needs to be with Kushina for a bit and she will be fine."

Without another word, the teenager stands up and walks away with his sister. I follow on some indescribable instinct as does Ichigo and Malfoy. When others attempt to follow us, Ichigo turns around and says, "Stay put. Leave Lunaicaier to us."

Outside the rain that has pounded all day finally quits. The other boys stop and the bi-color haired woman is put down. Saiyzar sits, leaning against a tree. "Kurosaki, if you dare hurt her, I will kill you again, and this time you will have no way to beat me."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, trash. I am Ulquiorra Verion Schiffer. Well, I used to be."

I look at Malfoy, and her returns my confused expression. "Whatdaya mean, used to?"

"Keta, yes that is Lunaicaier's real name, helped me find out who I really am. My mother was forced into marriage with my _**father**_. Only he wasn't really my father. I do not have one. I have two mothers."

"What?" I shriek, disturbed. It didn't sound like his parents were just simple lesbians. It sounds as if the two women actually created him **on their own**.

"I have two mothers. No male was needed in my creation as my mothers were not human. When you aren't human, there can be no real need for opposite sex reproduction. If you are still confused, they were angels, fallen angels. By the names of, Rosiel Murceilago and Lucifer Morningstar. My true name is Verion Saiyzar Castiel Murceilago Morningstar."

"Castiel as in the angel Castiel?"

"Obviously. He's my uncle."

"So," Ichigo says, "you're an angel. Why are you working for Aizen then?"

Saiyzar rolls his eyes. "I am not an angel, Kurosaki. I am part angel. When I was fourteen, my mother, Rosiel was murdered by the arch angel, Uriel. My sister, Violetta and I had to leave to save ourselves. But it was for naught." He closes his eyes more red tears falling down.

"A vampire turned my sister and me, and then left. You see, Kurosaki," he looks at Ichigo sadness and pain splattered across his features, "newborn vampires are not meant to be on their own. Without a meal shortly after they are turned, they shall go into bloodlust and eventually die. I let my sister kill me to save her. I love her more than you could ever know. Contrary to popular belief, arrancars and hollows can feel emotion just as much as humans and shinigami.

"And to answer your question, Lord Aizen gives us the way to a place where we all can live without fear. He has shown us the path to true happiness. But we have to fight for it. That is why I work with, not for, Lord Aizen. In true reality, I am not supposed to fight ever but Lord Aizen can do nothing about it if I do. That is why I became the cuarto espada. I am supposed to be the primo and Keta is the cero."

"HOLD ON! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" we scream. "We don't understand."

So for the next hour, the two proceed to tell Draco and me about the shinigami, arrancar and the Winter War. "So that is why we are here."

About that time, Lunaicaier, I mean Keta wakes up. "U'ra?"

The boy smiles. "Yes master."

"Ulquiorra Verion Saiyzar Castiel Murceilago Morningstar! What did I tell you about calling me master? Just because I've taken over your apprenticeship, doesn't mean you get to call me your master." He snorts and curls up to her side. She looks up at us. "I already know U'ra told you all what's going on." She looks over at Ichigo a smile peeking up on her face.

"I hope we can still be friends, Ichigo. You and me too, Ichimaru."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Who's Ichimaru?" I ask.

The orangette lowers his eyes. "He's my hollow." The boy's brown pools open suddenly and the sclera becomes black and irises, golden.

_"I'm nobody's, Aibou. It's good to see you again, my princess. Ichigo may not remember you but I do."_ He leans forward, kissing the girl hungrily. She responds in kind but with much more fervor.

"That's not true. You're mine."

_"That I am. That we are. Yours forever my only."_

Ichigo growls. "Go away, Ichimaru." His eyes fade back to their original color, and the male collapses back onto the ground. "He's always trying to do that. At least, we finally have half an understanding now. Although, I'd be willing to let him obliterate some paperwork for me. I abhor paperwork. "By the way, you never got your last present, loony mooney."

She jerks to look at him. "Who told you that name?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but Malfoy butts in. "Ulquiorra told us."

She sighs. "Fine, I want my present though." She holds out her hand expectantly. The two ex-enemies laugh and toss a small package at her. She stares at it before ripping the paper apart and off. Inside is a tinny shivering cloak.

The cloak expands suddenly into a young dementor. 'Oh god. Not again.' Keta though seems unnerved by the dark soul stealing creature. She even scratches it under its bony chin.

"I'll call you Fluffy."


	12. Chapter 10: First Kisses and Telling the

**So, if Anyu gets her half of Her Name is Alice done, we can post it. I really like that song. But Eyeshine's still better. Listen to it, you'll love it. Ichigo's voice actor, Johnny Young Bosch is the lead singer.**

**R&R**

**Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia/Luna Rosario Kushina Murceilago-Morningstar**

Chapter 10: First Kisses and Telling the Truth

Orihime's POV

I smile at Uryu and Chad before walking off the way I saw Ulquiorra go. I know it's him. Only he could make my heart start beating so fast. I've missed him so much, and now here he is, a gift that only God could bring me.

There he is! The arrancar has his eyes closed, head tilted up to the moon. His mouth is slightly parted, showing off his sharper than normal canines. His hand clutches at his left shoulder, and a slight hiss of pain comes from his usually dual colored lips. Red blooms from the place where his claws dig into his flesh.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing?"

The arrancar spins around with a snarl. When he sees me however, his expression changes to surprise. "Miss Inoue. How…. how did you know it was me?" His wide green eyes take in my relaxed posture, and he leans back against the tree. "I guess it doesn't matter, Ichigo knows who I am now too."

"You told Ichigo?" He nods.

"I never answered your question, did I?" He sighs. "I am hungry and I do not wish to bug my master for a meal."

"Hungry? Master?"

"Yes, my master is the girl masquerading as my adoptive sister. She has taken care of me ever since I became an arrancar. I have to ask you a question, Miss Inoue…"

"Call me Orihime." He gives me a surprised look once again. "I'm serious, Ulquiorra. Call me Orihime."

"All right, Miss Ino… Orihime." I find myself grinning at him. "Do you believe in vampires?"

I blink rapidly. "Yes, but why would you ask that?"

"Orihime… I am a vampire."

Against my conscious will, I take a few steps back. I immediately regret it when the boy turns away, eyes blurry with unshed tears. This time with a conscious mind, I walk up to him. "I don't care." Before he has time to react, I brush my lips against his. My eyes flutter shut. I part my lips for his inquisitive tongue and the kiss deepens. I know my movements are clumsy but he doesn't seem to mind.

After a bit we part, a rare smile on his face. "Thank you, Onna."

"For what?"

" For returning my love."

Renji's POV

"I love you, Anyu." The little bluenette giggles.

"Love you too, Renji." Her small hand traces the tattoos on my chest before running over the scar on my side. Her brother, Darin is sleeping on a couch just beyond us. She and he have been talking for hours, trying to catch up on everything.

"Oh, taicho, there must be someone you have an eye for."

I raise my head to see Rangiku harassing her captain. He seems very unlike himself now. A bright red blush stains his tanned cheeks. "Well, I do. But I don't think she likes me." My eyes widen in surprise. I had no idea Captain Hitsugaya liked someone. He's never showed interest in anyone.

"Who? Come on taicho, tell me!" He mumbles something to soft for even his lutenuite to hear. "What?"

"You."

She smirks. "Good."

A soft kiss has the childlike man stunned. "Wha?"

"I like you too."

Ichimaru's POV

_'Kiss her stupid.'_

'But she's sleeping,' comes my Aibou's reply.

_'No she's not. It's nighttime. She's actually waiting for you to kiss her.'_

'I can't.'

_'Do it, little brother.'_ I clasp my hands over my mouth but the damage is already done.

'What?... Ichimaru, why did you call me that?'

_'Because,' _I say,_ 'we really are brothers. I just died.'_

'But you can't… you're a hollow…. I'm human…. we can't… no…..'

'He's telling the truth, Ichigo.'

I roll my eyes. _'Thanks for backing me up ZanZan.'_

'I hate you.'

_'No you don't.'_

'Fine.'

'Zangetsu, is this really the truth?'

'Yeah. You and Ichimaru are twins.'

_'And Keta is our mate.'_


	13. Interlude 2 & Chapter 11: Parselwhat!

**Please read, I am so tired… I've been awake and awake and awake!**

**And then I went to bed, and was awake and awake and awake… then I gave up…**

**So I'm working on a comic book just for fun. You might like it. It's called Murder Girls and it has of course death, death, love, death, murder and did I mention death?**

**If I ever get it published I'll poste that I have on my stories and on my profile. If you want to see what I've done, not Anyu, leave me your email and I send you pictures. But for nothing else. Kay?**

**If you think I should try and publish it once finished, tell me. I'm a bit skeptical of it all.**

**So R&R. Enjoy others pain and good old Basilisks.**

Interlude: Goodbye and Good Riddance

Anyu's POV

"Why's Orihime so happy?" I question Renji as people all around say their last goodbyes to their families. He looks over at the strawberry blond; lips pressed in a tight line. "Maybe she found a guy she likes, besides Ichigo." He starts to laugh, and when he quits a chaste kiss is pressed to my lips.

A crash from the east side of the entrance hall has everyone spinning around. Isshin Kurosaki is laying on the floor where Ichigo and Karin are kicking him. Lunaicaier is cackling at his misfortune and shuffling a deck of cards she always seems to have on her. The little dementor of her's curled up on her lap, apparently sleeping. Its little bony hand entangled in her outer robes. Saiyzar's reading a book, as per usual. Their family's cheering for Ichigo to "beat him into the ground."

Is everyone from that family crazy?

"My precious children, why would you hurt your father so much?"

"Because you're annoying!"

"But we have to leave you, my wonderful son!"

"Good Riddance." Lunaicaier laughs.

Chapter 11: Parselwhat?

Ichigo's POV  
><em>Blood coats down her muzzle. Its blood, crimson and sweet, has me salivating, my panther side hungry. Keta laps at my ear, a fox-like smile turning up the corners of her muzzle. "Eat, Ichigo. You've been deigning your bloodlust for much too long. Feast on its flesh my prince." I run my sandpapery tongue over my jowls and bite into its flesh.<em>

My eyes snap open, and feeling no warmth beside me, I shoot up and start frantically searching for my mate. "Keta?" 

"Yes, Ichigo?" I shriek and fall onto the ground to see her smirking at me. Her hand clutches at her shoulder, and a red tinge coats her fingers.

"K-keta, you're bleeding!"

"I know," she says and shakes her head, "Ulquiorra was hungry, and I cannot leave my fledgling alone to feed himself. He needs to eat once to twice a week. I try to feed him every two to three days. He's quite a glutton."

"Why do you feed him so much?"

She sighs. "Fledglings, even eternal ones such as U'ra, will kill their prey if they don't eat frequently. And as his Master, it is my responsibility to see that he eats enough. In Hueco Mundo, Saya, as his marked, feeds U'ra. It's kinda like you and me."

"So... Ulquiorra and Szayzel are mates?"

"No! U'ra loves Orihime, Ichigo! Szayzel's a polynemic too. Speaking of polynemics…" She takes up my hand, lifting my wrist up to her mouth and biting down. A moan escapes her lips, and she pushes me onto the bed. Her petal soft lips brush over mine, and for the next two hours, we find paradise.

Severus's POV

I smile lightly as Ichigo, Lunaicaier, Saiyzar and my godson run into the clearing for tonight's class. Lunaicaier and Ichigo are holding hands; delight in just being around each other clear on their faces. Lunaicaier's stormy sapphire eyes blaze with a protective fire, when she sees Draco trip.

In a split second, she has her arms around his waist, stopping him from falling into the dust. His grey eyes are wide with surprise as she pulls him up to her chest. "Are you okay, Dray?"

"Yeah, Looney Mooney."

"Bastard."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nu uhh!"

"Don't. Just don't." Ichigo stops Lunaicaier from responding, sending the dual hair colored girl into a fit. She pouts at him and just sits on the ground by Saiyzar. She leans against his legs and closes her beautiful eyes. "Don't fall asleep."

"Mm-not. But I didn't get any sleep earlier either."

"As if you could or want to."

"Ewe!" Draco shrieks, "I don't wanna hear about the two of you having sex!"

Everyone, including myself, stop and stare at the duo. "Way to broadcast it, Dray." She nods at Ichigo and shouts, "Yes, Ichigo and I had sex! And it was amazing! Now shut up!"

Hagrid, who just walked in the clearing, stops and blinks before clearing his throat. "Well, today, I brought a real treat for you all." He pulls a snake from his pocket, a smile peaking at his lips from behind the nest of hair he calls a beard. "A baby basilisk! He or she, whatever it turns out to be doesn't have its killing gaze yet, so it's safe to look at his or her eyes.

Ichigo takes in a big breath, a bright grin on his face. A series of hisses from Lunaicaier's, Ichigo's and Harry's mouths have me shocked, to say the least. "Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Black, you're parselmouths?"

"What's a parselmouth?" Miss Maylira asks, confusion on at least a few faces.

"We can talk to snakes," Lunaicaier supplies calmly.

"Professor, can I keep it?" Ichigo asks, brown eyes flaring gold.

"Umm, I guess." The half-giant hands the tiny snake over to the boy, who cradles it as gently, as one would a newborn baby.

"So precious," he says, "such a precious baby. So beautiful. I'll name you Ilibeth. Such a precious girl." He looks back up at Hagrid and says, "thank you. She's perfect."


	14. Chapter 12: Hogsmead Village

**Hiya! I would love more reviewers. I'd make me feel loved. And just so you all know… I'll never drop a story I'm posting on fanfiction. Even if I lose inspiration… And I will be redoing Why Wait For Holloween (Halloween)? Just not yet. I can't… I have no inspiration for that one.**

**So thanks. Read and review please.**

Chapter 12: Hogsmead Village

Rukia's POV

I skip down the staircase, Chappy in the outer pocket of my robes. I regret bringing a stuffed toy for her. My god, she won't stop running everywhere and agitating everyone. I honestly don't have a problem but she was mean to Bruce earlier, which makes Captain Hitsugaya angry. He's come to like the little mod soul.

Down at the entrance hall, I can just make out a tuff of orange hair, Ichigo. Beside him is of course Lunaicaier Black. They're laughing. I haven't seen Ichigo laugh that much ever. And beside her is Fluffy the Dementor floating about. As much as I don't like the dark power it radiates, it's kinda cute! The girl holds out a hand to it and whispers something I can't understand. It's not a human language. It cannot be; it sounds too close to a snake's hissing. Parseltongue, no doubt.

Ichigo giggles and hisses something to it as well. He hands over a folded sheet of parchment and points to me. The dementor nods or as close to nodding as it can get and glides over to me. It drops the note in between my feet and stands there expectantly. It makes a chuffing noise and points erratically at the parchment. I think it takes after its master. But there's no need to make the critter wait. So I bend down and pick it up.

Ichigo makes an 'open up' motion and waits patiently for once. Prick.

Dear Rukia,

We need you to come to Three Broomsticks with the others. We want butterbeer. Then we need to go to Honeydukes. We (Lunaicaier) need chocolate. Come with us. This is not an option. Come.

Come.

Come.

Come.

Do it!

Come.

Come.

Come.

Come.

!

Thank you!

Love,

Saiyzar, Draco, Blaise, Milicent, Pansy, Theodore, Ichigo and Lunaicaier!

Ps. Come!

I look at the group who giggles and looks away. "Fine!" I mouth and turn around to find the other Shinigami.

Severus' POV

I watch out of the astronomy tower window as the students leave for their weekend trip. "Finally a bit of peace," I whisper and recline in the chair for a bit of light reading. I've never been so thankful for the trips. I hope her friends like my present though.

Too bad I can't see it.

All week I've been fighting with Albus to keep Lunaicaier's new familiar with her. He's convinced it's going to kill the students. What he doesn't realize that Fluffy's not an ordinary dementor. Once bonded to someone it cannot go against their wishes. Now Albus should be worried about himself considering Patronuses can't work on it. I hope Lunaicaier wants Fluffy to steal his soul. It'd be funny to watch.

Ulquiorra's POV

I collapse into my chair in Three Broomsticks, sighing all the while. The star of my worst nightmares minus the ones of my turning and my childhood, sits across from me, trying not to bounce all over the walls. Severus gave her chocolate before we left. Awful horrible man. It's like giving me marshmallows. Which I have a bag of in my cloak.

I _**love**_ marshmallows! Absolutely adore them. Chocolate covered marshmallows, strawberry marshmallows, jumbo marshmallows, midget marshmallows. Mmm… _Marshmallows._

"Saiyzar Eruran Black, wake up!"

I jerk backwards. My chair follows, making me fall onto the floor. Our table erupts in laughter then. I grab onto the table and pull myself off the ground, barely suppressing the urge to either crucio or cero them all. I force myself to breathe in and out slowly. My anger eventually dissipates, leaving me calm and collected.

I pull out the bag of marshmallows and start to munch on them as if it were the most normal thing in the world. While the majority of my friends stare open mouthed. Keta smirks and asks even though she knows the answer, "Can I have one?"

"No."

"Fine then I won't share my chocolate." Said candy gets pulled out of nowhere.

"You wouldn't anyway. The two of you don't share candy with anyone."

"Stay out of this, Dray," we growl, as twin like as we can be. We share a glance, smiling brightly. Her hand curls round mine under the table. Normally it'd be our tails but that would be suspicious. She gives it a squeeze and just lets them rest together, rubbing her thumb against the backside. The other's feeding her chocolate addiction.

I really wouldn't mind her being my real sister. Even Violetta and I don't get along this well. But that's not fair; I've been around Keta longer. I love her, brotherly of course. But I do.

Toushiro's POV

Inside Honeydukes later that day, Ichigo's eating a sucker and attempting to get Lunaicaier and Saiyzar to try this blood flavored candy. I honestly don't know why.

"Come on guys! You'll like it."

"No we won't!" They've been slowly dissipating into twin mode all day. Now the duo say the exact same things at the exact same time. It's creepy if I've ever heard it. Almost as creepy as Gin Ichimaru's smiles. I barely suppress a shiver.

"Yes you will!"

"Nu uhh."

"Uhh huh."

"Nu uhh."

"Uhh huh."

"Nu uhh."

"Uhh huh."

"Nu uhh."

"Nu uhh."

"That's right. Nu uhh."

"Dang."

"Oh my god! Enough!" I finally scream. "Lunaicaier and Saiyzar just try it. Ichigo stop force feeding people. Alright?" Silence. "Good!"

The twins pout but take the candy from the smirking substitute shinigami. "It's good!" Lunaicaier mewls. Saiyzar agrees and the curl up together munching on the scarlet hard candy.

Outside our group crowds to get warm minus the twins and myself. "Aren't you guys cold?" I ask, actually concerned.

"No. We don't get cold like others. We lived in Northern Romania and Russia in the winters. I love the cold. Don't you as well?" Lunaicaier questions, her fingers interlaced with her brothers.

"Well yes, but it's very uncommon."

"Very true, Shiro." Normally I'd tell off anyone who called me but I can't find the heart to yell at her. A rustle over by the base of a building has me, whipping my head over to see what's there. My eyes widen.

"What's wrong, Taicho?"

"Oh nothing, Rangiku." I make the motion that I will tell them later. If I can keep quiet for right now, cause in the bushes was the cyan eyes of Grimmjow Jagurjauges.


	15. Chapter 13: Interrogation

**So Chapter 13! Out of the 24 I have done. Now I sleep! Enjoy. R&R.**

Chapter 13: Interrogation

Grimmjow's POV

April 26th 16 A.D.

_I hold my hand out to the girl, just waiting for her to take it. Bloody tears drip from her face in rivulets and a sob arises from her silver toned throat. My prince, her fiancé's dead. Has been for four months but now another problem has arisen. Her baby, their baby lies on the porch of a church. Alone. She can't keep him, not if she wants him safe._

_ I pull her to my chest and we, my sister and me, lead her away from her pain. "Shh… I'll keep you safe. Safe and sound. You'll be safe. Safe and sound…"_

_ Keta._

Present Day

I grin as Keta links arms with Ulquiorra. I may not be the fondest of the bat man, but even I can see how much they care for one another. Hell, when Ulquiorra was fighting Kurosaki she was watching from the rooftop of Las Noches, praying he'd be okay. And you know he didn't win. So against Lucy's original plans, Keta got her to bring her son and the rest of the arrancar back to life. What can I say? When your family for years has been creatures designed to kill, maim and slaughter, you come to love them. Even if you could die because of it.

The snowy haired midget turns to look over at the bushes where I hide. I pull back as quickly as I possibly can. I don't need to cause more problems here. I just hope the boy didn't see me. That might end badly. I'm sure someone already suspects Keta, I mean Lunaicaier. She's never been good at blending in.

Why should she? She's talented, beautiful, smart and an all around good person. I've never seen her totally completely hate someone with all her heart minus Lancaster. That man had it coming for killing her friends and Chris.

I better get back, now that I know she's okay. 'Goodbye, Princess Ketakoshka Castlionia.'

Ichigo's POV

"We've gotta go. I promise to feed you later," I whisper to Keta pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and taking off with the others. She stares after me and I glance one last time at her before rounding the corner. We don't quit running until we make it to the warded classroom Professor Dumbledore left for our use. Rukia shuts the door tightly behind us, after making sure we weren't followed. "Alright, spill, Toushiro. What did you see?"

"Grimmjow Jagurjauges."

"What!"

"You heard me. He was watching us, more specifically Lunaicaier and Saiyzar."

"Why would they be watching those two?"

_'Hmm. I wonder why, stupid shinigami. And they really wonder why they're having so much trouble with the arrancar. And Toushiro too. Prodigy my foot.'_

'Be nice, Ichimaru.'

_ 'Not in my vocabulary. Now if you said, 'Shut the fuck up.' I… still wouldn't listen.'_ I laugh attracting the attention of the others.

"What are you doing, Ichigo? What's so funny?" Toushiro questions, eyes hardening to teal marbles. I bite my lip not sure what I should say. If I can tell the truth. "Tell us now!" My eyes widen in fear.

"It's nothing, Maru just said a joke. I found it funny."

"Who's Maru?" Rukia asks.

"Umm…. my hollow. We've come to decent terms with one another."

_'Uh oh, brother, you're gonna be in so much trouble.'_

'Shut up.'

_'I love you.'_

I visibly gag. "Eewie! I might throw up, Maru! You bastard! That's creepy! You can't say that!" He cackles loudly filling my thoughts with my brother's laughter.

"What'd he say?"

I turn to Rangiku. "I didn't realize I spoke aloud. He said 'I love you.' Freak."

'I am not. That hurts my feelings.'

'You don't have feelings.'

'Boys, behave.'

'Yes, ZanZan.'

"What now?"

"Zangetsu's interfering with our argument again. Meanie." The stares of the other transfers have me giggling. I realize I've gotten more childish but I obviously don't care. It's just nice to be happy and Keta makes me that.

Keta's POV

I sigh and round the corner. I'm lonely. Ulquiorra had homework for all the classes I don't have with him. So he left me. I've decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower. I like it up there. As a plus, Ichi likes it too. That makes life easier. If one of us is feeling bad, we'll go up and the other will find us. I'm especially good at that. At least Maru thinks so.

"Oh, Miss Black. I was just looking for you. We need to have a talk." I look up to see that Professor Dumbledore speaking.

I narrow my eyes, hoping he cannot see them turn red in anger and agitation. He irritates me. "But Professor, I was on my way to the Astronomy Tower."

"I'm afraid this cannot wait. I need to ask you a few questions, Miss Black." I snarl silently and follow the aging wizard. I absolutely hate him, pompous prick. He leads me to a niche in the wall where a phoenix statue stands guard. "Sherbet Lemon." The statue spirals upwards revealing a staircase of stone. When I refuse to move, Dumbledork says, "My office is just up those steps." I glare at him and march up the stairs.

Inside, he gestures to a plush seat, and I take it watching the paintings on the walls move and interact with one another. "Why am I here?"

"I just want to know a few things." He smiles grandfather-like, presumably to reassure me but I don't like this situation. I don't like it one bit.

"I want my brother."

"There is no need to involve Mr. Black in this. I just want to know where you and he are from." I can feel the unfamiliar nudging of Legilimency against my mind.

I snarl at him, shoving my Oclumency shields down. "Stay out of my mind!" I wrap my arms around my chest in a protective manor, from a habit I created as a child in my mother's rage; the terror I felt in my home all those years ago awakening inside of me. "You don't belong there! You aren't one of Us!"

I spin around and race from the room, eyes changing solidly to the red of blood as my brand of tears spill downward, staining my cloak and face. I hit a solid object and glance upwards, Ulquiorra. My arms wrap around his middle and I cry and cry and cry.


	16. Chapter 14: Safe and Sound

**I've been waiting to upload this chapter. Cause I love this song. As the title states, it was inspired by Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. I'm going to start listing my smon ispiration because it's a good way for me to get my favorite songs out in the open, especially to people who would never listen to them otherwise.**

**On a side note: I can't wait for The Hunger Games movie to come out. I loved the books! Loved them! Oh! And I can't wait until One For The Money comes out too. I read those books too.**

**So enjoy. R&R. please.**

Chapter 14: Safe and Sound (Inspiration from Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars)

Minerva's POV

On an instinct I cannot describe, I'm out walking the halls as if waiting for something. My anxiety that started when Albus told me he was going to talk to Lunaicaier has been growing steadily all day. I don't know when I stopped thinking of her as just an ordinary student. But then again she's never been ordinary. Her brother could melt into the background but she would take charge and stand on stage in front of thousands. I don't think she could ever try to be and ordinary child; it's not her nature.

I've seen the way she smiles so sadly with a gleam of pain in her eyes when she looks at Mr. Kurosaki. But when the boy looks back at her, happiness alights her face. I've seen the way she seems to almost cry when she hears of orphans' and abused children's stories. I've seen the hatred she has for the high and mighty purebloods.

I've even seen her cry, just once. She was tucked back into a secret niche in the library, a creepy doll with a stitch scar face, black yarn hair, a gothic purple dress and black hollows for eyes. She had said, "Capernicus, why am I so sad? Why can't I forget? Why can't I?" A picture of two boys that look like they could be related to the Kurosaki boy hold onto each of the hands of a little girl with multicolored hair was clenched into her hand; edges stained with blood.

"_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

She closed her eyes, heaving out a sob and curled up tighter around the picture and her doll.

The day I saw her is burned into my memory like a horrible scar. All the pain she has felt reflected in those words. She apparently didn't see me as she hasn't said a word. By the way Mr. Black and Mr. Kurosaki hold her and make her smile, they must know. They have to know what happened to her. I want to ask so I can know what made the strong willed woman wail so horribly. But I cannot bring myself to do it. Something in me cries that it's too awful for anyone to know, including herself.

But what could be so bad. Her brother said she was abused but, the abused stories you usually hear of wouldn't make a girl like her cry so bad. Even when she's happy a haunting look looms behind her eyes. The poor girl. Who could ever do something like that to someone as sweet as Lunaicaier Vallen Black? Who could?

My attention is pulled away from my thoughts when the person inhabiting them comes round the corner, cradled in her adoptive brother's arms. His cloak is stained with blood and the distinct sound of the girls wails fill the air. Mr. Black seems about to cry as well, but not from his own pain but hers.

"Mr. Black, what has happened?" I yell, running toward them.

The boy doesn't even look up. "I do not know. She will not tell me. She will be okay. I just need to get her to a secluded place. And quickly."

"Then we must take her to Poppy's personal rooms."

"But…" his eyes are wide.

"They are closest and she doesn't have to go into the actual infirmary."

He nods, worrying his lip with his teeth. "Just promise me, you will not ever hurt her. She does not deserve that. Never again." My breath hitches in but I don't speak only nod and lead him to Poppy's rooms.

She's reading a book when we get inside. In an instant she has taken in the bloody cloak, Lunaicaier's crying and the worried looks on both my and Mr. Black's face. "Put her there."

The girl's brother places her on the bed with gentleness, I've never seen him exhibit before. He sets back, still clutching to her hand. Her eyes open partly and she whispers, "Sev, Draco and Harry? Where are they? Where's Ichigo and Ichimaru? They can't be gone again, U'ra. I can't be alone again."

"They did not go. I will get them. You just need to stay here with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. I promise you will be okay. You will never be alone, ever again. Okay?" She nods, lying back onto the bed. The redheaded teenager snaps his fingers, the same doll I saw in the library appearing next to her. He rummages in his outer pockets to find a bag. "Accio, picture."

He sets the picture, a still muggle photo in her hand and forces her to take it. "Now, Capernicus and Garra will watch over you. Would you like that? Would you like to see Garra again?"

"Yeah, I wanna see Garra again. I miss him."

"I do too. Look at your hand. He's right there. You're son's right there, Keta. Garra will take good care of you. Okay? I'm going to go look for our friends and Severus now."

"Ichigo and Ichimaru?"

"Yes, Ichigo and Ichimaru too."

"Okay, U'ra." She stares lovingly at the photograph of her 'son?' and her brother takes off.

I set down next to the bed but she doesn't notice. She's too engrossed in the photo that doesn't even move. The boy in the picture has pale blue eyes but the rest resembles the boys from the photo she had that night. His reddish brown hair and pale skin, facial structure, body structure, everything. _'Is he really her son?'_

Ulquiorra's POV

I race down the hallway, trying to avoid having to dispel my Gigi and sonido to the people my greatest friend wants. I've already gotten a hold of Severus and Draco, I ran into them while they were having a conversation coming from the astronomy tower. They're already on the way to Madame Pomfrey's rooms.

I round yet another corner to find Harry with his friends. "Harry!"

He spins around, a smile peeking at his lips, "Yes, Saiyzar?"

"Lunaicaier wants you. She's in Madame Pomfrey's rooms. She won't tell any of us what happened until you, Severus, Draco and Ichigo get there." His eyes widen and he bids his friends farewell, telling them they cannot follow now.

I run away then nodding to the two left behind, towards Kurosaki's reatsu signature. I'm so glad, I still have that ability. Too bad I cannot call out my zanpactou. I need my mother now. I really need her help. She's better at this kind of stuff then me.

Near the entrance hall, I see him staring out of a window. "Ichigo, Keta needs you, now!" He turns to look at me and nods, taking off with me on his tail.

Minerva's POV

When Mr. Black comes back with Mr. Kurosaki, Lunaicaier's eyes open up fully. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…" she croons and holds out a hand for the boy. The picture she's been caressing falls to the floor and under the bed. The girl sobs out a, "Garra!" Blood spills down her cheeks like tears bathing her neck in the sticky fluid.

Fluffy, who appeared just a short while ago, comes up the photo in his hand. He lays it on the bed next to her then floats above the bed making little whimpering noises every now and again. She strokes it tenderly still not letting go of Mr. Kurosaki's hand. A change in the flow of magic within the air startles us all especially when an albino duplicate of Mr. Kurosaki shimmers into view.

"Ichimaru!" Ichigo shrieks and falls onto the floor. The duplicate only snickers; a dangerous smile plays upon his lips.

The girl who we gathered for starts to cry harder. "Maru!" She hurtles out of bed and into his arms.

"It's okay. I'm here, now. We're both here." The colored twin stands up then. She takes up his hand too, cuddling up to them. "Are you hungry?" She nods. "Okay. Ichi, feed her."

The orangette who's been smiling all this time, spins around faster than you can say Quittage. "What?"

The albino only blinks, not phased by his outburst. "If I feed her, I cannot stay outside for as long. And she needs both of us."

"Fine. I would have anyways."

"I know, brother."

The newcomer, Ichimaru, I guess, hands over the young woman. "Alright, eat up." Mr. Kurosaki tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. Lunaicaier leans forward, mouth opened to bite. A moment after she does, a moan passes from her lips. A crash from the south side tells me Mr. Black has gone. When Lunaicaier finally pulls back, she looks more like herself. She stares at Harry for a few moments with wide eyes before looking away.

The two twins set down on the blood spattered sheets and hold her. In a few minutes, the girl is fast asleep. About that time, her brother pads back inside. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not supposed to be near my master when she feeds."

"Master?" Poppy asks, eyebrows furrowed together.  
>"Yes, Keta has been taking care of me." Suddenly he seems to have caught his mistake. "I meant Lunaicaier. But I guess it does not matter anymore. And I am supposed to be the more careful of us. Lord Aizen shall not be happy when he learns of my slip up. I am supposed to protect Keta. What kind of espada am I if I cannot keep his adopted daughter safe? What kind of vampire am I if I cannot keep my surrogate sire's secrets? Apparently, I have difficulties keeping my trap shut." He smiles weakly. "Szayzel has always said that of me. If my own best friend thinks that then I must be quite talkative…" The boy grows quiet.<p>

"So you're on the dark's side," I say softy.

"Not necessarily. Darkness is like insanity, it is in the eye of the beholder. We are here to find Tom's son. And I have finally got a lock on why Keta was crying. Dumbledore tried to get information out of her. He tried Legilimency." Severus inhales sharply. "No he didn't get anything, Keta's both an Oclumens and a Legilimens. But he got her back to the state we've been trying to pull her away from. The state she was in as a child."

"Can someone who's been on the light side suddenly change without repercussions?"

I turn to look at the school healer. "Yes," Severus says without pause, "especially if you're going under Lu-Keta and Saiyzar's…"

"Ulquiorra, my real name is Ulquiorra."

"Oh. But yes if you go under Keta and Ulquiorra's guise you will be alright. Is that what you want Poppy?"

"Yes. Albus has crossed the final straw."

"Me as well," I say.

"Alright, then it's settled. Welcome to the Dark Side."

_"We have Cookies!"_

We all turn to stare Ichimaru who's trying not to laugh. Ulquiorra sighs and questions Harry, "What about you?"

"I won't tell but I need to think about this." The redhead smirks. Suddenly the arrancar stills.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said,_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

In Keta's sleep a song tumbles from her throat. The same song I heard that day. In a matter of minutes, Ulquiorra's face is died a crimson tone from his own blood laced tears. Just what is she dreaming of?

Keta's POV

In my dream world….

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

I cradle the little bundle that is my son, our son. He cries out as I set him on that porch, tears so different from my own falling from his pale blue eyes. I place a kiss on his forehead and just set for a bit, consoling his fears as best as I can.

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

"Mommy, has to go now. Be a good boy, Garra." He giggles. "Yes, you are a good boy. I love you. Yes, mommy loves you."

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

I turn around trying my hardest to ignore, my baby boy's cries. Grimmjow waits for me on the dark street, lips pressed into a tight line. I give myself one last glance back to the baby wailing into the night for me. "I love you Garra."

_I remember you said,_

_Don't leave me here alone_

I lay my head next to Chris'. The werewolf smiles. "Are you okay?" I nod and take up his hand, warmer then Maru's used to be.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

His body falls to the ground along the grass, eyes wide and glassy in death. His hand clenched in a deadly fist. Dead, death, die, dead. To live is to die. To die is to live._  
><em> 

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

And by the time those eyes close, I'm already lost. Lost within the darkness of madness.

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

My hand wraps around his and my eyes glaze over with red. I can't take this anymore. They're going to pay. Pay dearly. I cackle, lost in the madness. But at least he is safe now.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

They boys are gone in the darkness. But they're safe now. I'll follow I promise._  
><em> 

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

Ulquiorra growls, watching the shinigami out the window in Kitzan's estate. "I do not like it here. Too many stupid soul reapers."

"So you think, Kitzan and Uncle Ginny are stupid, U'ra."

"I did not say they were, Keta." He wraps his black nailed hands around mine and lays his head on top of mine._  
><em> 

_Everything's on fire_

We sneak out of the house, trying our hardest not to be spotted. I'm scared. There's so much fighting and I know Kitzan's out there for U'ra and me. I'm terrified that the Head Captain will come and the world as I know it will disappear into flames.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

My Onikai, Hallibel pats my head before following Coyote, Ggio, Lilinette, my Kitzan and Uncle Ginny out the door. Here in Las Noches where I've been so safe, fights still rage. I'm scared again.

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

I shriek. U'ra's trying so hard to keep me safe. But he isn't thinking of himself. "Don't do it, Ichigo!"

___Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

The fire roars around us. I'm worthless. Ulquiorra's losing and I cannot help. 'Please, don't take him. Don't take my best friend.'

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

When U'ra wakes again, it's in the arms of my adult form in hell, my demonic form. He attempts to get up but I push him back to the ground. "You're alright. No one will hurt you here. I won't let them." I pet his hair, lulling the vampire into sleep.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Please don't take them all from me! I can't take it anymore. I promised Ulquiorra I'd protect him, Lucy. I promised. Let me keep my promise. Just this time." The fallen angel looks thoughtful and nods granting my wish because she can **this time**._  
><em> 

_Just close your eyes_

We're all together in Hueco Mundo again. Just as it should be.

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

Kitzan holds me in his arms, gently rocking me back and forth. His chocolate eyes gleam with a kindness few have ever known. I being one of the lucky few. I lay my head against his chest and fall asleep.

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

I open my eyes to find my family all with me; no one's dead or scared. We're safe. We're safe and sound._ I'm safe and sound._


	17. Chapter 15: To Fear a Boggart

**I like this Chapter. That's all I have to say. Oh and Review.**

Chapter 15: To Fear a Boggart

Ichigo's POV

"Attention students! Those students who have the extra class will attend DADA class at 2:45 today. No exceptions."

I groan aloud, my sound mimicked by my mate and Ulquiorra. "Why is it when we have something planed for us all to do, we have to do something else?" he says and slams his head against the table ledge.

Keta's left eye trembles with agitation. That's new. Normally her right one would. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I really don't want to do this. I've got a really, really bad feeling about this whole thing." She sighs and lies down on her arms. "A really bad feeling."

So at 2:36 our tiny group walks inside the DADA classroom door. I motion for my friends to join with Ron, Hermione and the Shinigami. "Hey, Ichigo," Renji whispers, "so have you and Lunaicaier shagged yet?" I look at him bewildered. Where had that come from? "I'm guessing that's a no. I figured you haven't yet."

"Actually yes. And Keta's amazing in bed." I turn my gaze to said lover who seems spaced out. A flash of blue and silver from her IPod lets me know why. I nudge her and make the motions for pulling out an ear bud. She hands the left one to me and we lean up against the walls.

"White Rabbit

Straight Jacket

Your magic white rabbit

Has left its writing on the wall

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the hole

We're falling and we're losing control

You're pulling us, dragging us down this dead end road

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the hole"

I shake my head and just listen, glancing around at the room I've never been in. "Whatcha listening to Ichigo?" Anyu asks from across the room.

"White Rabbit by Egypt Central. It's Lunaicaier's IPod."

"What?"

"It's Lunaicaier's IPod."

"No, the song."

"White Rabbit. No, it's not about Chappy, Rukia, so don't ask." The black haired woman pouts and sticks her nose up into the air. "It's about tyranny."

"So like Hitler." Keta stiffens and her hands curl into claws. Thankfully, the bell rings saving us from the bloodbath that was sure to come.

"Be silent, all of you. Today we will be working with Boggarts. I know some of you have already had this lesson but I prefer to reteach it myself. As you can see, the members of the special class are here as well. They are to be learning this lesson alongside the rest of you. Now who's going first?"

He sneers at the Griffindors minus Harry, "How about Mr. Weasley. Remember, Riddikulus."

The boy pales and walks up to a cabinet up at the classroom head. In an instant, a giant Black Widow Spider is in front of him. It snaps its pinchers in a menacing way and scuttles ever closer. The carrot top pulls out a wand and utters a "Riddikulus." In that instant the spider's in a pink bunny costume and laughter erupts in the room.

"Acceptable. Mr. Abari."

Renji narrows his eyes and follow Ron's lead. The Boggart suddenly becomes an anaconda. It opens its maw to eat him. "Riddikulus." A jack in the box.

"Miss Kuchki."

Rukia doesn't seem as calm when she pads up to the front. And she has reason to be. Her worst fear is the ex-ninth espada masquerading as Kaien Shiba. "Hello, Rukia. Miss me?" Her eyes widen and she backs up a few steps. "Don't you want to go play?" Her eyes harden.

"Wrong question. Riddikulus!" A clown but there's not much of a stretch there.

"Mr. Hitsugaya."

Toushiro is just as calm as always but his eyes betray him. What is his worst fear? Perhaps fire. My suspicions are proven half-right when a man with a pistol and the room appears to have been lit on fire. Toushiro seems frozen to the spot, terrified of either the man or the flames. "It's been a long time, Toushiro. Did you miss your father?"

The taicho of the tenth division grits his teeth and shouts, "You're not my dad! Riddikulus!" A bandit slips on the suddenly appearing ice.

"Miss Matsumoto."

Hers is Gin Ichimaru, sword poised to kill her. But the Boggart has one detail off. His eyes are opened and brown not red. "Riddikulus."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry stalks up there, wand already out, posture relaxed. But nothing happens. "I am not afraid. I will never be afraid. The worst has already happened." He smirks and waits. The Boggart changes into Lord Voldemort but he still seems cool. "Riddikulus." He doesn't wait for the result, just turns around and walks off as if nothing had happened. Which is a puppy with the most adorable bunny ears. Wow.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Miss Maylira."

Anyu's turn. She takes a deep breath in waiting. And the Boggart becomes a boy and a hollow. The same hollow that claimed her life. "Come on, Anyu. Let's play, now."

"St-stay away, Jack. St-stay away fr-from m-me!"

"Anyu! Be calm. You'll be alright." Keta calls and the bluenette nods.

"Alright. I can do this one. Riddikulus!" Now all that's left is Renji in a maid outfit. Now that one is funny.

"Anyu!"

"What I think it's sexy. Can you do that in real life?" He laughs and pulls her into a kiss. When they part Anyu says, "I'm serious."

"Oh, I'm not sexy enough for you now."

Keta nods at me. I know what she's thinking. "Nope, you need to grow out your hair, dye it silver and blond and get some boobs, different tattoos and get a sex change." The room erupts into glorious laughter.

"No, Ichigo. He's already female," Keta says, giggling. When the man scowls, she smirks and utters a "We love you, Renji."

"Alright, alright. It's your turn, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Ok!" I pad up to the front, barely stopping to glare when Keta pinches my butt. She only smiles and I see her stop the music on her IPod, tucking it into the front pocket of her robe. I have her full attention.

The Boggart in front of me still looking like maid Renji tilts its head and smirks. It shifts into my brother and me, hands laced together, smirking. The two doubles are covered in blood and laughing while the sticky red liquid spills from their mouths. The Ichimaru twin grins widely, showing off sharpened incisors. He nudges my counterpart and he nods. My double growls, eyes flashing yellow and the pupils narrow into slits. His mouth parts, canine's enlarging and he leaps, now a panther.

In that split second my vision grows much sharper and I leap out of the way. My own head tilts and I hiss out in Parseltongue a _"pathetic. You'll never be as good a panther as myself. Silly creature. Riddikulus!"_ The creature shrieks and turns into two little black kitties. I look over at the blond vampire who gives me a knowing grin.

'_That sucked, twin.'_

'Shut it.'

_'I thought you forgot about what we were, or rather are.'_

'How could I forget our panther blood. It one of the few things we had in common.'

_'Well, we obviously don't share a sense of humor.'_

'So true, Snow White.'

_'Shuddap!"_

"Okay, let's keep going." Snape seems a bit pale. "Mr. Black, you're next."

Ulquiorra sighs and strides up, a frown permanently etched onto his face. I think I heard him mutter, "How troublesome. I would rather drink hot sauce again." The espada stands patiently as the creature studies him. It cracks and fizzles becoming a young girl with black hair and vivid emerald eyes. Her clothes are drenched in blood and the head of an older female version of Ulquiorra is clenched in her arms.

"Big brother, why didn't you save me and mom? Why'd you abandon us? Why, big brother?"

Ulquiorra backs up, eyes widening. "Violetta. Mi hermana. Mi amor. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname."(1) Suddenly, his spoken language changes. "S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, petite sœur."(2) His green eyes flash with anger and hatred. "How dare you impersonate her. Riddikulus!" He turns back around, seething only to be embraced by Keta.

"It's okay, little brother. Hush, it wasn't your fault."

"So why am I still here?"

"Because, the gods desided to give you to me. I'm glad they did or I'd be lonely." He nods, and they part, tears lingering in his eyes. "It's okay."

"Are you alright, Mr. Black?" The arrancar nods again. "Okay, then, Miss Black would you like to go next."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Then why'd you ask, Sev?"

"I was being polite."

"Fine." My mate closes her eyes, clearly worried. When she takes her place in the front of the classroom, it grows quiet. Everyone wanting to see what's got her worked up. Her eyes open just as it shifts forms. Darkness envelopes the room and in the center is herself. Her double just lifts an arm, lifting the darkness and displaying the bodies everywhere. Even myself and Ichimaru. We have the second most care given to our bodies, Garra keeping the most.

He's wrapped in a blanket; his eyes clouded in death. A teddy bear lies beside him and a plush pillow beneath his head. Maru and I are handcuffed together, not that it matters. Our hands clenched together. Pillows rest beneath our bodies, and our eyes are gently closed as if sleeping. The rest are mangled. Their blood covers everything including the pillows and Garra's blanket. Maru being the only pristine white thing.

Keta screams, drawing back into herself. "No, no. This cannot be. I could never do this."

"_Yes, you could and you know it."_ The double brushes a hair from her face._ So easy, just a quick twist and their head pops off. You know that, too. After all, I'm you. I know every little thing about a pretty little orphan like yourself. Now please behave or, I might have to kill everyone else you care about. Scratch that. You'll kill them, now won't you?"_

"It's not real, Lunaicaier. It's not real. She's not you!" I shout.

Keta's eyes narrow and flash silver. "You're right, I'm not my mother. I could never kill my family. _'Stupid Creature. You shall pay. Riddikulus!'"_ But she doesn't stop there. When it changes into a gothic Dumbledore, she grabs it by the throat and starts squeezing. "_'Pathetic. You should die.'"._ But instead of finishing the deed, the beautiful blond, drops it, and she runs to me.

I wrap her in my arms, attempting to consul the vampiress. "Umm," Severus says, clearly surprised and worried by the situation. "Class dismissed. Get out!" The teacher looks down at us, "take all the time you need." I nod slowly and hug her closer. She whimpers in slight discomfort and before long, falls asleep on my chest.

Spanish: My sister. My love. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

French: Please forgive me, little sister.


	18. Chapter 16: A Means to an End

**So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stuff. My computer died. The motherboard was fried so I had to get a whole new one. I've named it Shiro Jr. It's pretty and white and silver and It reminds me of Toushiro.**

**So enjoy this chap and the one after it. **

**Get ready for your mind to be blown…**

Chapter 16: A Means to an End

Harry's POV

She laughs at me, a hand laced in my own. Her boyfriend has her left hands. Suddenly, she lets go of mine to give Ichigo a kiss. I don't know why she wanted me to accompany her, Ichigo, Draco and Ulquiorra to our Friday class but they do. Keta's just like Luna Lovegood, always doing things that don't make a lick of sense.

Fluffy and Terra, Ulquiorra's blue fruit bat, they won't tell me how she turned blue, are flying behind us. Fluffy has taken a liking to clinging onto my robes like a small child. It probably has something to do with the fact that he can speak Parseltongue. It's really weird. But I don't think he could harm a single soul.

Minus Professor Dumbledore. Speaking of him, the more time I spend with my newfound friends, the more I've begun to hate the man. What he did to Keta can never be forgiven. It's not right; it took three days for her to be completely stable again.

Ulquiorra said when Keta's adoptive father, Lord Souske Aizen found out about what he did, he was furious. Supposedly, it took the majority of his arrancar to keep him from coming here and ripping Professor Dumbledore a new one. As I said before, he was livid.

Speaking of Dumbledore once again, I think I might be willing to defect to the dark side, if his treatment of my friend continues.

I really don't think Lord Voldemort is as cruel as him. It could be worth it.

"Harry?"

I look up at Ginny. Her head's tilted sideways in question. "Huh?"

Keta takes up my hand again. "Hello, Ginny," she mewls, "Let's go over here, Harry-chan!" I laugh at her use of the Japanese title. She drags my friends and me over to a giant grey boulder shaded by an overly large redwood tree. Ginny growls low in her throat and for some reason only Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Keta and I seem to hear it. I tilt my head in question to Keta and she shrugs.

The sapphire eyed vampiress lifts me up into her lap and I let out an unmanly squeak. Draco sniggers and gives me an 'I'm so glad I'm not you' look. Prick. She, catching my distress, pets at my head and pulls me to rest on her… generous assets. Ichigo shakes his head and places his hand on her own. "I love you," he mouths. Then, she responds in kind.

The Slytherins around me smirk and smile, before returning their attentions to the professors now striding into the clearing. "Hiya, Sev!" Keta cowls, waving her unoccupied hand. The head of house snorts and greets her back. A sense of vertigo envelopes me as Keta stands up, throwing me over her shoulder.

"Lunaicaier! Put me down!"

"Umm… I have to think on it… no."

She starts to bounce me as she finishes her sentence. This is so embarrassing… She doesn't seem to care and just bounces me more. Suddenly, she tosses me high up into the air. She moves out of the way… and I land on my feet.

"Harry!" Ginny cries, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You shouldn't have been able to land at all," Keta whispers in my ear. "Harry, who were your parents?" Her hand wraps 'round mine. When she speaks again, it's much louder. "He's fine, Miss Weasley. I would never intentionally harm Harry, other than to prank him. I knew he'd be okay."

Ginny growls, "And how would you know that?"

"I'm a mild psychic," Keta snarls with just as much bite. The usually happy woman turns scarily quiet, and her hands are clenched into deadly fists.

Halfway through our lesson on the different types of demon, which seems to put Keta and Ulquiorra into more comfortable moods, she stiffens considerably. "Get going, everyone."

"Miss Black?" Keta's eyes flash an ominous red and she clutches me to her bosom.

"Stay near me and U'ra," she whispers. A howl, a werewolf's howl sounds in the nearby woods. Then more and more wolfen cries arise. Keta's claws, usually subtle, dig into my sides.

In moments, the class is split apart and we, Keta, Ulquiorra, Ichigo and I take to one direction. I'm on Keta's back, seeing as she's the fastest of all of us. Even with the extra weight, she's still faster than her boyfriend and brother. A couple of howls behind us have Keta dropping me onto the ground.

Ichigo stands poised on his toes as if ready to jump. Ulquiorra has his fingers splayed, displaying his claws, and his sneer shows off his fangs. Keta's back is straight. She's not even in a fighting pose. Only the red glint of her irises and the slight curl of her fingers show she's waiting to kill something. "Get behind me, Harry-chan!" she cries as one of the creatures hurls out at us.

She pushes me behind and races at it. Her fist connects with its side, and I can hear the sickening crack of ribs breaking. Blood spills from its mouth and I can hear another crack from the one Ulquiorra's now attacked. One barrels out from the brush near Ichigo.

The orangette growls and several minor creaks and crackles can be heard from his own form. Suddenly, where he was is a night black panther snarling. He grips the wolf's neck in his jaws and shakes, throwing it against a tree.

The crackling of steps on brush has me whirling around. A white and brown one bares its teeth before lunging at me. I cower but its fangs never meet my flesh. I open my eyes to where a black one with dark grey eyes wrestles with it. The black wolf claws at its eyes, leaving bloody sightless gashes, and well placed bite through the jugular has it stilling. The black one sits back and wags its fluffy tail.

A howl, loud and menacing, behind me gets the one who saved me excited. A silver one, tiny in stature, pads over to where I am and nuzzles my hand. The black panther, Ichigo lopes out, Ulquiorra behind him.

The black wolf shrinks back into itself, fear in its eyes. The silver one tilts its head and sniffs the air. It yips excitedly and the black wolf perks up. They stretch their front paws in front of them and push upwards, shifting into… Keta and Professor Snape?

Where the silver one was, stands my female friend, so my savior was Snape? That makes no sense. He hates me. Right?

"So, Harry-chan can I try something?" Keta says, seemingly uncaring of the fact that Snape's in front of us. I nod.

She brings a silver toned finger to her lips before opening to bite. Blood wells at the wound, and I gasp. A slight red haze comes over my vision. I creep forward instinctively, and my mouth parts, panting softly. Canine teeth prick at my lower lip, and I move closer. The finger is pressed to my tongue. I close my mouth around it, suckling the bloodied wound.

"Is it good, Harry-chan?" Keta whispers in my ear, "is my blood good for you, little vampire?" I moan and suckle harder. Keta pulls back suddenly, and I cannot keep the tasty treat.

Suddenly, the red haze vanishes, leaving behind a kind of empty feeling. "Wha-what was that?" I mewl.

"You're a vampire, Harry-chan. A born vampire."

I take a step back, fear imminent on my face. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

She smirks. "You. Are. A. Vampire. Harry." I blink rapidly.

"I'm a vampire?"

She snickers and says, "Yes, a vampire like Ulquiorra and me." She sighs. "Harry, who are you really?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. That's all I am. That's all I've ever been."

"Are you sure? Like really, really sure?" I down cast my eyes. I don't know. My head tilts downward as well. "That's what I thought. Sev!"

"Yes?"

"I want to know who Harry really is."

He nods and runs off. While I watch him lope away, Keta wraps her arms around me, bringing her wrist to my face again. "Bite, Harry," she whispers, and I comply. The sticky liquid slides down my throat, coating its surface with the deliciousness. I pant and bite harder, clutching to the wrist with my own hands. "Enough."

I pull back suddenly, my appetite gone. "What'd you do?" I ask.

"The Master Vampire voice. Harry… I don't know how you'll take this but, you're sort of my fledgling now. Like U'ra."

"Huh?"

She sighs. "You don't know much about vampires, do you?" I shake my head, 'no'. "That's what I thought." She pinches the bridge of her nose in agitation, and says, "Vampire's who are not Masters, without Masters, belong to whatever Master Vampire awakens their vampiric side. Only about three vampires in the world are Masters without Masters. I am one of them. Do you understand at least this much?"

"Yes."

"Alright. So, Harry, you're a vampire. You need to drink blood. If you're thirsty, come find Ichigo, Ulquiorra or me. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Okay! That's all you need to know for now! Let's get to the castle!" Ichigo smirks and shifts back into his panther form. Ulquiorra and Keta however change into their Animaguses. Ulquiorra flies off with Ichigo, Keta and me on his heels, err… wings.

When we get inside the Great Hall, everyone's there. My friends change back and laugh at the shocked expressions many wear. Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and our friends race over.

"Oh! Are you all okay?" the Transfiguration teacher questions as she looks us over for wounds.

"We're fine, Minerva." Keta pulls me to her side as she replies. Ichigo sniggers, and turns his head away at my death glare. My master, I guess, cards her fingers through my hair. I lean into her touch, eyes slipping closed. A purr? rumbles from my throat, and I curl up closer. Keta lifts me up into her arms and hums a melody so entrancing that I fall asleep.

I wake three hours later in Professor Snape's office.

"Harry?" I open my eyes. "We're going to find out who you are now, okay?" I nod. "Okay."

A needle pricks my finger, spilling my precious lifeblood. The sharp stinging pain wakes me up fully. I'm awake in time to see the potion on Snape's desk turn red. A creepy voice comes from within, shaking me with surprise.

"Salazar Kyūketsuki Lamia Riddle.

Mother: Samanthia Araignée.

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Oh, crap.

Araignée- French: Spider

Kyūketsuki- Japanese: Vampire

Lamia- Latin: Vampire


	19. Chapter 17: Outside The Lies

**So if the last chapter didn't really get you… perhaps this one will.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 17: Outside The Lies

Keta's POV

"_Salazar Kyūketsuki Lamia Riddle._

_Mother: Samanthia Araignée._

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

Harry's eyes open wide, and he backs up. He locks gazes with me, tears glistening in those avada kadavra green eyes. "Harry-chan?"

"It's Salazar, Keta. Salazar Kyūketsuki Lamia Riddle. Professor Snape, you're an order member. How did I end up with the Potters?"

"I don't know," he says, "as far as we had known you had been taken by Dumbledore. We didn't know what exactly happened to you though."

Harry, no Salazar snarls and punches the wall. "How could he? How could that bastard take me from my family?"

"Salazar," Sev says softly, "you need to know something." Salazar quirks an eyebrow. "Your mother, Samanthia Araignée died shortly after you were taken. She took down many an order member in the process however. She was an amazing woman, demon or not."

"What?"

Sev chuckles. "Sam was half spider demon, half succubus. She was perhaps the craziest woman I'd ever met. But she was a good woman and she'd be proud of you, just like your sister would be."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Lilie Ten'notsukai Akki Akujin Kijo Riddle. She's your twin. She lives in Japan under the name Orihime Inoue."

"Onna?" U'ra mewls shocked, "Orihime's your sister?"

"No way!" Ichigo and I shout.

Sev looks at us, clearly confused. "What's it to you?"

"Orihime," Ichigo whispers, "is one of my best friends."

"And my girlfriend," U'ra says. "That could explain her strange outlook on life. Does she even know?"

"No, Tom sent her to Japan shortly after Sam's death. He didn't want her to get hurt."

Salazar looks at Ichigo, eyes wide and bright. "C-can I m-meet her?" he asks, softly, eyes widening even more. "I mean I just wanna meet my sister. Just once."

The orangette smiles and pats Salazar's head. "I'm sure that'd be fine. Can you come to Japan over Holiday Break?" He nods. "Then you can meet her then. I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to meet you. And her father as well."

"Really?"

"Really…" Ichigo ruffles Salazar's hair bringing something to my attention.

"Hey, Sev! Salazar can't really look like this, right? There has to be a glamour on him. And probably Orihime too."

Sev looks thoughtful before saying, "Yes, Salazar and Lilie were fraternal twins, and Salazar looked more like his father than Lilie. So yes it must be a glamour of some kind. But until we know what, none of my potions or spells can reverse it."

I meet U'ra's eyes, and a smirk play upon our lips. We've got more twin-like in the past few months. I almost wish, no I wish he was my twin. He'd be good at it. After all, he's an amazing older brother to Violetta, and that's what counts. Not that he's not there, but how he would and has died for her, as an older brother should. "But, Sev, our Grimoire has a spell."

"Your what?"

"Our Grimoire," we say on the verge of laughter, "our spellbook. It contains a spell to destroy glamours as well as create new ones so that no one will be suspicious of what we have done to poor little Salazar here."

Salazar's eyes alight with curiosity and happiness. "Can we do it!" he shouts, oozing excitement with every breath.

"Not yet," U'ra says, "the Grimoire happens to be in the Las Noches library. Seeing as only Keta and myself can get inside without our permission, it is the safest place for it. When you come to Japan with us, we will perform the spell. It may hurt, but it will be worth the pain." Salazar nods, still clearly excited.

"Okay!" We laugh, and I pull his head to my chest. And he falls asleep at last.

Lilie- Lilly: German

Ten'notsukai- Angel: Japanese

Akki, Akujin, Kijo - Demon: Japanese


	20. Chapter 18:Remember Me

**Hey, I'm going to start posting two chapters of Time Repented every week in order to get this little thing over and done with.**

**Sorry if that makes you mad, but I'm almost done with this story outside of Fanfiction. I'm on chapter 32...**

**So, yeah. Just so you know, this chapter and from here on out contains Yaoi (not graffic but still there) between Harry and Draco.**

**Sorry if that doesn't float your boat.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 18: Remember Me

Ulquiorra's POV

A week after we found out about Salazar's true identity, it became time for all of us to head off to Japan, for it was winter break. Salazar's friends were not that happy, but he promised to come to the Weasley house Christmas day. Of course he asked if we would come, but Keta and I need to go home. He asked if he could meet his father. We said probably.

Now, we're racing to the train, Salazar and Draco on Keta's back. She said they'd take too long. She wants to get a compartment all to ourselves so Keta, Ichigo and I can change forms. Earlier this morning, Ichigo's ears popped up in the middle of the common room. Thankfully, no one was in it. His eyes haven't changed from their slitted, golden, panther state, but then again Salazar's and mine have turned crimson from our hunger. Ichigo and Draco said they'd feed us once we got that compartment.

Once inside, Salazar puts a simple locking charm on the door and promptly pounces on Draco. Yesterday, he came clean to Draco about how he's felt about the wizard since they were fourth years. Draco surprisingly returned his feelings after slapping him. Why are betas so violent?

I swear they all are! Ichigo, Ichimaru, Lord Aizen, Anathema, Hanibel, Muramasa. Wait. I just named all male betas, didn't I? I change my mind. Male betas are violent. Not that female Alpha's are any better. They have a woman's silver tongue combined with the need to kill all competition.

Keta smiles at me, and Ichigo nods. He pulls down the neck of his t-shirt, does he ever get cold? Not that I'm any better. But still. My fangs elongate and my pupils constrict. I clutch at his arms and bite swiftly into his neck, moaning at the amazing flavor. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"It's alright, Ulquiorra. I'm used to being bitten. Keta likes to eat… a lot."

"Oh, hush," she mewls, sucking on a blood lollipop. She pulls Ichigo into her seat and curls up around him. "My Ichi!" Her eyes close, and she slips into sleep.

"So precious, my lunar angel," he murmurs and runs a hand through her bi-colored locks. His ears pop up and his tail wraps around her arm. They're black like his panther form, not the bright orange I thought they'd be. "Ulquiorra," he says softly, "do you think I could change sides?"

"I thought you already did."

"I mean publicly."

"You can do whatever you set your mind to. But I do not find it a smart thing to do as of yet. Perhaps you should wait for a while, maybe the end of the year when we all show our true colors. It would be the smart thing to do at least for now."

"If you think it'd be best."

"I do." I look over at Draco and Salazar; they're curled around each other, sleeping too. "Do you think Salazar and Draco are good matches for one another?"

"Actually, yes. Some of the best loves start as hatred. After all, I've grown to care about Ichimaru, and I use to wish that he'd die."

"True, very true."

Ichigo's POV

At King's Cross Station, I shake Salazar and Draco awake, Keta having already woken up a few minutes ago. "Come on, if you want to come with us, you need to get up. The garganta will be opening in a few minutes," Keta says.

"M-kay." Keta and Ulquiorra grab their blood pops, passing one to Salazar. The vampires smile around them and walk out the door into the crowded corridor. Once outside the train, Keta leads us to a shaded area and puts a simple spiritual pressure masking spell on it.

"Go ahead, U'ra."

"Where should I open it?"

"Las Noches. Tom, Sev, Luc and Aunty Sissy are already there. Maybe Aunty Yukari as well."

"Aunty Yukari?"

"Kitzan's sister."

"Do you miss her that much?"

"Yes, I do." Ulquiorra chuckles and makes a motion with his hand. The garganta rips the air into two, a black gaping hole in the fabric of the world. When Salazar and Draco make no move to go into the hole, Keta smirks and pushes them inside. "Keep going or you'll be stuck forever!"

I laugh and stride in after Ulquiorra, leaving Keta for last. Draco and Salazar look around with awe. "This is where you live!" Draco cries.

"Yes this is," Ulquiorra replies calmly, leading us into Las Noches.

The guards at the door stand aside with a, "Welcome home, Prince Ulquiorra and Princess Ketakoshka."

"Prince Ulquiorra?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucy's the Queen of Hell and as her son, U'ra's the prince." She smirks and nods at the arrancar, taking off down the hall. Ulquiorra laughs under his breath, and we all run after her. Keta suddenly stops at these giant doors so quickly that we all collide with one another. "Oww!" she cries, "that hurt!"

The doors open to reveal a softly laughing Souske Aizen on his throne. A man who must be Lord Voldemort sits on one next to the arrancar leader. "So, Keta," Aizen asks," are you going to explain why you have brought Ichigo Kurosaki and Harry Potter here?"

"Well, Kitzan, I brought Ichi-chan because he and Maru are my mates, and I didn't bring a Harry Potter. There is no Harry Potter. But I did bring a Salazar KyūketsukiLamia Riddle."

"Salazar?" Voldemort says, blinking in awe.

"Yes. It's me, Dad." He tilts his head up to stare his father in the eye. "Remember me?"

Tears stream from the Dark Lord's eyes. "Oh, Salazar. I thought you were dead. We couldn't find you."

"It's okay. I just wanted to meet you and then eventually Lilie. Ichigo said I could."

"You know my daughter?" he asks me.

"Yeah, but I've known her as Orihime."

"Orihime's your kid?" the espada shout, clearly shocked.

"Yes, after Samanthia, Salazar and Lilie's mother died, I sent her to Japan. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"I'm sorry, Tom," Aizen says, looking away from the Dark Lord.

"Why?"

"We kidnapped her about a year ago."

"It's fine. You would never strike me as one to hurt an innocent unless you had to. Especially after meeting Yukari."

"Aunty Yukari was here!" Keta shouts, eyes wide and bright.

"Yes, she was. No, she isn't here now. And no, you can't call her. She has school, so stop pouting, Ani-kan. And please take off your glamours. The two of you don't look like yourselves. Ulquiorra, you look like your mother."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do, U'ra," Keta says, eliciting a scowl from the teen. She looks at Salazar and asks, "Do you wish for me to take off your glamour as well?"

"Yes."

"As you wish."

_"Reveal."_ Ulquiorra's hair shortens and darkens, turning to black. His eyes become the luminescent acid green I remember and his skin pales even further. Keta's hair lengthens and becomes four different colors: blonde, silver, white and black. Her skin becomes just a shade lighter, more to the silver tone of her hair, and she becomes three or so inches taller.

Salazar on the other hand changes the most. He grows about five inches, right eye turning red, the left still avada kadavra green. Dark brown hair changes to a lighter shade with blue, purple and green streaks. His skin is lighter, and wickedly sharp incisor teeth prick at his lip. His eyelashes lengthen, and he takes on a curvier figure. Bottom line: he's freaking hot.

"Salazar," Keta asks, "how do you feel?"

"Wonderful," he hisses, a seductive tone to his voice.

"Good, little vampiric incubus."

"Incubus?"

Three Days Later: Riddle Manor

Salazar's POV

"Salazar, we have a surprise for you!"

"Do I want it?"

"I should hope so." At the new voice, I turn around to see a girl about my age with long orange hair and a voluptuous body. "After all, I'm your sister."

"Lilie?"

"The one and only." She takes a seat beside me, grey eyes shining. "Yes, I already knew who I am. I just couldn't get away. It's really nice to meet you, twin."

"It's really nice to meet you, too." I hug my sister tightly, surprising myself when my tail emerges to wrap around her arm. Damn, that thing's going to take some getting used to.


	21. Chapter 19: Christmas

**Here's the second chapter of my second double post.**

Chapter 19: Christmas, the Not-so-Golden-Boy and Shinigami

Christmas Eve: Riddle Manor

Lilie's POV (Orihime will now be called Lilie!)

"Papa, will we see Souske and the others tomorrow before I have to go back to Japan and Salazar to the Burrow?"

My father looks at me over his book, a small smile on his face. "Of course, Lilie," he says, "we've been invited to Las Noches for their Christmas celebration tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, Keta and Ulquiorra decorated. I hear that they had to deposit the bodies in a different place this year."

"Bodies?"

"It's a Castlionia, Karyushima and Morningstar tradition to decorate with blood and skulls and thing like that. Apparently for being a right awful mess, they say it's kinda beautiful."

"How can gore and death be beautiful?"

"You've got to remember what families we are talking about here. The Morningstars have always been Angels until Ulquiorra and Sebastian. The Karyushimas have always been hollows until Ichigo and later Garra. And the Castlionias have had no distinction in their species but the most common were werewolves and demons. Until Keta there had been no vampire or soul reaper in the family, and Muramasa had been the first zanpactou."

"Oh…"

Las Noches

Voldemort's POV

"Salazar! Lilie! Dray!" Keta calls from her place on Souske's lap, her child form dwarfed by him. "Come! We haven't even started! Like my and Ulquiorra's decorating?"

"It's beautiful!" I call and it truly is. The walls are decorated with tapestries of red. Candles, garnished in veins still blue, and some now red, light almost every surface. A tree in the corner, easily thirty feet tall, is covered in blood and the veins garnishing the candles act as tinsel on the conifer.

Keta smiles and says, "Now all we need is my mama, Lucy and Sebastian."

"Well, I guess you don't need anyone anymore." Hanna, a woman with red hair that looks like Ulquiorra's glamour form, must be Lucifer Morningstar, and a young man with black hair and piercing red eyes, Sebastian Morningstar.

"Good, then let the party begin!"

Christmas Day: Malfoy Manor

Draco's POV

"Draco! Ichigo, Saiyzar and Lunaicaier are here to pick you up!"

"Kay!" I call and slide down the solid silver banister. At the bottom of the staircase, Ichigo and Keta are waiting, hands interlocked. Ulquiorra's beside Keta, green eyes impassive. On the other hand, Keta's eyes are wide and bright. She smiles, fangs pearly in her smile.

"It's wonderful to see you, my friend," she says, clutching that much harder to Ichigo's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Ichigo mewls, "we've got a full day. We're supposed to meet Toushiro and the other shinigami this afternoon. But before we can go there, I'm supposed to see my father. Yay."

"You sound so enthused."

"I am, Keta. I am." Ichigo opens a garganta and leads us through it. The portal opens just outside of a clinic, Ichigo's house? "Come on." He gestures for us to follow him inside. A black haired man, I recognize as Ichigo's father leaps off the roof with a battle cry.

"Ichigo! My Wonderful Son! Welcome ho…" Ichigo steps to the side and opens the door, leaving his father to bleed onto the sidewalk.

"Ichi-nii, you're home!" Yuzu pops into the hallway, a cooking apron protecting her clothes from the flecks of food on it. "And you've brought company!"

"Yep. Remember Draco, Saiyzar and Lunaicaier?"

"Of course I do, Ichigo. I remember a lot of things."

"I was just making sure. Where's Karin?"

"She's playing soccer with her friends and Toushiro. The shinigami are coming over for lunch."

"They are?"

"Yeah! And Tatsuki and her new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Since when?"

"Rangiku brought Tatsuki to go drinking with her, and Shuuhei stopped Rangiku before she successfully got Tatsuki to drink till comatose. They've been together ever since."

"Oh… I let you get back to work, then."

"Kay! I'll be done in a little while." She disappears back into the doorway from where she came from.

"Hey Yuzu!" Ichigo calls after contemplating something.

"Yeah?" Her head pops out.

"Have you let anyone in my lab?"

"Of course not, only Karin and I have been down there to feed Squishy's 1, 2, 3 and 4, Angel, Snip, Snap, Corro and sometimes Sparks when he's down there."

"Kay." He gestures for us to follow once again. He leads up the stairs to a doorway. Surprisingly he doesn't open the door. He knocks on the wall next to it and a keypad flips out of the wall. He presses some code into it and a door to another staircase opens up. He smiles at us and punches a button on the staircase wall. The stairs flatten out becoming a slide. He jumps down it with Keta, Ulquiorra and I hot on his tail.

At the bottom is perhaps the most high tech place I have ever seen. But what seems most interesting to me is the animals: two piranha, four jellyfish, a tiger shark, a black panther and a white cat. "Hey pretty girl," Ichigo says petting said panther, "how've you been, Angel? What about you, Sparks?" The white cat rubs its head against his leg, meowing a welcome.

"Hello, Angel," Keta whispers. The panther freezes and turns her giant head towards the vampiress. "You've certainly grown since you were mine."

"Angel was yours?" her mate asks, wondering in his gaze.

"Once long ago. Grimmjow has her mate, Devil, and Byakuya, their kit Nightingale."

"Byakuya, as in Byakuya Kuchki?"

"Yes. Byakuya and I were friends a long time ago."

The Burrow

Harry's POV

"Harry, it's so good to see you again!"

"Hello, Miss Weasley." _Oh how I wanna be back home._

"Harry!"

_Oh, my god, I miss the peace and quiet of Riddle Manor._ "Hello, Hermione."

"Hiya, mate!"

"Hi, Ron." _Is there any reason why I'm here?_

"Hi, Harry!"

_She's going to be a pain in my ass._ "Ginny." _I wonder how'd she'd take to my being gay with Draco. I should tell her. It might be funny._

"Hello Harry…"

"-how'd your time…"

"-with your…"

"-boyfriend, Malfoy…"

"-go?"

"Harry's not gay!" Ginny cuts in.

"Hi, guys." _At least they're not annoying._ "Actually, Ginny I am. And yes I had fun with Draco. He's wonderful to say the least."

"Good…"

"-cause if he…"

"-hurts you…"

"-we'll kill him."

Byakuya's POV

"Lunaicaier, we need to speak to you." The sapphire eyed girl blinks up at Captain Soi Fon, Captain Hitsugaya and I.

"Sure, Yakuya." Outside she leans against the house. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're eyes give you away, Keta," I whisper, "that and you call Toushiro, Shiro; me, Yakuya and Soi Fon by her first name."

"Yeah, I know but I can't let you guys pass me by again when I can see you. You're my friends. You've always been my friends. Kay?"

"Yeah." Captain Soi Fon hugs Keta long and hard. She and Keta were always close.

"Lunaicaier?" Ichigo calls from inside the house.

Keta's eyes light up. "I guess we better go inside," she says.

"Yeah, I guess."


	22. Chapter 20: Shall we go to Hogwarts, My

**Here's the next set of two chapters. Please read and love it!**

**On the subject of reading, I've started writing my own novel, The Split Side. If you want to read the first chapter, I'll post it on fanfiction. But only if I get a sutable number of reviewers who wish to read it.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 20: Shall We Return to Hogwarts My Brother?

Kitzan's POV

"Kitzan?"

"Yes, Ani-kan?" Her blue eyes gleam as she stares into my own chocolate ones. She looks away sheepishly as if afraid to speak. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Keta tell me."

"I had a vision."

"About what?"

"Death… and Lucy and Rosiel telling Muramasa and I that we weren't really Castlionias." Her head tilts up, and tears prickle at her eyes. "Do you think it could be true? Am I really not a Castlionia?"

"Keta! Hold on! We just have to ask Lucy and Rosiel. Okay?"

"Okay…"

I send her off to find Muramasa and Ulquiorra. Then a quick call to the fallen angels, Rosiel's spending Ulquiorra's winter vacation in Hell with her wife, and they're striding into the room. "Alright, Souske what's the problem?"

"Keta had a vision about her and Muramasa not being Castlionias."

"Oh," Rosiel says looking away.

"What?"

"They aren't. Umm, they're our kids."

"What!" I shriek, "they're your kids and you didn't even let them know."

"We just couldn't. They were just so happy being Castlionias. They were just so happy with thinking they knew everything about themselves. We just couldn't do that to our children." Her head droops, tears falling from her eyes. "They didn't need to know that they died."

"They died!"

"We what?" I spin around to see the teenagers in question standing at the doorway, horror and betrayal plain on their faces. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ulquiorra holds Keta close to his chest, muffling her cries. "Explain," he states.

"We wanted… I miscarried you two. Uriel and I were sparring and he got a lucky shot and impaled me with his arm, like you sometimes do, Verion." Rosiel breaks down in sobs. "Neither of you survived, then we found out you were reborn as Muramasa and Ketakoshka Castlionia. We wanted to take you away, but we just couldn't take you from your families. I wish we would've though."

"What were our names," Muramasa asks, "you know before?"

"You were Mistique Rafiel Murceilago-Morningstar. And Keta was Luna Rosario Kushina Murceilago-Morningstar. You were twins," Lucy replies, pulling her sobbing wife into her arms, "we're so sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted you to have the most normal lives possible for ones in your position."

"It's okay, Mother," Keta says, easily falling into the titles Ulquiorra uses, "stop crying, Mum. We don't care, right Mura?"

"Right."

"That's good, Luna, Mistique. Are the names too much?"

"No, they're just perfect."

The Train to Hogwarts: The Next Day

Toushiro's POV

"So you're Ulquiorra's sister? And Harry's real name is Salazar?"

"Yeah," she mewls leaning back against the compartment wall, "do you want to sit on the seats, Shiro?"

"Nah, do you?"

"I prefer the floor, it's cooler. Probably why you want to stay down here too."

"Maybe."

"I'm sad."

"Why?" I ask, taking a big bite of Watermelon Ice Cream.

"Because, Yakuya, Kira and María can't be her with us. I miss hanging out with them. I remember how I met Kira. U'ra and I were hiding under Uncle Ginny's desk when he found us. I remember him asking us what we were doing there and I said, 'Shh… I see dead people.'"

"Oh, Keta, you're such a goofball."

"I try."

"Oh, Shiro-chan, are you in here?" Rangiku's voice comes through the door, grating at my hypersensitive hearing. How can she get her voice so high? She pulls the door open with an irritating snap. "You are here!"

"Whatdaya want, Rangiku?"

"Oh, Shiro-puppy, be nice to your girlfriend."

"Shiro-puppy? Why'd she call you that, Toushiro?"

"'Tis none of your concern, Rangiku."

"Tell me."

"No!"

She scowls, lifting me up off the ground. "Tell me or I'll suffocate you." To emphasize her point, she pulls me into her well endowed chest, promptly cutting off my ability to breathe.

When she pulls me back, I cry out, "okay I'll tell you, you just can't tell anyone!"

At that precise moment, the door opens revealing the other shinigami, Ulquiorra, Draco, Harry and their friends. "What's going on?" Anyu asks.

"Toushiro's just going to tell me why Keta called him Shiro-puppy." She gives me an evil grin. "Now."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. I'maWerewolf."

"What was that?"

"I'maWerewolf," I whisper.

"What?"

"I'm a motherfucking Werewolf! Okay?" In my anger, my irises slit and my fangs elongate; claws coming from my nails.

"Toushiro, you must calm down. Do not let your wolf control you. That was one of your first lessons, was it not? As it was for Ichigo."

"Nice to throw me under the bus," said orangette mutters.

"You're a Werewolf, Ichigo?" Hermione asks.

"No," he says plainly, "I'm a Werepanther." He closes his eyes, and when they open, they have turned a luminous gold with slitted irises. Black ears pop up from his head and a black tail slinks its way from out of his shirt, swinging back and forth in a true catlike fashion. "Don't even think about pulling it," he growls at Lieutenant Abari who's reaching for said tail. "If you even touch it, I'll eat you. Never touch a were's tail."

"Or any other magical creatures' for that matter."

"Ichigo," Rukia questions quietly, "how long have you been like this? And you as well, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Since we were born. We've always been weres. Just like Byakuya's always been a darkling."

"Captain Kuchki's a what?"

"A darkling, a creature that is close to a shapeshifter. They usually only have one or two forms other than their human form."

"What does my brother turn into to?" Rukia asks, "He never told me."

"A black cat, he can change his size though. He's got quite an appetite. His favorite food being hollow."

"Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"How'd you know?" Rangiku asks, narrowing her eyes at Keta.

"Toushiro and I have been good friends for a long time. Ichigo, Byakuya and María as well. Besides, I'm a vampire, among other things."

"What other things?"

"None of your concern. Now I find it best that we get around. We shall be arriving at Hogwarts in a few moments. You should probably put away the claws now, Toushiro. We don't need you to eat anyone, here."

"As if I would. Children are too soft for my taste." Our friends not of the fanged or furred persuasion give me a look of horror. And I just can't bring myself to tell them I'm kidding.

Not.


	23. Chapter 21: Let It Burn

**This is the the second. It's gorier than others. And a little sick.**

Chapter 21: Let It Burn

Hermione's POV

"Ron, don't you think Harry's been acting strange lately?"

"Lately," he growls, "he's been acting strange ever since he started hanging out with Draco and those transfers. Especially that Lunaicaier! It's all her fault!"

"Ron, I know. It's just…"

"He can't be Harry! Harry'd never be so cruel! He's so distant. And he hasn't even given Ginny a glance. It's like all of a sudden…"

"He found out he wasn't Harry."

"I really wish we could have told him. If he finds out that we know, he'll hate us for sure."

"I think he might already."

I glance out the window to see Draco snogging with Harry. They seem to be so happy with each other. In love. He's in love with Malfoy of all people. Malfoy of all people. The boy that called me a mudblood during second year. Why him? "Do you think he knows already?"

"I don't know, Ronald. I just don't know anymore." And I don't. This is a question that is too hard for me. For once I don't have all the answers.

Dumbledore's POV

"Mr. Potter, I need to talk to you."

Harry looks up at me, a smile on his lips but his eyes show just a hint of distrust. "Of course, Professor. I must go now, Draco. Have a wonderful night, my dragon."

"I'll try, my snake. I love you!"

"And I you, silly dragon."

"Ready, Mr. Potter."

"Don't forget to write!"

He laughs and waves goodbye before following me inside the castle. He seems different, really different. He walks slower and more precise than before, like Tom used to. He even carries himself like the Dark Lord. The school robes no longer hang on him, they seem to compliment his form. Like an incubus' or a veela's would. And when we pass Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, he scowls just slight. What's wrong with him? Does he know?

Upstairs in my office, he reclines in a chair in a very Tomish way, green eyes glowing. "So, Professor, to what do I owe this honor?"

"We need to talk about something." He raises an eyebrow. "You need to stay away from those Slytherins, especially Lunaicaier Black."

"Why?" he asks, leaving no room for me to lie. An amused, yet irritated half smirk graces his face. Green eyes becoming darker than before.

"I believe they are bad for you."

"No, Professor. You're bad for me. My master and brother are great for me. The wolf and panther as well."

"Wolf? Who's the Werewolf?"

"Figure it out. And. Leave. Me. And. My. Friends. Alone." He walks out calmly after that, a smirk on his lips. And a slight swagger to his steps.

Ichigo's POV

I chuff and leap on Toushiro, lapping at his ear. "Ichigo! No lick! You're tongue's like sandpaper."

"Yeah, I know. I am a panther, mister fuzzy white wolf."

"Oh, hush. I'm hungry now."

"So am I. Want a deer?"

"It's probably a good idea."

"You don't need to," Keta says striding into the clearing, a fangy smile on her face. "U'ra and I found some Hunters. They're fair game. We're having human today."

We lick our chops and follow my mate. We're getting real food now. The scent of fear is thick in the air, a delightful scent. If I wasn't hungry before, I am now. Oh how I've missed the feel of the hunt. Of running after your prey, while they try to save their own lives. It never works.

"So you found them, Keta," Salazar says, watching the Hunters with crimson pools. Ulquiorra seems disinterested but I know he wants to feed as well. It's been a long time since he killed his prey.

"Yes, I did. Now release them so the hunt may begin. I am quite ready to feast upon not only blood but flesh. Do not act as if you don't, Salazar. You are as much a hunter as I."

"I am. Let's eat." He unties the ropes and smiles **_reassuringly _**at the Hunters. "You have a two minute head start. Go!"

They take off clearly terrified by our pack. Keta relaxes against a tree, in no hurry to chase after them. And after a time… "Let's eat, now."

Ron's POV

Hermione and I peer around a tree, disgusted and sickened by what we see. Harry and the transfers eating the men they called Hunters. Lunaicaier's, Saiyzar's and Harry's victims are still living as they drain them of blood. They cry out in pain but the trio doesn't seem to care. Their only worry seems to be feeding their hunger. And Harry's even moaning in ecstasy. What have they done to him? Oh how I wish I wasn't watching this. Anything but this.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Yes, Ron?"

"I think he knows."


	24. Chapter 22: A Slytherin Dance Party!

**Hiya! I really have nothing to say. Read and Review. Only one chapter today. Maybe the second Sunday.**

Chapter 22: Heart-Shaped Glasses/ A Slytherin Dance Party

Draco's POV

I stalk up to the Gryffindor table, hyper aware of the stares I'm receiving. But I don't care, Keta's inviting Luna, Ichigo: already got his friends. "Hey, Harry," I mewl, hating the fake name. It doesn't suit him like Salazar does.

"Hello, Draco." His voice is silky and smooth, like it has since we found out about his incubi half. His green eyes flash crimson and his smile widens to show slight fangs, pearly despite their earlier consumption of blood. "To what do I owe this honor, my love."

I smile. He's taken on an unearthly ancient vampire charm. No doubt inherited from his pseudo sire. "Would you like to come to a party in the dungeons tonight, with me? You may bring anyone else with you."

"Most definitely, my dragon. If I may, Neville would you like to go?"

"S-sure, Harry."

"Good." He back to me, and kisses me. "You best be back to your table. I see Luna has already been invited."

"Yes, that was Lunaicaier's task."

"She is the most suited. Be careful, dragon. Not all Gryffindors like Slytherins like I do."

"I know."

Anyu's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask Renji as we walk down to the dungeons, a white and blue sundress gracing my figure and a pair of slim hugging jeans and a hoodie on Renji.

"Don't know yet. But Ichigo seemed ecstatic about it."

"It'll be fine," Captain Hitsugaya says, holding hands with Rangiku. She has a slim hugging black dress on and stiletto heels, making her even more impossibly taller than Toushiro. He has a grey and white polo shirt on an even tighter fitting pants then Renji. I think they're white-washed skinny jeans.

Rukia's going solo, wearing a red and blue satin like dress and flower toed sandals. "It will; Ichigo would never lead us into anything awful. Right, Harry?"

"Of, course." The Gryffindor has a charcoal jacket on over a blood red muscle tee, and black skinny jeans covering the tops of black and green boots. "I'm kinda eager to see how they decorated the old torture room. Especially if Lunaicaier and Saiyzar decorated it."

"Why?"

"They decorated for Christmas at their house, I saw. You would not like it. They are from a dark family after all."

Neville seems a bit more shaken than usual, but Luna seems to like it. "I hope there's pudding," she says. She has a light purple blouse on over grey tights and grey furred boots. Neville is her exact opposite, in a white school addition undershirt, black slacks and school shoes.

"You always hope there's pudding."

"I do. I like pudding."

"Luna," Harry says, "there's pudding."

"Good."

We arrive at the door to the torture room a moment later, the sounds of a party inside are quite easy to hear. I rap at the door three times and wait patiently for it to be opened. The door's opened by a laughing Blaise Zabini. "Hey, 'bout time you got here. Lunaicaier and Ichigo are trying to get everyone to participate in karaoke. So dance! Have fun! There's food and drink on the back wall! Stay away from the purple punch unless you can stomach alcohol. Lunaicaier made it."

"Kay!" He ushers us inside and shuts the door, keeping any and all uninvited people out.

**_She reminds me of the one in school  
>When I was cuttin'<br>She was dressed in white  
>And I couldn't take my eyes off her<br>But that's not what I took off that night_**

**_She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
>She said kiss me<br>It'll heal  
>But it won't forget<br>Kiss me  
>It'll heal<br>But it won't forget_**

"Oh, my god!" Rukia cries, "is that Ichigo?"

I look around for our orange haired friend, my jaw dropping when I see him. Center of the dancefloor with Lunaicaier, dancing as if it was the easiest thing in the world. His blue hooded jacket halfway off, a black panther printed tee-shirt rumpled slightly, blue sneakers sliding gracefully along the floor.

**_And I don't mind you keepin' me  
>On pins and needles<br>If I could stick to you  
>And you stick me too<em>**

**_Don't break  
>Don't break my heart<br>And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
>Little girl, little girl<br>You should close your eyes  
>That blue is getting me high<em>**

**_Don't break  
>Don't break my heart<br>And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
>Little girl, little girl<br>You should close your eyes  
>That blue is getting me high<br>And making me low  
>That blue is getting me high<br>And making me low_**

Lunaicaier's dancing right with him, a sapphire blue and silver dress that just borders on appropriate and Oh, My God! hugs her right down to her silver toned thighs. Black knee-high boots cling to her legs, and a white ribbon holds her long blonde and silver hair back.

**_She reminds me of a one I knew  
>That cut up the negatives of my life<br>I couldn't take my hands off her  
>She wouldn't let me be anywhere but inside<em>**

**_And I don't mind you keepin' me  
>On pins and needles<br>If I could stick to you  
>And you stick me too<em>**

**_Just don't break  
>Don't break my heart<br>And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
>Little girl, little girl<br>You should close your eyes  
>That blue is getting me high<em>**

**_Don't break  
>Don't break my heart<br>And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
>Little girl, little girl<br>You should close your eyes  
>That blue is getting me high<br>And making me low_**

Lunaicaier smirks and wraps a leg around his waist and flips off him, giving every man, who's paying attention, quite a good look at her undergarment. He takes her hand and kisses the woman a very long time. When they part, he spins her around and around before kissing her neck.**__**

**_She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
>She said kiss me<br>It'll heal  
>But it won't forget<br>Kiss me  
>It'll heal<br>But it won't forget_**

**_I don't mind you keepin' me  
>On pins and needles<br>If I could stick to you  
>And you stick me too<em>**

**_Don't break  
>Don't break my heart<br>And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
>Little girl, little girl<br>You should close your eyes  
>That blue is getting me high<em>**

**_Don't break  
>Don't break my heart<br>And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
>Little girl, little girl<br>You should close your eyes  
>That blue is getting me high<br>And making me low_**

The song ends with an extremely happy Lunaicaier and a content Ichigo. She runs over to us, smiling brightly. "Come on Dance! It'll be so fun, you'll love it. And we need people to sing! Lots and lots of singing. Because I like singing! You're included, Ichi-chan."

"Do I have to?" Ichigo asks, panting a bit.

"Yes, you do. One by you."

"Like what?"

"Sunday Flower. I like that one."

"Alright for you."

"Okay everyone!" Blaise calls, "karaoke now! Ichigo's first!"

"I just agreed to doing it!"

"Lunaicaier already volunteered you."

"Fine!" He storms up the steps and sighs. "Alright! Listen up! I've never done this in front of anyone, excluding my sisters and Lunaicaier. So, here's Sunday Flower…" He picks up an acoustic guitar and starts to sing, **__**

**_Can't figure out the way you are_**

**_It's like I'm chasing after stars_**

**_You hang your shoulders on the moon_**

**_I guess it's time, you're leaving soon_**

**_You tone down_**

**_Don't frown_**

**_You're Outta town_**

**_And Ya Come around x2_**

"Damn, Ichigo's really good at this," Renji whispers, "I never knew he could sing like this."

"Hush," Lunaicaier says, staring dreamily at the youngest taicho. Renji just snorts and nuzzles my hair, pulling me closer.

**_Your eyes like fire they burn me up_**

**_This time I know I've had enough_**

**_The page we spent has left me sour_**

**_And now you're gone, my Sunday Flower_**

**_You tone down_**

**_Don't frown _**

**_You're Outta town_**

**_And ya Come around_**

**_Anyways these are timeless days_**

**_Please don't fade away,_**

**_I guess I'll see you next Sunday_**

When Ichigo's done, he sets down the guitar, locking gazes with his girlfriend. "I nominate Toushiro to go next."

"What?"

Lunaicaier's face lights up. "Come one, Shiro-puppy! You're a wonderful singer. Just like Ichi-chan and Kitzan! And U'ra! After Shiro, U'ra should sing!"

"Only if you do," the blonde's twin says softly.

"Okay! Now go, Shiro!"

He sighs and storms up the steps. "Got any brilliant ideas, Looney Mooney."

"Far Away!"

"Okay…

**_This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<br>Too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait?<em>**

**_Just one chance, just one breath  
>Just in case there's just one left<br>Cause you know  
>You know, you know<em>**

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>**

**_One my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>Cause with you I'd withstand  
>All of it to hold your hand<em>**

**_I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
>Give anything but I won't give up<br>Cause you know  
>You know, you know<em>**

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>**

**_So far away, been far away for far too long  
>So far away, been far away for far too long<br>But you know  
>You know, you know<em>**

**_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<em>**

**_I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I forgive you for being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>**

**_Keep breathing ?cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<br>Hold on to me, never let me go  
>Hold on to me, never let me go<em>**

During his song, Rangiku takes on a Lunaicaier look. And the real Lunaicaier leans against her boyfriend, blue eyes sparkling with an odd mystic light. I guess she's always like this. She reaches into Ichigo's front pocket and winks at Saiyzar. He holds up a hand and she pull out a pack of cigarettes. Wait, Lunaicaier smokes? She flings one and a lighter at her brother and gives him a smile.

She lights it, inhaling slowly, a gayish (1) delight on her face. "So anyone wanna fag(2)?" Everyone turns around mouth agape, a 'what the fuck?' face abundant in the crowd. "What are they not called fags anymore?"

"No!" Neville shouts, surprisingly loud for such a quiet boy.

"They're called cigarettes," I say slowly, as if speaking to a small child. (AN:/ How Ironic?)

"Can I have one?" Renji asks and I turn around, grinding my teeth.

"You smoke?" He nods. "No you don't. Not when you're with me. Ever."

"But, but, but… pleeeeeaaaaaaseeee." So, I smack him

"No."

Lunaicaier laughs softly and says, "Too bad. Here's one for later!" She leans against Ichigo again and calls, "your turn, brother dearest."

He glares at her before asking, "And what do you propose I sing, sister mine?"

"Please don't kill each other. I don't have time to go to a funeral."

"Ichigo!" I shout, "Now, they really will!"

"And?"

"I don't have time either."

At this moment, Lunaicaier buts in, "Whatcha and Renji-chan doing so often? Can I be your daughter's godmother?"

"Lunaicaier!"

"Yes?" she mewls, "so… on with it, brother mine. Hollow! Do Hollow by Submursed."

"Fine."

Ichigo laughs, pulling the woman to his side.

The redhead sighs and takes a spot on stage…

**_"To you_****_  
>I'm all I've left undone<br>I'm all I haven't won  
>Lift me up my soul's so hollow<br>Lift me up_**

**_You take  
>The breath you didn't make<br>What's left you did forsake  
>Lift me up my soul's so hollow<br>Lift me up my soul's so hollow_**

**_You can make me scream internally  
>You can make me breathe eternally<br>Yeah"_**

"Hey, Renji," I question, actually wondering, "do you think Hollows feel like this?"

"They could. And there's one way to find out."

"What?"

"Ask Ichimaru and Ichigo."

**__**

**_You see  
>The things I cannot change<br>The things that make me plain  
>Lift me up my soul's so hollow<br>Lift me up_**

**_We've made  
>All from the sum of none<br>All that we have become  
>Lift me up my soul's so hollow<br>Lift me up my soul's so hollow_**

**_You can make me scream internally  
>You can make me breathe eternally<em>**

**_You can make me scream internally  
>You can make me breathe eternally<br>Yeah_**

**_Fill, fill what's in me  
>Fill, fill what's in you<br>Fill, fill what's in me  
>So my soul's not left so hollow<em>**

**_You can make me SCREAM  
>You can make me BREATHE<em>**

**_You can make me scream internally  
>You can make me breathe eternally<em>**

**_You can make me scream  
>You can make me breathe<br>You can make me scream  
>You can make me breathe, me breathe"<em>**

"Now, I implore that you sing for everyone, Lunaicaier." He keeps a lock on his gaze to her glare, most likely used to things like that from the girl.

"Fine. No I don't need help picking my song."

"What are you doing then?"

"Human by Ellie Goulding."

**_"Human behave yourself,_**

**_You have burst at the seams_**

**_Let it all fall out open your mouth_**

**_Often I lie awake,_**

**_Think of things I can make_**

**_But I don't seem to have the parts to build them"_**

"And what's your take on that line, Anyu?"

"I don't know."

**_"Human I wonder why you're a better make than I could ever build or create,_**

**_You know not love or hate_**

**_I am so scared of what will kill me in the end for I am not prepared,_**

**_I hope I will get the chance to be someone,_**

**_To be human,_**

**_Look what we've done, x2_**

**_I would give my life, to be human x 3_**

**_I would give my life, to be…"_**

"And why do you think she seems so emotional about that."

"I honestly don't know." I glance over to where Toushiro is. The white haired captain watches the girl attentively, a smile playing upon his lips. _'What's he thinking about?'_

**_Human I'm trying to come clean,_**

**_I will be a better me_**

**_I will not drink until I'm dead_**

**_I'll make the most of it._**

**_I don't know what it's like to be alive,_**

**_To say goodbye,_**

**_To cry a thousand tears because my ears won't listen._**

**_Human I'm trying not to lose my faith in you,_**

**_I've sussed out all that I've seen through,_**

**_I've sailed and ocean_**

**_I am so scared of what I'll look like in the end for I am not prepared_**

**_I hope I will get the chance to be someone,_**

**_To be human,_**

**_Look what we've done, x2"_**

"Do you think she sounds like Amy Lee?"

"Who?"

**_"I would give my life, to be human x 3_**

**_I would give my life, to be…_**

**_I use to hear it all so loud_**

**_The sound of my heart breaking_**

**_The truth is waiting to be found_**

**_I trust that I will take it_**

**_I would give my life, x4_**

**_I would give my life, to be (human) x 4"_**

Applause rings out in the room and the girl takes a bow, whiskey bottle in hand. And then at that moment, the door bursts open to reveal Dumbledore and a bunch of other Professors. "What is the meaning of this, Professor Snape?" His usual grandfather look dissipates under the circumstance.

"I decided to allow my students to throw a party. They could invite whomever they wanted, but only if another Slytherin approves."

"But then, pray tell, why are some of your students smoking and drinking?"

Professor Snape looks around and snorts when his gaze lands of Saiyzar and Lunaicaier. "Yes, I know but in their home country it is quite alright for them to. Isn't that true, Mr. and Miss Black?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where are you from?"

"Transylvania. Although the legal drinking age is 18, it doesn't apply to us."

"And why is that?"

"The same reason why drinking and smoking ages don't apply to Harry, Toushiro or Ichigo."

"And what is that?"

"It's not my place to say."

Ichigo shakes his head and nods his head at Harry and Toushiro, receiving nods back. "Because," he answers, "we are not human, and never have been."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am a Werepanther. Toushiro..."

"Can speak for himself. I'm a Werewolf."

"And, I," Harry says smirking, "am a Vampire-Incubus hybrid." My eyes widen, and gasps litter the air. "Well, it's true."

"And, how long have you known this?'

"My Vampiric half was found out right after the Werewolf attack, when Ichigo, Saiyzar and Lunaicaier had to protect me. Lunaicaier figured it out, since both Saiyzar and Lunaicaier are part Vampire as well. She kinda also figured out about my Incubus half at her house. You know I never got to meet Violetta and Alucard."

"Do not worry," Saiyzar says, "you will. But I advise you to stay a safe distance from Alucard."

"Why?"

"You do not know what he does to things he finds amusing."

"Oh, it's not that bad. He'd never do anything like that to you. If solely on the fact, you are technically his, Saiyzar and Violetta's brother. Oh, how I love my childes." She unconsciously pets Saiyzar's hair. "I truly do, and if anything ever happened to them, I'd kill whoever hurt them. My fledglings. If you excuse me, I must be off for a bit. Katzchen!"

A black cat comes in the room, steeping lightly on its tiny paws. "Yes, Luna?"

"Tell Alucard I need to see him. I'd prefer not to show up unannounced. Tell him, his new brother and his mate are coming as well. If that is okay with you, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Saiyzar is coming however, Ichigo and Toushiro as well. Alucard and Violetta would love to meet my mate and little pup."

"I do not care," Professor Snape says.

Dumbledore narrows his eyes but still reluctantly answers. "Fine."

"Good. Go on Katzchen! And go in your humanoid form, that way Alucard will know it is I who sent you. Not your brother… We do not need him to assume."

"Very well, Luna." The cat closes its blue-green eyes and when they open again, a boy is in its place. His shaggy hair, amber in the flickering torchlight, hangs in his face, slightly obscuring the smirk on his face. "Do not be quite so late, my queen and prince. The King and Princess do not appreciate lateness."

"I know. Go now."

"Yes, yes." He fades from view, the last to fade, his blue-green slitted eyes.

"Let's go." She holds out a hand, shadows forming a hole in the wall. "In. Now. I'd rather not have a mad Alucard. He no doubt misses his Onikai."

"Yes, Luna," Saiyzar says, shaking his head. And they all leave through the shadow door, Lunaicaier being last.

(1) Gaily: happily

(2) Fag: Old British term for cigarette (actually might still be called fags)


	25. Chapter 23: The Royal Vampires

**Hey! Sorry for not updating recently but I've been in a sort of predicament. My grandfather had a brain tumor that we found just recently and had surgery on Friday while I was at school. So I just didn't have time for anything between that, my cousins coming and dinner theater. Dear lord that thing is long for the performers. So here's the next chapter and forgive me.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 23: The Royal Vampires

Salazar's POV

"So, should I be afraid?" Draco asks, grayish-silver eyes wide and glowing.

"Possibly," Ulquiorra answers, "Alucard takes after Keta in the loving to rip apart department."

"I do not! I prefer slicing and dicing. Just as you prefer stabbing and ceroing."

"I just like the sizzle sound burnt flesh makes."

"You know how weird you just sounded," Ichigo deadpans, his tea brown eyes blinking repeatedly. "Never mind. You know. After all, I've seen and felt your style of fighting. I still have a scar to prove it."

"Hmm… I would of thought your unexpected hollification after I killed you would have seamlessly healed any and all wounds. Oh, well, just remember I will gladly do it again."

Ichigo glares at my 'brother' as Keta put it, and shamelessly flips him off. Keta snickers and kisses the top of Ulquiorra's head. "We can take off our glamours now, and Shiro-chan, you can be fluffy now if you like."

"I would. But I fear, I am too fluffy."

"No one will laugh at you, (1) Señor Fuzzybuddy."

"Fine." Toushiro closes his eyes, and a pair of fluffy white ears pops up on his head, and a white silky tail about as long as his legs or even longer emerges and flicks back and forth. "I love my tail."

"That's a little strange, Toushiro."

The white haired genius glares at Ulquiorra, teal eyes slitted, a scowl on his lips. "As if you're one to talk, bloodsucker."

"Don't talk condescending to me, mutt."

"I will if I want to, parasite."

"How is it as soon as a vampire and a werewolf start talking to one another they seem to start magically hating one another?"

"It's in their DNA. That's why Werepanthers and Vampires can get along but Werewolves and Vampires can't. It's the wolves aversion to all things fanged, and vampires aversion to all things furry and wolfy."

"Ichigo, Keta, shut up!"

"No," they say, sapphire and tea eyes gleaming, smirks playing on their lips, "we don't have to. We are merely stating what is the truth."

**_"Well, as long as we're being truthful, is the human up for grabs?"_** Draco gives a little shriek and falls into my arms.

"He's mine," I snarl at the invisible entity, but I can't really feel hatred for it. My inner vampire tells me he's family. "Alucard?"

**_"So, you must be my new 'brother'. Yes, I am Alucard of the Red. Keta's last and only living true fledgling."_**

"May I see you?"

Ichigo, Toushiro and Draco look around warily but his invisibility does nothing to me; I just want them to be more at ease. **_"Very well, Salazar."_** The shadows of the room split becoming lighter before and creating a mass in the center of the room. The shadows melt away, leaving a man with shaggy, dark brown almost black hair and glowing purple eyes that shine with a hint of red. He smiles, fangs prominent in his grin. So, this is my 'brother.' "Hello." He bows low to the ground. That must be hard; he's well over six feet, closer to seven. Then, he turns to Keta, "Hiya, Onikai. I missed you."

"I've missed you too, my Ani-kin. My little boy." He smiles again, image distorting and blurring. When he becomes more defined again, he's gone, and a child with brighter purple eyes and hair that touches his lower back. He's shorter than me now, only about 4' 8". He rushes into Keta's arms, and she wraps them around him like a cocoon. "Oh, my little boy." She looks up at us, her eyes brighter than they were moments before. "I want you to meet my adoptive son, Alucard and…"

"Big brother Ulquiorra, big sister Keta! You're here!" A black, white and green blur skids into the hall and into Ulquiorra. The blur when revealed is a black haired vampire, the one the Boggart showed us! Oh, that makes sense. She's his sister. She looks over at Toushiro and a grin lights up her face. "And you brought me a puppy! He's so cute!"

"Hello, Violetta, and no you cannot keep Toushiro as a pet. I am afraid, his mate would not be happy if you kept him."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Toushiro-puppy! I'm Violetta Day Marie Schiffer, Ulquiorra, Muramasa and Keta's youngest sibling. I'm only their half-sister. Mama, Rosiel Murceilago's my mama and Constantine Schiffer was my Papa. I never liked him. He used to hurt Mama and U'ra 'cause U'ra would get in the way of him hurting me."

"Hush, Violetta, it is in the past. And the past is long gone, never to be seen again."

"That's not true, Verion," Keta responds, coy and teasing, "Ichi-chan and Maru came back. First to kick your ass. Then to be with me."

"Hush, Luna."

She gives an elusive smile and walks off, calling a question over her shoulder. "Where's my grandchilde?"

"In the training room with Walter and Victoria."

"Aye. That's where I'll be then. Find me when you wish or need."

"Kay."

Keta's POV

After I leave my comrades and family, I walk into the training room. At a table, an mk-47 leveled at a target, Little Nyx is right where I thought she'd be. "Hiya, Grandmama!" She doesn't even turn around, already having learned the skill of hearing and feeling others before they reveal themselves. A usual talent in my clan. Quite alike the sensing of reiatsu.

"Hello, Grandchilde. Having fun?"

"Yep." At that moment, Alucard and Victoria's daughter cackles, kinda like me and pulls the trigger. Bullets rip through the target. Hmm… I always thought she was a ninja star kinda girl. Silent and deadly. Guess, I was wrong.

"Are you thinking of changing your personal weapon, Little Nyx?"

"Of course not. I prefer the method that isn't loud. Kinda like Aunt Violetta. Did you ever wanna change yours?"

"No. A small pistol and a broadsword are all I have ever needed. I like both the sound of gunshots and the smell of gunpowder in the air as well as the sound of their last breaths and the smell of blood untainted by fire."

"Just the answer I'd expect from the Queen of Vampires."

I turn around. "Admiranda Valentine Hellsing."

"Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia."

"It's good to see you."

"As it is for me. It has been many a month since I've been in this house."

"Yes, it has. I heard you brought guests besides Ulquiorra."

"Yes, my mates, Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima/Kurosaki; my newest adoptive fledgling, Salazar Riddle and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and Ichigo's cousin, Toushiro Hitsugaya, the werewolf."

"I knew I smelled a wolf!"

"But, Toushiro's a friendly one, until you insult him. Especially his height."

"Whatdaya mean?"

"I mean, Nyx, he's about 4' 4" and I tease him about it all the time. That pisses him off. Not that I care, but promise you'll be nice."

"I will."

"You as well, Admiranda. I really don't wanna have to explain Shiro's absence to the Headmaster as well has his girlfriend. Rangiku's really… just… Rangiku."

She laughs. "I will. They will not be harmed."

"Good." I pad across the floor to Admiranda and hug the huntress. There are few hunters I actually like and those who still follow the old ways of the vampire won't harm her or any other Hellsing. Her fellow hunters however, are fair game. "It really is good to see you, Admiranda."

"Grandmamma, next time you come, can you bring Garra?"

"Perhaps. I heard he's got a girlfriend now."

"What's her name?"

"Mary."

"That name sucks. Why can't she have a cool name like you or Aunt Admiranda?"

"Because she was named after the Virgin Mary."

"Oh, she's a Catholic."

"Yes, she is."

"Okay! Her name's cool then! I'm going to find Mama."

"Where's Victoria, anyways?" Admiranda asks, "she was supposed to be here."

"She went to find Uncle Walter, and he went to find Papa."

"Aye, I guess we aren't going to find all of them for a bit. Wanna take a walk, Keta?"

"Sure, Admiranda."

She links arms with me and leads me outside. "I tire of this life," she whispers softly.

"Don't we all?" I respond and still we walk, "but it is what it is. We are what we are. I find that we can't escape what we are. Trying only makes it harder to move on when things get rough."

"Why are you acting so philosophical today?"

"Because, things are going to get really bad soon."

"Things have to get worse before they get better."

"I know."

"And when push comes to shove, we'll help you."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

(1) Señor Fuzzybuddy: One of my best friends calls her friends Señor Fuzzybuddy. Me like.


	26. Interlude 3

**Triple Update!**

Interlude 3: Is It Worth the Fight?

Rangiku's POV

Is it truly worth fighting the Arrancar? I don't know…

Every time I think of the arrancar, I think of the one that fought Toushiro in the fake Karakura Town. She seemed distracted and worried; her mind wasn't on the fight. She seemed to want to get back as quickly as possible.

And the one that took Orihime… She said he sometimes had a little girl with him. In fact she said every time she saw the girl, it was with another arrancar, and most stopped whatever they were doing to help her. Especially, Grimmjow. They called her Keta…

But who's Keta? And why her?

Maybe the arrancar aren't all bad. And if they aren't all bad, why fight them?


	27. Chapter 24:Heaven

**Third Part. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Ten wa jūbunde wa arimasen (Heaven's Not Enough)

Byakuya's POV

"We must do something about this! Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki must not be trusted! They must have betrayed us!"

I snarl but don't get to retaliate because María interferes. "You don't know that! You're just guessing! Just because Toushiro and Ichigo aren't human or full blooded shinigami, that doesn't make them evil! We don't even know that the Black twins and the Malfoy boy are on the dark side! They could be neutral or light for that matter!"

"She's telling the truth!" Orihime calls, "Saiyzar's a good person! So is Lunaicaier… and she loves Ichigo so much."

We all turn to look at Orihime and our eyes open wide. Her hair as dark brown streaks in it and her eyes are much livelier than before. And she walks with an air of confidence I have never seen from her. "Miss Inoue… you look different."

She smiles at me. "I'll take that as a complement, Byakuya." She looks at the Head Captain with narrowed eyes. "If you condemn Ichigo, Saiyzar or any of the others then you're breaking the treaty."

"What treaty?" Captain Komamura asks.

The Head Captain sighs and says, "The treaty with the Vampire Queen. Technically, we can't hurt any Shifters or Vampires. Hell, even Half-bloods and Witches are protected by it. Even some hollows, if they are related in anyway by blood, marriage or adoption to the Queen are protected."

"Good…" I say smirking.

"Why?" he asks.

"I'm a Darkling Half-blood and María is a Witch. It looks like we have immunity from the Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru too, as he is a Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Gin is?" Rangiku asks.

"Hai. And his lover, a spider demon named Anathema is the Queen's cousin."

Keta's POV

My phone rings at about a quarter till eleven with the Byakuya's ringtone, Twisted Transistor. "Yo, Yakuya! What's up?"

"Hey. I did a bad thing."

"What'd you do now?"

"N-nothing." His nervous laugh however betrays him.

"Byakuya. Tell. Me. Now."

"Okay! Okay! Please don't kill me!"

"Byakuya!"

"Alright. I told the Head Captain what Maria, Gin and I are. And I told them about Anathema."

My eyes open wide, and I clench my hands into fists. "Stupid fucking idiot! I swear! Byakuya, what were you thinking? What if they try to kill you because of it?"

"They were bad mouthing Toushiro and Ichigo because they aren't human or pureblooded soul reapers for that matter. 'Sides, you know they can't kill us under the treaty you made with them after Ichimaru's death."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about it."

"Yeah, most of the captains don't even know about it."

"Figured as much. Central 46 and the Soul King probably wanna keep it quiet that they're terrified of me. I'm just glad they don't know what I look like. I don't want anyone in danger."

"I know. I just thought you might wanna know. Are you mad at me?"

"No," I sigh, "it was bound to happen anyways, Yakuya. I'd rather it be now then on the battlefield."

"Hai. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Yakuya. Tell Kira, U'ra and I say hi."

"I will. Bye Keta."

I hang up the phone and look over at the bed and my sleeping mate. I won't wake him to tell him so insignificant, so trivial. They don't need to know; it would only worry them for no reason at all. I pick up a ball and toss it up and down, watching as it shines in the dull moon glow. After a time I set it back down, choosing instead to play solitaire. But even that becomes boring.

"Keta?" I turn to find Ichigo rubbing at his sleepy eyes and yawing all the while. His long, winding, black tail curls around his waist, and his fluffy ears twitch. "What'd Byakuya want?"

"How'd you know Yakuya called?"

He rubs his head sheepishly, tea brown eyes glowing with mischief. "I know lots of things."

I shake my head and stride over to the bed. "Go back to sleep. I ain't leaving," I whisper, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll never leave." I lay down next to him and after a moment decide to sing to the hybrid.

**_"Heaven's not enough  
>If when you get there..<br>Just another blue  
>And heaven's not enough<br>You think you've found it  
>And it loses you<em>**

**_You've thought of all there is  
>But not enough<br>And it loses you in a cloud_**

**_"There" most everything is nothin'  
>That it seems<br>"Where" you see the things you only wanna see_**

**_I'd fly away  
>To a higher plane<br>To say words i resist  
>To float away<br>To sigh  
>To breathe... forget<em>**

**_And heaven's not enough  
>If when I'm there i don't remember you<br>And heaven does enough  
>You think you know it<br>And it uses you_**

**_I saw so many things  
>But like a dream<br>Always losing me in a cloud_**

**_Cause i couldn't cry  
>Cause i turned away<br>Couldn't see the score  
>Didn't know the pain<br>Of leaving yesterday really far behind  
>In another life<br>In another dream  
>By a different name<br>Gave it all away  
>For a memory<br>And a quiet lie  
>And i felt the face<br>Of a cold tonight  
>Still don't know the score<br>But i know the pain  
>Of leaving everything really far behind<br>And if i could cry  
>And if i could live what truth i did then take me there<br>Heaven goodbye"_**

The door slides open, interrupting the silence. My brother steps inside, a black tail sweeping behind him. "You awake?" he asks.

"Yeah. Are we doing the right thing?"

"That's debatable. And you know how much I suck at debating."

I laugh. "You're worse than Nnoitora."

"Yep. You should get some sleep, Keta. The sun rises in a bit."

"I know." He smiles and starts to head back to his own chambers. "Ulquiorra?" I whisper after him, not wanting to wake Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Should we leave early?"

"Why?"

"Byakuya let his, María's and uncle Ginny's secrets spill. The old geezer pissed him off."

"No. They're safe for right now. When it no longer is, we leave and take everyone to Hell. It will be best for now."

"Alright. Just wanted your opinion. Night Brother."

"Night, sister. May Hell's fires keep you warm."

I roll my eyes and retaliate, "you too, jackass."


	28. Chapter 25: A Winter Wolf

**In celebration of my finishing writing Time Repented on my computer (over 40,000 words!), heres another chapter for your enjoyment. Review please... Pretty please.**

**Thank you.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 25: The Winter Wolf's Bleeding Soul

Toushiro's POV

The door to the Room of Requirement creeks open; my nose tells me it's Rangiku. Not that it matters, she shouldn't be afraid of my wolf form; she's seen it enough. "Toushiro?" she whispers and crouches down next to me. "Hey, what've you been doing down here?" She then realized that I can't talk in this form and starts to amend her mistake. "I'm sorry, Shiro. I forgot wolves don't speak English. Oh, I'm so sorry."

I chuff in amusement then push up with my front feet, shifting into my human form. "Now, I can."

She laughs. "So, why are you down here?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, not sure I can tell her. It's my burden for so long. "About my death and my adoptive mother and sister."

"You were adopted?"

"Twice. My adopted mother and sister died in a fire on my first day of first grade. I was the only one the firemen could get out. Kaiya, my sister got me to the front door then went to find my mother. They say she got trapped under a burning rafter and burnt alive. My mom suffocated in her sleep.

Then I went to an orphanage. I was there for two years and at least I had three amazing friends. No one else would go near me, cause I was different. That's where I met Hyorinmaru. Then I finally got adopted again." I momentarily stop to take in a shaky breath as tears fall thickly from my cheeks hot and heavy. "And he was a monster. He hurt me so much…"

"Toushiro, what'd he do?"

"He beat me, cut me, everything. I was so scared. And the day before I died…" My tears fall faster. "He-he raped me, Rangiku. And then left me on the floor."

"T-toushiro, you don't have to talk about this."

"Yes I do, Rangiku. You need to know what you're getting into. The next day when I met up with Hyorinmaru and our friends, Hiruma and Kurita, they devised a plan for us to run away. And because I had a couple hundred dollars stashed at the house, Hyori and I went back.

He found us, and he shot us. But that didn't kill us, no. He set the house on fire, and we couldn't get out. We suffocated like my mom. It hurt so much. I'd never felt so much pain…"

"Shh. It's okay, Shiro," she whispers, encircling me with her arms, "he'll never hurt you again. I wouldn't let him. You're safe now, I swear."

"P-promise?"

"I promise."

Rangiku's POV

I pull my captain closer. How could I have not seen? He was so reclusive; I should have known something happened to him. But something like that, it's sick. He couldn't have been that old. To do something like that to a child, my God. Poor Toushiro. He must've been so terrified, so scared of everything. Now I understand why he's so kind to children, and so cold to adults. "Shh, Toushiro, I won't let him hurt you. Never you."

He wails like the child he never got to be, sticking close to me even as he falls asleep. His face is slackened and peaceful in sleep, like they say Ichigo's is. I wonder what happened to him. Why he's so reclusive himself. I know it's not as bad as Shiro's but what, what happened to him? And Lunaicaier and Saiyzar for that matter? They won't tell any of us anything. Who hurt them?

**I know. You hate me...**

**I hated myself after writing this...**

**Let's all hate me.**


	29. Chapter 26: Answers for Rangiku

**Hiya! Exams are coming up next week! I am so excited: only have to take five of them! I get out of school early both days! Yay! Review please. It would make me even happier.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 26: Answers for Rangiku

Ichigo's POV

I'm enjoying my breakfast with Keta, trying to ignore her wandering hand. I grab a hold of said hand and give its owner a scornful look. She puts on her best innocent face and leans into me. "I wonder what's up with Toushiro," she mewls.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She points to said white haired captain, and my eyes widen. His teal eyes are red and puffy from crying, and he's avoiding all eye contact with the other shinigami. His face is pale and drawn. He looks up finally at me, locking gazes with us. 'Are you okay?' I mouth, and he shakes his head.

'What's wrong?' Keta asks.

'Rangiku knows about my past.'

'Do you need to talk, Shiro?'

Rangiku looks up in time to see Keta ask her question. 'We need to talk!' she says forcefully. Keta and I nod. The rest of breakfast passes in silence, then we stand up and meet our white and sunset haired friends. Keta jerks her head to tell Ulquiorra, Salazar and Draco to follow. The seven of us pad up the steps to the corridor of the Room of Requirement; Toushiro hangs his head in shame. Keta laces her fingers with his and rubs a thumb across the back of his hand in a soothing manner. The doors open quickly, as if ushering us inside its safe walls.

"Alright," Rangiku practically growls, "spill."

"Fine," Keta responds, "Whatdaya wanna know?"

"What are you? No better than that. Who are you?" She looks at me. "And what happened to get you so…" She thinks for a bit. "So… you?"

"My original name is Prince Ichigo Dragomire Karyushima. Ichimaru's my twin brother. We died a long time ago when we were seventeen, trying to protect Keta."

"Keta?"

"Me." Rangiku looks over at my mate with confusion. "My real name is well not Keta, it's Luna Rosario Kushina Murceilago-Morningstar. In this life I am Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia, the Queen of the Vampires. And… the adopted daughter of Souske Aizen."

"Aizen!"

"He's really not that bad Rangiku…" Ulquiorra says, "just a little over protective of us."

"And who are you really, Saiyzar?"

"Ulquiorra Verion Saiyzar Murceilago-Morningstar. Luna's my older sister. But you probably know me as Ulquiorra Schiffer. No?"

"The cuatro espada?"

"Hai."

"Even though you should be the primavera."

"Stay out of this."

"No way, little brother." He smiles, a real one and chuckles.

"Yes, Luna."

"Oh, yeah. And Harry's not a Potter."

"Whatdaya mean?"

He sighs. "Only you… I'm really Salazar Kyūketsuki Lamia Riddle. Lord Voldemort's son. Dumbledore took me from my father when I was a baby. Then when the Potters died, he sent me to live with the Dursleys, who hated me, because I was a freak in their eyes. As if I care. One day they will perish most horribly."

"Why?"

"They abused me. And not once did that bastard care even though he must've known what was going on. He had wards that he could monitor what was happening twenty-four/seven. And even when I told him what was going on, he swore that I was there for my own protection. Fucking Bastard. He doesn't care."

"Which makes the Headmaster a very bad man," Keta says, wrapping her arms around the boy. "And we will get his just deserts. I promise. You can even kill him if you want. Kay?"

"Kay."

"So Rangiku," Ulquiorra says, "what side are you on."

"Not, Dumbledore's. And if that means betraying the Soul Society then so be it." Her blue eyes glow with a fiery hatred.

"Then welcome to the dark side."


	30. Chapter 27: A Rabbit's Reprise

**Second Chapter...**

Chapter 27: Rabbit Reprise

Rukia's POV

I shunpo out into the forest, the black of night my cover as I race after Chappy. "Where are you going?" I call after her. She doesn't answer, just hops faster through the forest. "Chappy!"

"Hush!" She gives me a stern look and hops even faster. Following the mod soul's advice, I run quietly. And for a good reason. Just beyond the tree that Chappy has now stopped at, I can hear voices. I creep closer to the tree, curious as to who would be out here.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Rangiku asks, leaning against a tree and scratching Captain Hitsugaya behind the fluffy white ears he now sports.

"Absolutely not!" he says sternly. "We don't need them to know and cause us problems."

"But are they not your friends?" Saiyzar asks, blinking at him.

"They are," Ichigo says, "but they won't understand, at least not yet."

"If you are so sure," Harry responds.

"We may not have much of choice," Lunaicaier says wistfully, "Rukia's behind that tree. Come out. Come out, little rabbit."

"Umm, sorry for listening in on your conversation."

"It's okay, Rukia," Ichigo sighs. "I guess we have to tell you what's going on, huh?"

"You don't have to. It's not my business. What am I saying? What the hell's going on?" I growl at my captain as Chappy clings to my leg.

Harry narrows his eyes. "I don't think we should. She's a shinigami after all."

"And?" Toushiro asks, "Rangiku, Ichigo and I are as well."

"Yes, but you and Ichigo are not full blooded soul reapers."

"As if it makes any difference," Saiyzar says, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "You still are capable of using a zanpactou after all."

"And so can arrancars, vizards and some hollows."

"I feel segregated." Lunaicaier mewls.

"How so?" Ichigo asks.

"Cause I'm not any of those."

Draco snickers. "That's cause you're all of them."

"Shush, brat."

"I don't understand!" I cry, "what's going on?"

"We're on the Dark Side, Rukia. And you should be too."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm your captain."

"Eep!"

Thirty minutes and several extensive explanations later, I understand. And I know what I have to do. "So, Rukia," Ichigo mewls, "what's your stance now?" I look over at Lunaicaier and Saiyzar, no, Keta and Ulquiorra who smile so sweetly.

"I'm on your side, Captain Kurosaki. 'Sides, who else would make sure you don't get into even more trouble, Ichigo."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	31. Chapter 28: Serpentine Smile

**Believe it or not this story's almost done. Just a few more updates and this story is finished. I hope you enjoy the coming episodes.**

**Review, please. Thank you.**

**Love, Keta-chan.**

Chapter 28: Serpentine Smile

Anyu's POV

I lean on my hand, slightly worried. How could I not with how Ichigo and the others have acted recently? Across the tables Lunaicaier gives me a fanged smile. Seeing her smile, Saiyzar gives one of his own. I shiver. They're creepy in how they act and see the world. I mean, how else could they pour so much emotion out without speaking yet make you feel all cold like a dementor. Like fear itself.

Like a hollow.

And the way Ichigo clings so closely to Lunaicaier as if she were the only thing that mattered, it makes no sense. She's just so different. Her eyes are so cold and unfeeling with a glint of emotion every once in a while, usually hatred. Her skin's too pale even for a vampire and she's cruel. And her smile, it's snake-like.

A serpentine smile.

"Hello, Anyu. I need to talk to you for a bit." I shriek and fall off the bench, staring up at the vampiress I've been thinking about so intently. "Are you okay?" she asks, chuckling.

"Y-yes, Lunaicaier."

"Then can we go outside and away," she glares at the others at my table, "from these Gryffindors?"

I scowl but still answer with an "alright." She smiles another one of her signature serpentine smiles and proceeds to drag me out the door. Just outside the door, I hear footsteps behind us and suddenly my vision is blocked by a cloth bag being pulled over me. "Hey! Let me out!"

"Silence, Anyu. We need to talk to you."

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Hai. Now shut up."

"Shiro," the voice of Rangiku Matsumoto says, "you look like Santa Claus."

"How?" he asks.

"Just the white hair and the bag over your shoulder."

"Jesus."

"I didn't think you believed in him," Ichigo says to my right.

"I didn't believe you had a brain either."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, cousin."

_'Cousin? What the hell's going on?'_ Twelve minutes or so later, I hear the opening of a door and I'm dropped onto the ground. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You were heavy," Toushiro says innocently.

The bag's pulled down and I blink owlishly, trying to get adjusted to the change in light. "Why am I here?"

"To make Renji listen," Saiyzar says and raises his wand as Ichigo pushes me into a chair. "_Incarcerous!"_ Thick ropes wrap around me, binding me to the chair in impossible to break knots.

"Where's Renji?" I ask frightened.

"Right here. What's going on?" he storms inside Zabimaru at the ready.

"Renji, enough!" the smooth voice of Chimpette calls out, and Snakey tackles him to the ground.

"You will not hurt Miss Keta!" he shouts, slamming his wielder against the ground.

"Snake, that's enough," his partner says softly, lifting him off my boyfriend.

"But, what if he tries to hurt Miss Keta, Ichigo, Ichimaru or Salazar?"

"What's with your obsession with them?"

"They're speakers, duh, Fat Ass."

"Snake, you brat!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Renji cries.

"We're all on the Dark Side now. You should be too," a low watery voice says, softly.

I shriek and try to twist to see who spoke. "Maru, you should be kinder to Anyu," Ichigo mewls, a smile creeping up on his face. "You know I'm right, dear brother."

"Yes, twin. I'll be nice to the silly shinigami girl."

"Y-you're Ichigo's hollow," Renji says with wide eyes.

"Well you could call me that but I'd say I'm his brother." The albino runs a hand through his hair, irises gleaming in the black of his sclera.

"Why did you guys do this?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Because," Harry says, "Dumbledore's a very bad man."


	32. Chapter 29: The Games Have Begun

**Second chap.**

Chapter 29: The Games Have Begun

Dumbledore's POV

I look out the window in my office to see the Black twins and Harry come running back to the castle, laughing and holding hands. The Kurosaki boy runs after them, a black tail whipping back and forth in time to his steps. Mr. Malfoy greets them at the door, hugging Harry tightly. He whispers something in his lover's ear, bringing a bright blush to the vampire's face.

I scowl. Harry was never supposed to know what he is. If he finds out who he really is, I could lose everything I've worked for. He mustn't know.

Lunaicaier Black looks up at my window and snarls, sapphire eyes flashing an ominous red. She looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling and whispering something to her friends. They smirk and look up at me before flipping me the bird.

Ulquiorra's POV

"Do you think that was such a good idea?" I ask, looking over at my sister.

"Nope, but I don't care. He annoys me."

Salazar giggles and grabs Draco's hand. "He annoys me too, and I have more reason to hate him."

"Let us just stop fighting. We all hate him. He is a jackass and deserves to have his soul devoured by Fluffy, after he is slowly ripped apart, showering his fluids over his followers."

"That's pretty graphic, Ulquiorra," Ichigo deadpans, blinking at me.

"It is how I feel."

"You didn't take your meds, did you?"

"Nope. Keta didn't either."

"Way to throw me under the bus, Verion."

"Sorry, Luna, but I am not perfect. You on the other hand are the perfect scapegoat."

"Don't I know it."

"So," Draco cuts in, directing the conversation away from my sister and me, "what are we going to do about the meddling fool?"

"Kill him," his lover answers.

Draco gives him a '_no dip, Sherlock'_ look. "You are pathetic."

"I'm just speaking the truth, Draco dearest."

"How about a plan for killing him?"

"Why would you need a plan?" Ichigo asks before Ichimaru takes over.

"You just need to separate him from his wand and he's done for."


	33. Chapter 30: The Howling

**I desided to throw in the third.**

Chapter 30: The Howling

Keta's POV

I run to the forbidden forest, smiling as only I do. Ichigo and Toushiro lope beside me; Maru appearing only to leap over the other two. Salazar's and Ulquiorra's dark forms flit amongst the trees on our chase after the hunters. Ichigo launches himself at one, downing the man in seconds. Salazar's the next to grab a kill; the others soon to follow. My eyes turn a startling silver and I leap at the last, instantly shifting into my werewolf form.

My ivory canines sink into his neck, but I refuse to completely close down on his flesh. Instead I decide to let go and shift back into my vampire form, sinking my fangs into his neck and drink down his lifeblood. In moments, he's nearly bloodless, slowly dying until he breathes no more. The crackle of footsteps has me whirling around to see the retreating form of Seamus Finnigan. Oh, hell.

I exchange a glance with my pack before we race after the student. In moments, he's pinned against a tree. "What were you going to do?" I scream.

He struggles against my grip. "I was going to tell Professor Dumbledore. You're murdering people!"

I look at the others who nod. "And we have to kill one more person before this night is through. Goodbye Seamus Finnigan, proud Gryffindor and foolish human." I toss him at Harry and U'ra, choosing not to watch them feast upon his lifeblood. Blood splatters my boots as my brother shoves a hand through his chest. "Let's go."

"But what about his body?" Toushiro asks.

"Leave it. I have a feeling our time here is almost up anyways."

Dumbledore's POV

I call the Head Captain and gulp anxiously. "Yes, Albus?"

"It's time. I need your help to get rid of the Black twins."

"Why?"

"They've killed a student."


	34. Chapter 31: Departure from Dumbledore

**Hey! It's only one more update after this! Then this story is over! Yay! Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 31: Departure from Dumbledore

Salazar's POV

Neville blushes when Luna waves at him, and I pretend not to notice, smiling softly. I knew they'd be good together. I look across the hall to Draco and grin, showing off my pearly fangs. He returns it with a greater ferocity, and his silver eyes gleam. I'm about to stand up and go sit with him when the Headmaster comes out with Order Members on his tail.

Wards suddenly spring up around the room, and my friends and I are automatically on edge. "Students please do not panic. We are simply here to apprehend the murderers of Seamus Finnigan." My fellow pack members pale considerably. "Lunaicaier and Saiyzar Black."

Gasps spring up in the Hall and pointed stares find their way to my fellow vampires. Keta and Ulquiorra visibly gather their courage and stand up. "Do you really think you and your pathetic orders can take us on, Albus?"

"Of course. You are only two simple vampires against powerful Aurors and other adult wizards."

Keta smirks evilly, turning to her brother. "I didn't know we were only **_simple vampires._** I always thought we were more than that, right **_Ulquiorra_**?"

"Of course, my dearest sister, **_Ketakoshka._** Our wonderful adoptive father, Lord Souske** _Aizen_**, always said we were special."

At the precise moment he says this, the shinigami from the Seireitei appear, looking shocked. Well most are. "Albus," the oldest one, probably the head captain asks, "why didn't you tell us about them?"

"I-i didn't know."

"Well, it's too late for your incompetence." Ichigo stands up, taking Keta's hand. "I'm sure Souske will be most thankful for it."

"Ichigo!" his father cries, "what are you doing?"

"Staying with my mate. Souske's not as bad as everyone thinks, right Toushiro?"

"Hai. But I guess I'm biased. What do you think, Maria?"

"I think Byakuya should call it."

"Why do the decisions always fall to me? Izuru gets to decide!"

"Hi, Izuru-chan!" Keta cowls, "do you see dead people yet?"

"I see dead people," Ulquiorra fake whispers.

"That's because you are dead people!" a blond sighs. "It's good to see you again, Keta-chan, Ulquiorra-chan."

"It's good to see you too! Uncle Ginny will be ecstatic! He misses you, you know?"

"I should have figured a much."

"What the hell is going on?" a gigantic, fat shinigami cries.

My friends nod at the shinigami who seemed like friends and they all shunpo or walk over to Keta's side. "We won't let you harm our friends," Toushiro and Byakuya growl, baring their incisures.

"Toushiro," a white haired man, who looks quite a bit like the werewolf asks, "why are you betraying us?"

"Because," he whispers, "if the Soul Society would kill them if they were given the chance just because they're different. Just like they would me. Just like they would mom, father."

"W-what?"

Toushiro smiles weakly and lifts his head up to the fake sky ceiling. "Mom never told you about me. She didn't want me to get hurt. She thought that I would just because I'm a werewolf."

"How come I didn't see it before," he murmurs, "you look just like Adrenaline. And Ichigo looks just like your Aunt Nyxina."

"I know," the orangette says, "people keep bringing it up. But who's going to talk about how Maru looks like Mom. It's totally not fair. We're twins for crying out loud!"

"Like how Ulquiorra looks like Rosiel!" Maria laughs.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Stay out of this, Byakuya."

"Why?"

"Cause I fight dirty."

"I know," Ichigo says cheekily, "I have the scar to prove it."

"That was not a dirty shot!"

"Yes it was!"

"Was not!"

"Please don't get started," I shout, standing up finally, "you'll never stop."

"Oh, Salazar," Keta mewls, "my precious, little vampire. I wonder where Lilie is."

"Here." The wards part and I smile. My sister walks through the now open door with a stream of death eaters and arrancar behind her. "Hello, twin."

"Hello, Lilie." I bolt into her arms; my tail creeping out to wrap around her arm. "I love you, sister."

"I love you too." She pushes my head to rest beneath hers, a small smile popping up on her face.

"Now, I feel loved," my father says sarcastically.

"Hi, Papa!" I run into his arms next and hug my father tightly.

"Hello, Salazar. How have you been, son?"

More shouts and cries of terror ring in the hall, but I ignore them in favor of my father. "Alright, I've had fun! And Seamus was yummy! I don't know why Keta wouldn't help Ulquiorra and me eat him."-

"Because, she's not one to share," Souske says softly. I turn around in my father's grasp and giggle when I see Keta and Ulquiorra holding hands with the arrancar leader and swinging them like little kids. "Will you two stop?" he asks with a slightly whining tone.

"No~," they laugh in a sing-song voice. Suddenly the two yawn loudly. "We're sleepy. Can we go home…"

"Kitzan?"

"Sou-chan?"

"Yes. After you take off your and Salazar's glamours."

"Kay." A moment of soft muttering chant floats through my senses and then I'm taller, no longer Harry Potter. I turn my multi-colored eyes to the other two vampires. Instead of their adult forms I am so acquainted with, they stand; hands intertwined, young children in a room full of adults and teenagers. As garganta opens to the starless, moonlit sky of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra raises his head and pulls Keta with him through the black hole; a sweet melody following them.

**_"Abraham took Isaac's hand_**

**_And led him to the lonesome hill_**

**_While his daughter hid and watched_**

**_She dared not breathe she was so still_**

**_Just as an angel cried for the slaughter_**

**_Abraham's daughter raised her voice_**

**_Then the angel asked her what her_**

**_Name was she said I have none_**

**_Then he asked how can this be_**

**_My father never gave me one_**

**_And when he saw her raised for the slaughter_**

**_Abraham's daughter raised her bow_**

**_How darest you child defy your father_**

**_You better let young Isaac go"_**

"What the hell was that about?" Charlie Weasley cries.

Souske glares. "If you would all try to find out about your enemies, you would understand why they act the way they do. Or the rest of us for that matter, you may find we have more in common than you think."

He nods at my father who returns it, calling out, "all of those who wish to defect come now or die when we go." To my amusement, the majority of the Slytherin house and my teachers as well as a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and some shinigami and order members stand to leave with us. And we all leave into the black abyss.


	35. Chapter 32: Dying in the Name of God

**Heya! Second Chapter. Yes, I got the song off of the Hunger Games Soundtrack. The movie was awesome, not as good as the book though.**

32: Dying in the Name of God

Dumbledore's POV

"Perhaps we should take their advice to heart," the Head Captain says softly, contemplating something.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We should look at their records; or at least the records of the espada and the defective shinigami to find out how they died. It could shed light on how they act now and how to defeat them later."

"Yes," Mayuri Kurosutchi says, smiling devilishly. "My laboratory has a record of every person who's ever died's death. It would be very easy."

"Then, go."

About nine hours later in the captain's meeting hall, what's left of the captains and lieutenants are gathered with the order members. "Alright, Kurosutchi," Captain Zaraki growls, "spill it."

The twelfth division captain pulls out several sheets of paper and begins to read aloud. "Rukia Kuchki: ran over by a train.

Renji Abari: devoured by an anaconda.

Anna Maylira: stepped on by a hollow.

Rangiku Matsumoto: shot while protecting her would be zanpactou, Haineko and Haineko's older brother, Jaise.

Izuru Kira: buried alive.

María Soi Fon: hung for witchcraft.

Byakuya Kuchki: beaten to death by his grandfather.

Juushiro Ukitake: suffocated in his own blood.

Kisuke Ukitake: beheaded for saying the earth was round.

Isshin Kuchki: tortured to death for worshiping a different god than the Church. Namely: Nyxina, the Greek Goddess of the Night.

Toushiro Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru: died in a house fire started by Captain Hitsugaya's adoptive father after he shot them.

Coyote and Lilinette Stark: died in battle protecting one another in service of King Arthur. Relation: Father and Daughter respectively.

Tia Hallibel: shot in the stomach by her son just after killing her abusive husband. She was pregnant."

My eyes widen. "Nelliei Tu Odeshocke: died in explosion after taking the place of a young boy. She was awarded the highest honor and a place of honor in the CIA.

Nnoitora Jiruga was dismembered by his father, when he found out his favorite prostitute fathered him.

Szayzel Aporro and Yylfordt Grantz were twin brothers. Szayzel dissected Yylfordt alive, thinking that he betrayed him. Szayzel died from internal bleeding that same day.

Ayume Grizanda: drowned by her aunt.

Yammy Llargo: born in Russia during World War II. He was killed as collateral damage when the Nazis invaded his village.

Gin Ichimaru and his guardian; now his zanpactou; Shinsou Ikarose died in a blizzard after the Hiroshima bombing of World War II.

Souske Aizen's never technically died. He sold his soul to a demon named Hannaverra Castlionia to bring back his sister, who was executed for witchcraft and lived in hell for over one hundred years before coming to the Soul Society.

"The most interesting two I found belonged to Ulquiorra Verion Saiyzar Castiel Murceilago-Morningstar and Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia. Ulquiorra allowed himself to be bled dry by his little sister, Violetta just after they were turned into vampires and their sire abandoned them. It wound up saving her life. He was fourteen. She was seven."

"Why were they on their own?" Zaraki asks, unconsciously reaching up to touch his luitenuite's leg.

"Their father killed their mother, so they ran away. Constantine Schiffer was an abusive man. Because of him, Ulquiorra became severely bipolar and effectively murderous."

"Ketakoshka has died more than once. In fact she's had more than one life. The one she's in now is her second. Her mother, Hannaverra Castlionia..."

"The demon that claimed Aizen's soul?"

"Yes. But that happened much later. Ketakoshka was born well over three thousand years ago, well died during her own birth. To bring back their baby girl back, they struck a deal with the Goddesses of Night and Sun. The Queen of the Dragons, Kushina was sealed within her, turning her completely immortal. And fearing the creature within her, Hannaverra tried to kill her, and when her husband, Rafiel Castlionia found out, she killed him and was forced to abandon her..."

"Why're you telling us this?" I ask.

"Because," he snarls, "it shows us a reason why Kurosaki left!"

"What?"

"His and his hollow's past lives practically grew up with her and died protecting her and their unborn child two weeks before their wedding. They're names were Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima."

In his shock, the Head Captain drops his zanpactou. "B-but," he whispers darkly, "the Karyushimas were the most power family of hollows."

"Yes. But the bloodline is all but extinct, there's only Prince Garra and Ichigo and Ichimaru.

"Now, what I really found interesting was her first life. She died four months after her and her twin's conception when their mother was sparring. Rosiel, their mother was stabbed in the stomach, instantly killing the twins. Rosiel was also the mother of Ulquiorra; both the children of her and her lover. They're siblings; the children of the devil, Lucifer Morningstar."

"The song that Ulquiorra and Keta were singing was meant as a clue to who they are.

**Abraham took Isaac's hand**- Abraham's the world, Isaac is Ulquiorra.

**And led him to the lonesome hill**- The lonesome hill is death

**While his daughter hid and watched**- Abraham's daughter's Ketakoshka

**She dared not breathe she was so still**- She's scared of what's going to happen to a person she barely knows.

**Just as an angel cried for the slaughter**- The angel's Aizen and he has tried to keep a fight from happening between us and the arrancar

**Abraham's daughter raised her voice**- Ketakoshka no doubt had a hand in how he's handled everything and in the safety of the arrancar

**Then the angel asked her what her name was**- He took care of her when she was small

**She said I have none**- She never knew who she really was

**Then he asked how can this be**- He cared about her

**My father never gave me one**- She's been alone for so long

**And when he saw her raised for the slaughter**

**Abraham's daughter raised her bow**- She no doubt had to fight in this war at one time or another

**How darest you child defy your father**- She as seen in her past continually defies logic and the natural order

**You better let young Isaac go**- She and Ulquiorra are inseparable, but they were never supposed to meet because Luna, her past life, and Ketakoshka were never supposed to be the **_"same"_** person."

"But why the song?" I ask.

"I think they wanted us to look beyond their exterior to the people they used to be. I just don't know **_why_**."


	36. Chapter 33: The Treasure of Hueco Mundo

**This is the last update. Please Review and tell me what you have thought of this disaster. Please?**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 33: The Treasure of Hueco Mundo

Toushiro's POV

I glance over at my father as he looks around with awe. "So this is Las Noches. I never thought it would be so big."

"Yeah, it takes a lot to get used to."

"When were you here?" he asks.

"I haven't but Keta's showed it to me before. Ichimaru says it's almost exactly the same as it was when he and Ichigo were little."

"Really? That's actually very interesting."

I smile. "I'm glad you think so, Ukitake-san."

"Call me dad."

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yes, well if you want to. I expect you have another father who actually took care of you."

"No, I didn't. You are my father, Dad." I hug him, tears brimming in my teal eyes. "I'm glad I have you now."

"Me too, Toushiro. Me too."

The father-son moment breaks up when little Keta and Ulquiorra come skidding in. "Hey, Shiro-puppy! You've gotta see this. Com'on!" I shake my head and nod to my father who says he'll come to before shifting and loping after the duo. They stop in front of a whole in the wall where the other arrancar, death eaters and shinigami are. "Lookie, Shiro-puppy! You have one too."

And they're telling the truth. In the hidden room, seven pillars stand with seven crowns on soft pillows. Mine, with my name clearly written underneath it, is white like newly fallen snow. Byakuya's is a greyish black with purple strands. Ichigo and Ichimaru's are identical; black. Ulquiorra's is blood red and black. Muramasa's is blood red and white. Keta's is a silver tiara with sapphire stones. But the last is a diadem that radiates darks spiritual power.

"Hey!" Salazar says excitedly, "that's one of Dad's horcruxes."

Aizen's POV

I blink and look over at Tom. "Horcrux?"

"A piece of my soul attached to a worldly object. I wonder why it's here. It used to live in the Room of Hidden Things."

"I know why it's here!" Mini Ichigo exclaims.

"So do I!" his brother cries. "It's the Room of Crowns!"

"What?" I ask.

"The place where all of the crowns of importance go when they are lost. That's why Maru's and mine are here. We lost ours when the original Las Noches fell to the shinigami, when Papa and Mama died." His expression grows sad, and he starts to cry.

"Ichi, don't cry," his twin whispers, taking him into his arms. "We have Mama back now. And you have me. I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?"

"We promise." He looks up at his cousins, brother, mate, Ulquiorra and Soi Fon and smiles.


	37. Chapter 34: The Final Fight

**Second.**

Chapter 34: The Final Fight

Ulquiorra's POV

I smile at my sister as I braid Lunarflowers into her hair. Her crown lays on the table next to us, ready to be put on its princess. Mine lies next to hers. In upcoming fight, Souske has implored us to wear them, so as to show the world who they're dealing with. I don't really understand his thoughts but whatever. "U'ra?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me do your hair?"

"How? It is too short."

"No it's not when you stop suppressing Mum's genes."

"But I do not wish to look like a girl."

"You won't. Now, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra let down your hair!"

I scowl and do as she asks, opening my eyes to see my hair falling in front of my face. "Now, what?"

"Now I pull it back like I used to for Ichigo and Ichimaru. I wish their hair was long again."

"I am going to ignore that statement as you probably had a sexual motive behind it."

"I did not."

"Whatever you say, Keta. Whatever you say." She laughs and pulls my hair back, tying it with a green ribbon. "Thank you."

"It was nothing, brother."

"That is never going to be old."

"Yes it will."

"No it will not, because you are my sister. And whether you like it or not, I love you more than everyone minus Lilie."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cause I love you too." She lifts up my crown and places it on my head, fixing it there with magic. "Even before you had this. Before you were my brother."

Voldemort's POV

"Souske, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," my friend says, normally brown eyes flashing the ominous red of his mate's species as his fragile humanity falters for a moment.

"What about the children?"

"If one of them wants to do something, then they all will. Especially when it's Keta."

Before I have time to ask another question, the children come in bearing their crowns proudly. Ulquiorra's hair has grown long, waist length and is tied back by a silk ribbon. Beautiful flowers are braided into Keta's, shining against the four different colors that run throughout her silken locks. Ichigo's and Ichimaru's are also long, and the former's complexion looks paler as if he had died. Byakuya's eyes are a vibrant shade of purple, the exact same color as the ribbon that holds back his hair. María and Toushiro seem to be the only ones who haven't changed beyond the clothing they now wear.

"Are we ready to leave?" I ask and smile when I receive conformation. "Then let's go."

Keta's POV

We walk into the courtyard of Hogwarts, high spirits in place. The doors open without resistance as we continue inside to the Great Hall where the remaining students, the aurors, teachers, order members and shinigami are waiting. "Hiya! How have you guys been?" I giggle and swing my brother's hand back and forth.

"Ulquiorra!"

"What? Saya gave me marshmallows."

"Szayzel!"

"What?" He throws his hands up in defense. "He and Keta were being good earlier. If you want them to still be good during their tests, give them candy."

"What tests?" Juushiro asks, a puzzled expression on his face.

"We get weekly evaluations to see if we're getting better," I elaborate but this is still not enough for the others.

"Getting better?"

"I'm bipolar," U'ra says, giggling gaily.

"And I'm a schizophrenic with mild suicidal tendencies, but we…"

"Both have Posttraumatic Stress Disorder." We finish together.

"H-how? What happened?" Isshin asks.

"Well…" Ulquiorra starts, "my **_father_**, how I loathe calling him that, didn't like me, our little sister, Violetta or our mother very much. He really wanted to kill me but couldn't 'cause of an angel named Uriel who wanted to kill my mother first…"

"And he did kill Mum. But that was foolish 'cause Mums an archangel, and archangels don't take well to dying. Isn't that right, brother?"

"Yep! You don't take well to dying either… how many times is it now?"

"Upwards of two thousand times. Probably closer to three thousand now." Our friends gape at us. "What? I don't like dying… but sometimes you've just gotta…" I slide a finger across my neck in imitation of a knife, smiling sweetly at the horrified expressions on the younger.

"Sou-chan?" U'ra murmurs just audible for the rest of the room. "Can we?"

"Can you what?"

"Can we kill?" His eyes turn crimson, mirroring my own and my Kitzan's.

"I suppose. You have been rather good as of late." He sighs. "You may kill." I smirk. I have awaited this moment and I intend to seize it.

Severus' POV

An odd predatory gleam alights the siblings' eyes, turning them to the color of blood. A color I feel we shall all become quite familiar with tonight. They smile manically, fangs pearly and sharp. An odd almost silvery whispering laugh bubbles up from their laugh, spilling from their mouths with a manic air. And to complete the awful image, they throw their heads back, letting the laughter become that much creepier.

When their fit subsides, Ulquiorra pulls out his zanpactou, giving it a loving caress before setting it down gently. "We will play now, mother," the say to the sword as it breaks apart, reshaping and reforming into a woman who looks like the younger manic.

"Yes, you will, my angels." Her green eyes glow with motherly pride as she steps back, putting a slim finger to her lips to tell us to be silent. "Let them choose who they will. Getting in their way is a terrible idea. They get their temper from Lucy and my brother, Castiel."

"Actually," Aizen says, "I think they get it from Kokabiel and Ithuriel."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Keta giggles at her mother then holds out a hand for her brother. "Verion?"

"Luna."

A bright light surrounds the two, turning every surface into light. When it fades, two teens, no doubt the siblings: one with lower back length black hair and the same acid green eyes that are so distinctive to him and the other with short, spikey blond hair, an sapphire eye shut tight as she ties an eye patch on. "I'm sorry," Ulquiorra whispers.

"Why?"

"For taking out your eye."

"I don' mind." They leave it at that, bright smiles luminous. "Salazar wanna play too?"

"Sure," the dark prince answers, smiling widely.

"Mistique?" the younger angel asks.

"No, I'll let you play."

"Kay!"

Luna throws a slender hand, grinning widely when an auror falls to the ground choking on nothing. Ulquiorra mirrors her movement but with a clenched fist at the end, laughing when an order member slams into the wall and falls to the ground like his comrade dying instantly. Salazar blinks at them before asking a simple yet disturbing question: "aren't you going to get messy?"

"Of course…" Ulquiorra starts.

"-but we want them to be scared first. So now we…"

"-can have some real fun!" With their last statement the hall erupts into a fury of fighting.

Salazar's POV

"Hello, Hermione."

She turns around, blinking nervously as I grab her throat and force her to the wall. "P-please don't k-kill me, H-harry!"

I pull her down and into my arms. "I would never hurt you, even if you do call me by the wrong name."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but the Professor wouldn't let me. Ron didn't want you to know cause he said you'd turn out evil."

"Am I evil?"

"I don't think you are."

"What proof do you have that I'm not?"

"You won't kill me."

"How do you know that?"

"You would have killed me already if you wanted to that."

"You really are smart, Hermione. You know that?"

"Yeah."

"If you swap sides, we will spare you. I don't want to kill you. You're my friend."

"And you're mine. But I have to kill Dumbledore."

"I know. And I'll be right beside you."

An hour later **_(I really don't want to explain all the gore and fighting. But you get to see Dumbledore Die!)_ Yay!**

Third Person POV

Salazar Riddle laughs almost gleefully at the tied up Albus Dumbledore. "I bet you thought I'd turn out to be the instrument of your salvation. But I am the exact opposite." A clawed hand reaches out just in front of his throat, and he slashes. Just before the light fades from the once great wizard's eyes, he whispers, "have fun with the demon children in Hell." And a song lulls into the senses of the still living wizards, arrancars, shinigami and vizards, mingling with the still audible screams of the dying.

**_"Ring around the Rosie_**

**_Pocket full of posies_**

**_Ashes, ashes_**

**_We all fall down_**

**_Ring around the Rosie_**

**_What do you suppose we_**

**_can do to fight the darkness_**

**_in which we drown?_**

**_Ring around the Rosie_**

**_This evil thing, it knows me_**

**_Lost ghosts surround me_**

**_I can't fall down"_**


	38. Epilogue: Blood and Chocolates

**And now...**

**It's over. I am so happy! This story has been a royal pain to update. So review please.**

**Love, Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia/ Luna Rosario Kushina Murcielago-Morningstar**

Epilogue: Blood and Chocolate

Third Person POV

A year had passed from the fateful final battle as the dark took over the Wizarding World and the Shinigami surrendered to the more powerful Arrancar. And shortly afterwards, two long awaited marriages took place: Souske Aizen and Hannaverra Castlionia; Ichigo and Ichimaru Karyushima and Ketakoshka Castlionia. Isn't it strange? That a war would end up bringing the long thought of as dead loves back together. Love and War, an interesting combination.

Just like Blood and Chocolate.


End file.
